Providence
by Murzo
Summary: Clark is given a choice by JorEl, while Lionel puts pressure on Chloe to go through with their deal


Smallville: Providence  
  
Chapter 1: As the rain pelted down on Smallville, a light continued to shine from Smallville High. Chloe, was again putting in long hours to get the latest edition of the Torch ready, was startled by a shadowy figure, which seemed to have just appeared from nowhere.  
  
"Miss Sullivan, your work ethic never ceases to amaze me."  
  
Recognising the voice and walking towards it, she replies, "Mr Luthor, what are you doing here?"  
  
Lionel continued, "As I was saying Miss Sullivan, your work ethic continues to astound me, but as to your commitment to our arrangement..", Lionel pauses and stares coldly at Chloe, "I'm seriously beginning to worry.".  
  
"Mr Luthor, I have already said that I will not give you information on Clark!", as she turns away from him, "Now please leave me and my friends alone.".  
  
As Chloe tried to walk away from him to get back to her work, Lionel grabs her arm and squeezes it tightly, "Miss Sullivan, you do not just break an agreement with Lionel Luthor, without there being consequences. Are you prepared to live with what I may do, for the sake of some information about a friend who, as you stated to me, did not really care about how you or your feelings.", Lionel drags Chloe towards him, as bends slightly downwards and stares emotionlessly into her eyes, "Well, Miss Sullivan are you?".  
  
Chloe dragging her arm away from Lionel, teary eyed from the force at which Lionel had gripped her arm replied with a trembling voice, "Get out Mr Luthor, before I call the police."  
  
"Ok Miss Sullivan, have it your way." Lionel replied, ending with a confident smirk, "but, remember what I have said. Your decision will have consequences, lets hope your decision will not affect your friends and family.", said Lionel as the slowly made his way out of the Torch.  
  
Chloe, visibly shaken by this encounter, sat down in front of her computer. As she tried to get back to getting the latest edition of the torch ready, the last words that Lionel had said as he left the torch began to play on her mind. Was Lionel prepared to harm her family and friends? How far was he willing to go? As these thoughts continued to play on her mind, it was apparent to her that she had done a deal with the devil, and the devil was now seeking his payment, and that she was greatly out of her depth. Chloe putting her hands on her forehead and moving them back through her hair, with her lip quivering and short breathed, realised that her deal may well cost her someone close to her. As strong as she was, she began to cry, alone to carry the burden of her deal, alone with her thoughts, alone to try and find a way out of this situation.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------* Meanwhile at the Kent farm, Clark was in the barn. As he read through a book, he heard a voice. This was not the voice of a friend, but someone who had so far caused him only pain. "Kal-El" Clark got up, looking troubled, "Kal-El, the time of choice is upon you"  
  
"What do you want Jor-El", Clark responded angrily "I have told you, everything that I need or want is in Smallville, I don't know you or what you want for me but I will not be a part of it"  
  
Clark suddenly feeling a sharp burning pain on his chest fell to the ground, he knew what was happening, as it had happened before. Clark ripped open his shirt to see the mark of his ancestors being burned back onto his chest, giving off a red glow as it appeared.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Clark said in a painful voice, "Why would you do this to your son?"  
  
"Kal-El, the time will be coming when you will be forced to choose", said Jor-El in an emotionless tone, "And you will be forced to confront that which you have feared most"  
  
"What choice Jor-El!", Clark shouted back, "What are you talking about?"  
  
The mark on Clarks chest, suddenly turned a bright blue, and Clark felt a huge force, that flung him to the bottom of the barn. Having heard the noise coming from the barn the Kents had ran to the entrance of the barn in time to see Clark land with a thud on the barn floor.  
  
"Clark!", screamed Martha, as she and Jonathan ran over to Clark.  
  
"Son, what's been going on over here?", asked a concerned Jonathan, "We heard you shouting and saw a red glow coming from the barn"  
  
As Clark rolled over, the Kents saw the mark on Clarks chest. Jonathan having already seen this mark before on Clark knew that Jor-El was involved somehow.  
  
"Its Jor-El dad" Clark replied as he got to his feet.  
  
"Did he hurt you son?" asked a concerned Jonathan.  
  
"No" replied a worried Clark, "but he said that the time was coming when I would have to make a choice"  
  
"What choice" asked an angry Jonathan, "Why cant he just leave us alone? Let you get on with your life"  
  
Martha shocked at the sight of the symbol on Clarks chest asked, "Clark, what is that on your chest?"  
  
"It's a Kryptonian symbol of my ancestors" replied Clark. "Did Jor-El do this to you?", asked Martha, clearly upset and concerned about the scar on his chest and not realising that Jonathan already knew that this had been done to Clark before.  
  
"Mom, its ok. It doesn't hurt and it isn't permanent." Clark replied.  
  
"How do you know Clark?", Martha said, realising that this had previously happened to Clark, "Has this happened before?"  
  
Clark looked at Jonathan apprehensively, Martha seeing this turned to Jonathan, confused and slightly angry, and said "Did you know about this Jonathan?"  
  
Jonathan, knowing this had hurt Martha, did not know how to reply. Martha continued to stare a Jonathan looking for a response, and realising that Jonathans silence meant that this had happened to Clark before, continued "I cant believe you didn't tell me. A lot of things have happened to this family, but we have always told each other the truth!"  
  
Martha turned and left the barn. Jonathan feeling guilty and realising that they had hurt her tried to call after her, "Martha... Wait...MARTHA!" Jonathan shouted as he started to follow her.  
  
Clark left alone standing in the middle of the barn, felt the scar on his chest. He walked outside of the barn and looked towards the sky and the rain fell on him. He thought that he was through with Jor-El, but Clark could only think one thing, what if this choice that Jor-El talked about would take him toward the destiny he had read in the ship. Would the choices he was about to make, result in him turning on everyone he loves. Clarks head drooped and he began walking towards the house, with only the words of Jor-El continuing to play in his head.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
The sun rose bringing light to Smallville, the rain had stopped and the town was quickly drying. Clark stood on the porch of the house looking around, almost as if he were taking in his surroundings for the last time.  
  
"Clark" Jonathan said as he walked up to Clark. Jonathan put his arm around Clark, "Listen son, we have been through this with Jor-El before. We need to be truthful with each other this time, if Jor-El speaks to you again please tell me and your mother". Jonathan turns Clarks towards him, looking into his Clarks eyes with a steely determination, said "We don't want to lose you again son, you can be as physically strong as many men, have all these powers but your strength comes from your heart, trust it when it comes to making your decisions"  
  
Clarks manages a slight smile, "Thanks dad, I just hope whatever is waiting me in the coming days I can deal with it."  
  
"Son I have full confidence in you", Jonathan replied smiling "Now you better get on to school before your late".  
  
"Ok dad", replied Clark, and he disappeared as he ran to school.  
  
As Jonathan watched Clark run, the smile slowly disappeared from his face, all he could think was what Jor-El's words meant, and if he would soon be losing his son. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
At LuthorCorp building in Metropolis, Lionel Luthor was sitting at his desk impatiently. He was constantly drumming his fingers on his desk, and continually looking at his watch. His office phone begins to ring and he answers it immediately.  
  
"Is the full analysis of the sample complete" he asked.  
  
"Yes, and No", replied an apprehensive voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" replied an angry Lionel, "Have the tests been completed or not?"  
  
"Yes we carried out every test known to man, on the sample you gave us", the voice said, "but they yielded little results."  
  
"What are you saying then?" Lionel replied with curiosity.  
  
"We tried every DNA test possible, but any enzyme we tried using to cut the DNA in order to get a picture of the samples make up, failed. Even when the sample is examined under a microscope, the sample cannot be classified as blood as we know it because it has a completely different structure. We do not even know how to classify some of the biological component contained within the sample." the voice explained.  
  
Lionel looking slightly puzzled for a moment, then asked, "Ok, if you had to theorise about its origins, where would you say it comes from?"  
  
"From our research, we would have to surmise that the blood is extraterrestrial in origin" the voice said, "Where did you get this sample from? If we had the organism this came from we could probably deduce more answers. Do you know where the sample came from?"  
  
"Unfortunately not", Lionel said as he set the phone down. "but I do have my suspicions" as he stared intensely at a folder on his desk. The folder was labelled 'Clark Kent'.  
  
Lionel took the main sample of blood from a lock-up on his desk and took it to the window where a green figurine stood. He then looked at the blood sample and noticed it bubbling, and then saw that the green figurine was glowing. Lionel then rushed to his phone and recalled the person whom he had jus been speaking.  
  
"It Lionel Luthor here, I have a new test I want you to perform" Lionel said as he stared at the sample of blood in his hands.  
  
Chapter 2: Concern Chloe entered Smallville High with the previous nights events still playing on her mind. She walked down the corridors oblivious to all her surroundings, anytime she saw a friendly face all she could think was that she was a danger to all those around. She felt she needed to distance herself from her friends, from the world into which she got involved.  
  
"Chloe" Clark shouted, but she continued walking, deaf to everything but her own thoughts, "Chloe....wait up" Clark shouted.  
  
Seeing that she wasn't responding Clark ran up to her, and took a hold of her arm. Chloe feeling a little pain turned around, slightly frightened to see who might be there, to find Clark smiling.  
  
"Chloe, is there anything the matter?" Clark asked.  
  
"No, everything's fine Clark" replied Chloe with a forced smile, as she took her arm away and rubbing it.  
  
"Are you sure? because I was calling you, and you seemed to be in a whole different place" asked Clark slightly concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Clark, I'm just a little preoccupied with the latest edition of the Torch." Chloe replied softly, "I've just got a few things to tidy up in the Torch, so I'll see you in class".  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in class Chloe" Clark replied smiling.  
  
As Chloe turned and walked off Clark noticed she was still rubbing her arm. Concerned about this he used his x-ray vision to see if there was anything the matter. As he looked through the layer of clothing on her arm, he noticed bruising, caused by Lionel grabbing her arm.  
  
"Yo, Clark", shouted Pete as he walked towards Clark "what's up?"  
  
"Pete, I think there is something wrong with Chloe", replied Clark.  
  
Pete, seeing the look of concern on Clarks face, asked "Clark man, you're scaring me. Tell me... what's the problem?"  
  
"I think Chloe may be in trouble, I saw bruising on her arm that looked like it was caused by someone grabbing her." Clark said in a worried voice, "There isn't much Chloe is afraid of, but she seemed in a completely different world today, when I took a hold of her arm today she looked almost frightened until she realised it was me"  
  
Pete could see that Clark was genuinely concerned, and after hearing what Clark had said, replied "Yo Clark, do you want me to talk to her?, You know see if I can get her to talk about what caused the bruises or what's bothering her?"  
  
Clark replied "Yeah Pete, but don't mention the bruises, I was using my x- ray vision at the time. Touch her arm or something, we have to let her tell us"  
  
"I'll talk to Lana and check if she has noticed anything strange with Chloe" Clark replied.  
  
"No problem Clark, I'm meeting Chloe in the Torch later. I'll let you know how it goes" Pete said, "Now we better get to class"  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------*  
  
Later that day, Chloe was sitting in front of her computer in the Torch. Chloe had begun to feel the gravity of the situation she found herself in, she had become almost detached from the world she knew, and had become embroiled in a new world. A world where she felt she could only count on herself to save herself and her friends. All she could think was how was she supposed to bring down the untouchable Lionel Luthor, there only one simple answer to that question....she couldn't. Her thoughts were then disturbed by a voice coming from the door of the Torch.  
  
"Hey Chloe" said a concerned Pete, "what's on the Torch's agenda today"  
  
"Nothing major" replied Chloe in a weary voice  
  
Pete could then tell for himself that something was bothering Chloe, there was always something she was looking into, some mystery, some story. "Chloe is there something wrong?" asked Pete as he walked over to her.  
  
"No, I'm fine Pete" replied Chloe, letting out a sigh, "I'm just a little tired from pulling a lot of late shifts at the Torch"  
  
"Yeah you do look beat" replied Pete smiling. "Do you want to go get a coffee or something to eat" asked Pete, putting both hands on her arms.  
  
Chloe flinched, and drew slightly back holding her bruised arm. Pete seeing that this was out of character for Chloe, and seeing her holding her arm asked, "Chloe what's the wrong with your arm?"  
  
"Nothing its fine, I just fell on it last night while I was working on the latest edition of the Torch", replied a worried Chloe.  
  
Pete could feel that Chloe was hiding something from her, and asked "Let me see your arm"  
  
"Pete, I said it was fine. Seriously everything is ok" Chloe replied forcibly, "Now are we going to get something to eat or not"  
  
"Sure, what do you feel like?" replied Pete in his usual confident way, smiling at Chloe to make her feel at ease again after his questioning. Chloe smiled back, but it felt like it was requiring all her energy to do so, and replied "Anything warm." At the Talon Lana was working hard. The Talon was filled, business was better than ever. Lana was rushing from one area of it to another, serving drinks, cleaning tables and anything else that was required. Clark entered the Talon and saw Lana, but rather than thinking of Lana and what he may have cost himself with her, the only things playing on Clarks mind were Jor- Els words and what was wrong with Chloe. Clark walked up to Lana.  
  
"Hey Lana", said Clark as Lana weaved around him in order to give customers their orders, "Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Not at the moment Clark, can it wait until later?" replied Lana hurriedly, continuing to weave around Clark.  
  
Clark followed after her, "Its about Chloe, I'm worried about her, I think there is something wrong with her"  
  
Lana stopped, hearing the concern in Clarks voice, "What's the matter with Chloe?" Lana asked, her facial expression turning to that of concern.  
  
"She hasn't been herself today, and I think someone has tried to hurt her." Clark replied, looking down at the floor, trying to hide his anger and sadness at the fact that Chloe was hurt and he was not there to protect her, "have you noticed anything strange lately with her?"  
  
"No, not particularly" Lana replied apprehensively, Lana bit her lower lip, "Well there may be something but I'm not sure"  
  
Clark, knowing that anything could be important, looked into Lana's eyes and said softly, "Lana please, anything. I think Chloe needs help, I need to know"  
  
Lana looking back into Clarks eyes could tell that Clark was really concerned and was genuinely afraid for her, began to talk, "Well last night I was catching up on some notes, and I heard Chloe come in. She went straight to her room from what I could tell. A little while later I got up to get a drink, and as I passed her room I could swear that she was crying."  
  
"Do you know why she was crying?" asked Clark becoming more concerned as he was continually finding out more.  
  
"No, I did not want to disturb her. Chloe and I have had our problems about privacy, and I did not want intrude and make her feel uncomfortable.", replied Lana now feeling slightly guilty.  
  
Clark could see this, and said, "Lana you weren't to know, I will talk to Chloe later and try to find out the whole story"  
  
Lana smiled and got back to her work. Clark walked out of the Talon, and looked around, trying to think of someway to approach Chloe, to find out what was wrong with her. Clark was then suddenly hit with a burst of pain, as his chest began to feel like it was burning. Clark staggered down an alley and behind one of the buildings. "Kal-El, be wary of those around you and the choices you make" a thunderous voice said from within Clarks head.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE JOR-EL" Clark shouted in pain, "I DON'T NEED YOU, OR YOUR ADVICE."  
  
A burst of gold light came from the symbol on Clarks chest, shining through his shirt. Clark was then thrust against the wall of the building, while continually being pushed into it he was also being pushed up it.  
  
"Heed my words Kal-El, be wary of everyone", Jor-El said.  
  
The symbol on Clark's chest then stopped glowing and Clark fell back to the ground. Clark got up, feeling his chest. Clark looked around carefully to make sure no one had witnessed the events that had just took place. Clark ran out from the alley knowing that there was something different about Jor- El, and that there was only one place he was going to get answers... The caves.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chapter 3: Exposure Later that night the rain began to fall again, each drop turning the ground into a dark mirror. Clark drove up to Chloe's house, he looked at Chloe's house and began to doubt whether he should confront Chloe and find out what was wrong. He had called Pete and Pete also believed something was wrong with Chloe. Clark then felt the symbol on his chest, something was different, it wasn't just there to remind him of his heritage, but he could not figure it out. Clark got out of his car and walked up to the house and knocked on the door, the door opened and Chloe was there.  
  
"Hey Chloe" Clark said apprehensively, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure Clark, come in", Chloe turned and walked towards the living room "Shut the door behind you"  
  
Chloe curled up on a chair as Clark came in and shut the door. He looked at Chloe, why was she afraid to tell him what was wrong? He then entered the living room and sat on a chair opposite Chloe.  
  
"What can I do for you Clark?" enquired Chloe.  
  
"Chloe, I know that something's wrong. I know about the bruises on your arm, why did you not say something?" Clark asked, with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Clark" Chloe replied defensively, "I told you earlier I was fine"  
  
"Chloe you've been in a world of your own all day, even Pete is concerned." Clark replied moving over towards Chloe, "We're your friends Chloe and we want to help you"  
  
Chloe stood up, seeming agitated, "Clark, I don't know what you think, but everything is fine. I don't need any help, because there is nothing I need help with!"  
  
Clark could see Chloe was keeping something from him and asked "Ok then, let me see your arm"  
  
"Why?, I told you there was nothing wrong with it" Chloe replied trying to get off the subject.  
  
"Well today when I tried to slow you by holding your arm, you moved away from me holding it. Even Pete noticed it, he said when he touched your arm you flinched in pain" Clark responded, "If there is nothing the matter with it then show me it"  
  
Chloe pulled up the sleeve of her jumper on her unbruised arm, "There!, you see Clark, everything is fine" Chloe replied hesitantly, as she rolled the sleeve back down.  
  
"What about your other arm?" Clark replied.  
  
Chloe looking away from Clark, slowly rolled up her other sleeve to reveal the bruising. It was plain to see that the bruising was caused by the hand of someone grabbing her with some force.  
  
"Chloe who did this to you?", Clark asked as he walked over to her taking her hand, "Chloe I can help you, just tell me"  
  
Chloe began to cry, "Clark you cant help me", Chloe replied taking in a deep breath, "I have to deal with this myself"  
  
Chloe took her hand away from Clark, and turned away from him as she wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"From what I can see Chloe you could use some help", Clark said turning Chloe back towards him, "these people hurt you, just tell me what you need from me and I'll do it"  
  
"Clark", Chloe replied with a quiet shaky voice, as she became teary eyed again, "I...I need", Chloe looked towards the ground, could she tell Clark how she betrayed him? Would Clark still want to help if he knew everything?, Chloe continued "I need you to go"  
  
Clark disappointed with Chloe's response, tried to talk to her again, "Chloe" Before Clark could even begin Clark she turned to run up the stairs, "Clark just go", she answered back in a trembling voice.  
  
As Clark tried to follow, he was again struck with pain, and he fell into the hallway. The pain was more intense than before, and the veins on Clarks head bulged as he tried not to yell in pain. Chloe heard Clark fall and walked onto the landing above the stairs and saw Clark lying down.  
  
"CLARK!!! What's the matter?" Chloe shouted from the top of the stairs. Clark got up clutching his chest, "Nothing I just tripped", Clark replied trying to mask his pain. He ran out the door slamming it behind him. Chloe concerned at this walked to the window overlooking the front of her house and watched as Clark tried to stagger towards his car. Clark no longer being able to stand the pain fell to his hands and knees. Clark straightened his back and undone his shirt, the symbol on his chest was glowing an intense red. Chloe looked on, she noticed that something was illuminating the area directly in front of Clark a bright red. The symbol suddenly stopped glowing and Clark fell forward again, his face landing in the muddy garden.  
  
The voice of Jor-El began to resound in his head again, "Kal-El come to me" the voice repeated. Clark knowing that disobeying the voice of Jor-El would only cause the symbol to hurt him again, got up and ran to his car and sped off heading towards the caves.  
  
Chloe looked on in confusion, what had she just witnessed, was Clark a meteor freak? She began to realise what Lionel's reason was for having an interest in Clark, he thought Clark was special in some unique way, but needed proof of it before he could act, but what did he want to do to Clark? Chloe knowing that the decision she was about make could endanger her own life, she decided that she could never tell Lionel of the event which just took place, she knew she could never forgive herself if anything happened to Clark.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Clark pulled up at the caves, as the downpour continued. Clark stared at the entrance of the cave with a sense of fear, a fear of what he may discover, a fear of what may happen when he entered the cave. A bright white light began emanating from the cave, "Kal-El come to me", the voice of Jor-El said again. Clark slowly began to make his way into the caves.  
  
As he walked through the cave, he looked at the walls. The picture and symbols where giving off light almost as if they had come to life. Clark walked to the symbol where he had first put the key. A beam of light then shone on Clark, as beams of energy slithered around him. Clark confused shouted out, "Jor-El I'm here, now what do you want!!!"  
  
"Kal-El, it is time for you to choose", Jor-El's voice replied.  
  
"Time for me to choose what", replied Clark worried about the choice he would have to make, "I don't understand, why can't you just leave me and my family alone"  
  
"Kal-El, it is time for you to forge your destiny", Jor-El's voice thundered, "I will give you a choice, and you must decide now which life you want to lead"  
  
Clark looked around as the symbols on the walls continually changed, almost as if they were telling a story. Clark then looked up, where the beam of light was coming from, "Ok Jor-El, tell me what it is I must choose" Clark replied forcefully.  
  
"The first choice Kal-El is, I will allow you to live as a human, but you will lose all your powers. You will be unable to do the great things that you have been able to do so far in your life. The second is to continue on as you have so far, keep your abilities and live your life with the knowledge that you may live your life alone.", responded Jor-El, "Make your choice Kal-El"  
  
Clark, unable to think how he was supposed to make such a choice shouted, "If I choose to live as a human, will I be free from you...will I be able to live as I choose?"  
  
"Yes Kal-El....Now choose", replied Jor-El, for the first time sounding almost human.  
  
Clark realising that the burden of his secret would be lifted from him, he could begin to live his life free from the destiny Jor-El had set from and realising that this could mean he could be with Lana, shouted "I want to live as a human"  
  
"Very well Kal-El", replied a disappointed voice, "You have made your choice, but you will always bear mark of your ancestors, it will serve as a reminder of where you're from and the hopes of a people you carried"  
  
Clark was then lifted into the air, the symbol on his chest began to glow a bright blue, a stream of blue energy suddenly shot from the symbol to the key slot in the wall. The stream the stopped and Clark fell to the ground, on impact Clark felt a sharp pain. Clark got up feeling his side, he then realised what this meant, he was human, he could now live like anybody else his age. Clark smiled, and ran out of the caves. Clark got into his car, and looked back to caves, he no longer had to fear Jor-El and he was now free from his destiny. Clark started then engine, a new road was in front of him he did not know where he was going now but he felt like the weight of a world had been lifted from him, he pulled away from the caves and began to make his way back to the farm.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
The next morning the rain was still falling, Jonathan came running into the house, "Have you seen Clark Martha?" Jonathan asked slightly out of breath.  
  
"I think he's still asleep", Martha replied, "I'll get him up now" Martha walked to the bottom of the stairs and began to shout, "CLARK..CLARK YOUR FATHER WANTS YOU"  
  
Clark barely finding the energy to open his eyes replied, "OK...ILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE", he slowly got up almost forgetting he had lost all of his abilities. Clark got dressed and made his way down stairs.  
  
"Hey Mom, hey Dad" said Clark as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Martha looked up at Clark, she could see Clark could barely keep his eyes open, and was really sluggish. "Clark are you ok?" Martha asked as she approached Clark to get a closer look at him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Mom..actually I feel great" replied Clark with a beaming smile, "What makes you think there is something wrong anyway?"  
  
Martha looked Clark up and down, and replied with a smile "Look at the state of you...I haven't seen you this scruffy from when you were a child"  
  
Clark looked at a reflection of himself in the window, and quietly laughed at himself, "Yeah it's great"  
  
Martha looked at Jonathan, as they were both bemused by Clark's good mood, and the smiled at each other. Jonathan got up and said, "Well seeing as your in such a good mood, I need you to lift tractor while I make some repairs"  
  
"Dad that's not going to be possible", Clark replied apprehensively.  
  
Jonathan stared at Clark strangely, "And why is that then?" he replied.  
  
Clark put his hands in his pockets and looked towards the floor, and replied "I sort of don't have my abilities anymore"  
  
Jonathan and Martha looked at each other with bewilderment, before Jonathan replied, "What do you mean you sort of don't have your abilities anymore?"  
  
"Jor-El", before Clark could finish Jonathan interrupted, "Jor-El Clark!! What did he do to you son?", Jonathan angrily said.  
  
"He was calling me" Clark replied, "All I knew was that I had to go to the caves, I don't know why, it was just a feeling"  
  
Jonathan turned his back to Clark, putting his hands behind his head. Martha could see that Jonathan was getting angry, began talking.  
  
"Clark I thought we agreed to talk about things like this" Martha said, looking at Clark with concern, "What exactly happened when you got to the caves"  
  
"Its hard to explain" Clark replied, trying to recollect the previous nights events, "The pictures on the cave walls..they were glowing and changing...it was almost like they were trying to tell me something".  
  
Jonathan walked to Martha's side, they looked on with concern, fearing Clark may have done something that may harm him later. Clark still trying to get his thoughts together, continued.  
  
"Then there was this blinding light that surrounded me, and Jor-El then offered me the choice of living like a human without any abilities, or to continue as I was" said Clark, Clark lifted his head and looked his parents in the eyes, "I chose to give up my abilities, I..I just want to be normal and to have Jor-El out of our lives for good"  
  
Martha took Clarks hand, "Clark..you always were normal, your gifts made you the person you are today.", Martha said softly looking at Clark, "but if you feel that you had to give you gifts up, then it makes no difference to us, you're our son"  
  
Jonathan did not know how to react. On the one hand he was glad, Clark did not have to be careful anymore, he could do the things other kids his age do. On the other hand he could not help but feel that Jor-El was trying something else to take his son away from him. Jonathan walked over to Clark and put his hand on Clark's shoulder.  
  
"Clark I cant say that I agree with the way you went about this, you should have came to your Mother and I, but you have made your decision and I just want you to be careful Son. We cant be sure if Jor-El can be trusted." Jonathan said looking dead into Clark's eyes.  
  
"There's one more thing" Clark replied, unsure if he should continue.  
  
"What is it Clark?" Jonathan asked, wondering what else there could possibly be.  
  
"Jor-El said I will bear the mark of my ancestors for the rest of my life", responded Clark.  
  
"So he has basically scarred you for life then", Martha replied slightly angry, "What sort of people were they?". Jonathan could see Martha was upset by this, he put his arm around her replying, "I don't know", kissing her forehead after. He then looked at Clark, Clark looking back could tell Jonathan was worried.  
  
"Don't worry, Jor-El wont be bothering us anymore", Clark reassured them. They then sat down, there was an uneasy silence as they began breakfast, Clark stared out the window as the sun broke through the rain clouds, and shone through the window. Feeling the warmth on his face, he could only think that everything was going to be allright.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------*  
  
Chapter 4: Questions and Answers Lionel was in his office meeting with representatives of a company. As they were talking his secretary entered his office. The representatives looked to Lionel for a reason for this interruption. Lionel got up sternly looking at his secretary, and walk over to her.  
  
"Mrs Stone", Lionel said aloud, "Can you please explain to me and to my friends here why you have burst into my office?"  
  
His secretary looking uncomfortable, went in closer to Lionel and replied quietly, "I'm sorry for the intrusion Mr Luthor, but you were not to be disturbed unless they arrived"  
  
Lionel turned around quickly, stroking his beard, Mrs Stone turned and left the office. He looked up at the representatives, and walked towards them, "I'm afraid I am going to have to cut our meeting short, but I have other business to attend" Lionel said powerfully. The representatives looked at each other confused, as one of them replied "Lionel Luthor giving up the chance to make a quick million...Is the world coming to an end?".  
  
The representatives laughed amongst themselves, Lionel's eyes narrowed as he grew angry at being the source of their laughter.  
  
"Gentlemen, you will either leave my office now or I will have you forcibly removed" Lionel replied coldly, "Now get out of my office"  
  
Seeing that Lionel was serious, they gathered there things and quickly made their way out of his office. Lionel walked to his desk and sat in his chair, he swivelled his chair to face the main doors of his office. He then hit a button on his phone and said, "Show them in Mrs Stone"  
  
"Right away Mr Luthor", Mrs Stone replied.  
  
The doors opened and a group of scientists came in. They began setting up equipment and a display, Mr Luthor looked on with impatience as he waited for them to finish. "Is this really necessary", Lionel said with annoyance.  
  
"Yes Mr Luthor, in order for us to convey our results to you", replied a female Asian scientist, "You hired me to investigate this for you and I believe you will be pleased with what we have found".  
  
With the equipment ready the other scientists left the room, the female scientist activated the display, "Lionel, although as strange as your test was, it did yield results, and we have been able to learn much more about the blood sample" she said as she changed the display to a video of the blood sample magnified many times, this was the sample before the meteor fragment was introduced, the video changed "as we can see the blood begins to react violently when the meteor fragment is in close proximity to it"  
  
Lionel looked on with intrigue, "So what have you been able to determine?" Lionel said with interest.  
  
"Well we sent the blood and the meteor fragment for physiological examination and it confirmed what we thought", she replied, turning to face Lionel "the blood is definitely extraterrestrial"  
  
Lionel's eyes opened wide, "What makes you so sure now?", Lionel asked, "If I am to pursue this, I need to be sure there is no possibility of it being human", he said as he sat forward and looked straight at the scientist.  
  
"Mr Luthor, the blood and the meteor fragment share some unique traits in the way they are made up", she replied, "these traits cannot be found anywhere or in anything else on this planet. Where ever those meteors came from, this blood also originated from." Lionel swivelled his chair to face the large over looking Metropolis, his chin leaning on his hand, Lionel was deep in thought. "What exactly did you mean by the blood reacts violently when in close proximity to the meteor rocks?" Lionel asked with his back to the scientist.  
  
"Well we still are performing tests, but we think it was slowly causing the blood to break down on the cellular level" she replied, "but we have yet to confirm this Mr Luthor"  
  
"Continue the tests, I want to be continually updated with any findings" Lionel replied, still deep in thought, "that will be all".  
  
"What about the equipment?", the scientist asked  
  
"I said that will be all" Lionel replied forcefully.  
  
"Yes Mr Luthor", she replied.  
  
She turned and left his office closing the doors behind her. Lionel still looking out the window swivelled his chair back to face his desk. He then opened a drawer in his desk, lifting out the file on Clark. He opened the file and stared at the photograph of Clark.  
  
"Clark Kent" Lionel said sharply, "so many questions I have about you, yet no answers. Why did your parents require a fake adoption?..and so soon after the meteor shower?."  
  
Lionel poured himself a glass of scotch, and walked to the window with his scotch and the photograph of Clark. He took a drink of scotch, and then raised the photograph of Clark to his eyelevel. "Well Clark, who are you?" Lionel said staring at Clarks photograph, almost as if he were looking for his answers in it.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
At Smallville High the usual hustle and bustle was going on before classes began. Chloe was in the Torch, she was looking over all the cases that had happened in Smallville over the past few years. She could see a similarity in a lot that she had been previously blind to, blinded by her friendship with Clark. As she read through more and more files Clarks name appeared regularly. Chloe got up and walked over to her wall of weird. She stared intently at it, all of the things that she had seen, all of those people affected by the meteor rocks. Did Clark belong on the wall? How could she be so blind? Chloe sat back in her chair, what had she seen the previous night, she leaned back in her chair trying to make some sense of what she had witnessed.  
  
"Hey Chloe"  
  
Chloe shot up to see Pete standing at the door, "Oh hi Pete" Chloe replied.  
  
Pete feeling like he wasn't wanted at the moment asked, "You want me to leave?"  
  
"What??" replied Chloe, shaking her head almost as if to wake herself, "why?"  
  
"Well Chloe you seem to be in a world of your own there", Pete replied smiling.  
  
Chloe smiled back, "Pete have you ever seen something, or somebody do something that makes you doubt who they truly are?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yeah, I saw my brother steal my dinner before, I really had issues about him for years" Pete replied laughing  
  
"Pete I'm serious", Chloe replied sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry, go ahead tell me what bothering you", Pete replied hoping this was what had been causing Chloe's strange behaviour.  
  
"I don't know how to say this", Chloe replied staring at Pete, "It's Clark".  
  
Chloe paused wondering if she should continue, she did not want to make a fool out of herself. Pete began to worry, what had Chloe seen or found out about Clark.  
  
"What...What about Clark?", Pete replied trying to keep his composure.  
  
"I think he may have been affected by the meteors Pete" Chloe replied, as she glanced back to the wall of weird.  
  
Pete sighed almost in relief, he could relax knowing Chloe had not found the truth about Clark, but something she had saw has caused her to suspect Clark may not be who he says he is. Pete ran his hand over his head, "Chloe, what makes you think Clark has been affected by the meteors? You've known him forever, and never thought anything like that." Pete asked nervously.  
  
"I saw....I saw something last night when Clark was at my house", Chloe replied recollecting what she had saw, "Its hard to explain..I don't even", Chloe stopped.  
  
"Chloe just tell me...I'm Clarks friend as well", Pete asked, pressing Chloe to reveal what she had seen.  
  
"Clark came over to talk to me", Chloe paused, "but it was nothing major", she replied, as she did not want Pete to know the full extent of what happened between her and Clark, "I had went upstairs and I heard a bang, when I went to the top of the stairs I saw Clark on the floor", Chloe stopped again wondering whether to continue.  
  
"Was that it?" Pete replied looking confused.  
  
"No, when I asked him if he was ok he said he was fine and ran out the door....I walked to a window to make sure he was ok, but he was stumbling about" Chloe replied.  
  
Pete sat forward and looked at Chloe intently.  
  
"He then fell to his knees...for some reason he opened his shirt, and there was some sort of light coming from him." Chloe replied looking at Pete almost fearful of what she was saying.  
  
"Are you sure this light was coming from Clark?" Pete asked with concern.  
  
"It had to be" Chloe replied.  
  
"Chloe...Are you sure?" Pete asked again.  
  
"Clarks back was to me, but he couldn't have been holding a light", Chloe replied looking directly at Pete, "his arms were outstretched"  
  
Pete leant further forward putting his face in his hands, before sitting back again. He stared at Chloe, he knew he had to tell Clark, but he didn't like the fact that he had to lie to Chloe. Chloe was one of his best friends, how could he go behind her back? The bell then went, Pete got up, "Chloe, just keep this to yourself for the time being, we'll try to get it sorted out later" Pete said.  
  
Chloe just nodded.  
  
"Come on, we better get to class" Pete replied.  
  
Chloe grabbed her bag and they both headed to their first class.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Later that day Clark and Pete were in the locker room as they got changed for their gym class. Pete knew he had to tell Clark, and walked over to him.  
  
"Yo Clark" Pete said as he sat down beside Clark, "I think you better avoid Chloe for the rest of the day"  
  
"Why?", asked Clark slightly confused.  
  
"She thinks that you've been affected by the meteor rocks", Pete replied quietly.  
  
"Why would she think that?", asked a shocked Clark.  
  
"She said that she seen a light or something some from you last night", replied Pete.  
  
Clark leant towards Pete and pulled the neck of his t-shirt forward. Pete looked down and saw the scar on Clarks chest. Pete shocked by what he saw asked, "When did that return?"  
  
"A few nights ago", Clark replied, "Jor-El's voice returned and he marked me with this again"  
  
"Was that where the light Chloe saw, was coming from?", Pete asked.  
  
Clark nodded his head.  
  
"What are we gonna tell her Clark?", asked a worried Pete.  
  
"I don't know Pete", Clark replied, "I guess I'll just have to tell her she's wrong"  
  
"Just say she sees you using your powers later?", Pete asked growing increasingly worried.  
  
"Well that's impossible now", replied Clark turning his head to look at Pete, he smiled and continued, "because I'm human now"  
  
Pete looked at Clark in shock, and asked, "How?"  
  
"It's a long story", replied Clark.  
  
"Well I'm going over to Chloe's place after school to do some revision, I'll see if I can convince her than your just normal" Pete replied smiling.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chloe and Pete pulled up to her house. As they walked up to the door they saw that it was already opened.  
  
"My dad must have got home early", replied a surprised Chloe.  
  
Chloe pushed open the door, as the opened it revealed a destructive mess. Everything had been smashed and destroyed. Pete and Chloe looked on in shock as the entered the house and saw the total destruction.  
  
"Chloe we better phone the police", Pete said calmly.  
  
Chloe could not speak, she just nodded her head as she left one room and entered another. Each room revealed more devastation and destruction. Pete followed her as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"DAD", Chloe screamed as she turned putting her head into Pete's shoulder. Pete looked towards the kitchen floor, Pete's face turned to an expression of horror. Chloe's dad was laying on the floor badly beaten. Blood ran from wounds on his head and body. Pete got down to Chloe's dad and checked for a pulse, "Come on, ok Chloe there's still a pulse" Pete said, "Chloe I need you to ring an ambulance"  
  
Chloe didn't move, tears streamed down her face, and her hands were shaking.  
  
"CHLOE....CHLOE", Pete shouted.  
  
Chloe again did not respond. Pete got up and ran to the phone and rang 911. Chloe slowly walked over to where her dad was laying, she got down on her knees taking her dads hand. Chloe began crying loudly, "Dad....Dad" she said crying. Chloe put her head on her Dads chest.  
  
"I'm sorry Dad...I'm sorry", Chloe sobbed, "its all my fault, what have I done?"  
  
Chloe sat back against a wall, "it's my fault", Chloe began repeating.  
  
Pete set the phone down and ran over to Chloe, "Chloe...CHLOE", Pete said forcefully.  
  
Chloe looked up at Pete, still repeating 'it's my fault'.  
  
"The police and ambulance are on their way", Pete said. Chloe was distraught, Pete sat down beside her and put his arm around her. Chloe rested her head on Pete's shoulder and cried uncontrollably.  
  
As the ambulances pulled up, neighbours stood outside wondering what the commotion was about. The paramedics rushed into the house, Chloe's dad was put onto a stretcher. They put Chloe's dad into the back of the ambulance as the neighbours looked on in shock, a blanket was put around Chloe as she got into the back of the ambulance. As Pete tried to get in a paramedic stopped him, "Family only son"  
  
Pete frowned with frustration, "Chloe I'll meet you at the hospital" Pete shouted.  
  
Chloe still in shock, did not respond. The ambulance sped off, Pete stood watching the ambulance disappear into the distance. The police began taping of Chloe's house, and neighbours returned to their own houses. Pete phoned his family so that he could get a ride to the hospital. He could not imagine how Chloe was feeling, she was alone with no one to help her comfort her. Pete sat down on the curb and waiting for his ride to arrive.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chapter 5: Evil Staring Chloe sat quietly waiting on word from the doctors on her fathers condition, Pete could not find any words to help Chloe. He looked at her, and saw her as he had never saw her, broken. Chloe was slowly being consumed by her thoughts, was this her fault? Who else was going to get hurt? Pete looked at his watch and got out of his seat uncomfortably, "Chloe..look I've got to go", Pete said looking down at the emotionless face of Chloe, "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Chloe barely nodded her head. Pete leant down to her and took her hands, "Look I've phoned Clark and he is on his way now". Pete got up and began walking slowly away.  
  
"Pete", Chloe said barely loud enough for Pete to hear. Pete turned around, and Chloe continued, "Thanks".  
  
Pete replied with a sympathetic smile, and replied, "No problem Chloe..let me know as soon as there is any news about your dad".  
  
Chloe looked at the clock opposite her, she stared at it as the hands went round. Chloe was exhausted, she felt like she had been awake for days. A doctor came round the corner and looked around before saying aloud, "Chloe Sullivan?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Chloe", Chloe replied as she got up.  
  
The doctor approached her, and Chloe fearing the worst asked, "How is my Dad?"  
  
The doctor smiled and replied, "He suffered some severe injuries, but we believe he is going to be fine"  
  
Chloe began crying, and smiled, she could not find any words to express her relief.  
  
The doctor continued, "Your father suffered 3 broken ribs, a broken arm and fractured jaw and skull. He also has severe swelling around his face so, we will probably have to keep him here for the next few weeks and keep him under observation"  
  
"Can I see him?", Chloe asked.  
  
"Well he is currently sedated at the moment but we can show you where he is", the doctor replied, the doctor turned and said, "If you follow me I'll take you round to see him"  
  
The doctor led Chloe to the room where her father was. She looked through the window, Chloe stared at the heavily bandaged body of her dad. Chloe could barely recognise him, his face was swollen and bruised, Chloe could not believe that the person laying on the bed was her dad.  
  
"Can I go in and see him?" Chloe asked, her voice trembling as she tried to control her emotions.  
  
"Not right at the moment", the doctor replied, "Its best if he rests at the moment, I'll send a nurse to you when it's ok for you to see him"  
  
"Ok", replied Chloe. The doctor began to walk away, "Doctor!", Chloe said loudly. The doctor turned around to Chloe, "Thank you". The doctor smiled and continued on down the corridor.  
  
Chloe turned and looked in on her father again, as she stared a dark reflection appeared in the window beside her. Chloe moved her eyes slowly up the reflection, she saw the cold face of Lionel Luthor staring in at her father. Chloe spun around in fear and shock.  
  
"What do you want?" Chloe asked, her voice trembling as she backed away from Lionel.  
  
"Well when I heard that one of my employees had been badly beaten, I was overcome with concern and thought I should come down to check if he was all right, Miss Sullivan", Lionel replied in an arrogant tone.  
  
"Yeah rite", Chloe replied, wiping tears away from her face.  
  
Lionel turned and stared at Chloe's dad, "If only I had not given him the day off", Lionel said shaking his head.  
  
Chloe stared at Lionel confused, "Who was to know that this would happen" Lionel continues as he quickly turned his head and stared frighteningly into Chloe's eyes.  
  
Chloe's eyes opened wide, "You...you did this to my dad" Chloe barely replied.  
  
"Me?", Lionel cockily replied, "I'm just a concerned employer who heard one of his best employees had been injured"  
  
Lionel walked up to Chloe putting his mouth close to Chloe's ear, "Miss Sullivan I hope you are going to reconsider your stance on our agreement."  
  
"No I won't do it" Chloe quietly replied.  
  
"Well that is a shame Miss Sullivan", Lionel replied and the tone of his voice changed to a much lower sinister sound, "because I have already said that there will be consequences and your father lies in a bed because of you Miss Sullivan"  
  
Tears began to stream down Chloe's face as she felt powerless in the presence of Lionel. She could not move, she was frozen with fear, as Lionel continued, "Who will it be next Miss Sullivan, maybe your friend Pete? Who else? Miss Lang perhaps. I know maybe Clark Kent."  
  
Lionel stepped back and stared darkly at Chloe, "You see Miss Sullivan, you are to blame. If you had just stuck to our agreement your father wouldn't be laying in a hospital bed right now. Miss Sullivan be warned, the next time your father or one of your friends may not make it to a hospital"  
  
"CHLOE", Clark shouted as he stepped out of the elevator. He turned and saw Chloe standing against the wall with Lionel in front of her. He ran down the corridor to them.  
  
"Mr Luthor?" Clark said in a confused tone.  
  
Lionel rubbed Chloe's upper arm, "Give your father my best wishes Miss Sullivan" Lionel said as he stepped back and stood up straight, he looked at Clark, "Mr Kent", and Lionel then made his way down the corridor.  
  
"Clark", Chloe said in tears, as she wrapped her arms around Clark and began crying uncontrollably. Clark put his arms around her, and he turned and looked at Lionel with suspicion as Lionel entered the elevator.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Clark led Chloe over to the seats facing the room her dad was in. He sat her down, and he then sat down beside her. Chloe was still shaken from her encounter with Lionel and her hands were trembling uncontrollably. Clark could see that something had spooked Chloe, but he was unsure as it could just be the fact her dad was just attacked.  
  
"How are you holding up Chloe?" Clark asked softly.  
  
Chloe looked up at Clark her eye filled with tears, she could not find any words to reply to Clark. She turned her head and stared at the floor sobbing. Clark could not imagine what was Chloe feeling and knew there was nothing he could say or do to change that, for one of the few times in his life he felt powerless.  
  
"Chloe the police are going to be at your house for a few more days", Clark said, "Lana is going to stay with Henry Small..I asked my parents, and they said it's fine for you to come and stay with us until your dad gets out of hospital or until you feel like you're up to going home"  
  
"Thanks Clark", Chloe replied quietly.  
  
"How's your Dad doing?" Clark asked, looking towards the room where her dad was laying.  
  
"The doctors think he will be fine", Chloe replied, as Lionel's words played on her mind. The only thoughts that went through her mind were, what was Lionel going to do next?, Would he go as far as killing someone she loved?  
  
Clark looked back at Chloe with concern, "Hopefully he will be out soon" Clark said, "Do you know what happened?"  
  
Chloe shook her head, "No..Pete..Pete" Chloe could not continue as the image of her father laying on the floor, not moving and bloody., "I...I thought he was dead Clark" Chloe said crying.  
  
Clark put his arm around Chloe, as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Chloe you look like you could do with some sleep", Clark said.  
  
"I want to stay with my dad", Chloe replied walking over to the window and looking at her dad, "Why did he do this to my dad?"  
  
Clark looked at Chloe with confusion, did she know who had done this to her dad? Was it the same person who had hurt Chloe's arm? Clark did not want to ask her in case it upset her further.  
  
"Chloe we can get the doctors to phone the house as soon as your dad wakes up", Clark replied, "You're exhausted Chloe..you need to rest"  
  
Chloe put her hand on the window of her dad's room, almost as if she were trying to touch him, "Ok Clark", Chloe replied reluctantly. Chloe's hand slid down the window as she began to leave with Clark. With Lionel's words still playing on her mind, Chloe worried if her Dad would still be alive the next time she came back, or if one of her friends would be laying in a room next to him. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Lex was in his mansion office browsing through files on his computer. He heard the door to his office open, there was only one person arrogant enough to enter his office without permission....his father. Before the door had fully opened Lex loudly said, "Come in Dad".  
  
Lionel powerfully strode in, flinging the door shut behind him, "Hello Son" Lionel replied.  
  
"So Dad, is this a casual visit to check up on me or does it concern business?", Lex asked annoyed that he had been interrupted.  
  
"Neither Son", Lionel replied with a smirk knowing Lex was not expecting his reply.  
  
"So what do you want then?", Lex asked looking surprised.  
  
"Lex I have a proposal for you, I want you to be a part of something big, something that is going to change the world!" Lionel replied seriously, as he turned and looked Lex dead in the eyes.  
  
Lex was intrigued, "Well what is this something?" Lex asked, closing over his laptop.  
  
"What if I told you that I have found proof of alien life, and that this life form was living amongst us" Lionel replied.  
  
"What do you mean proof, what have you got?", Lex asked becoming more and more intrigued by his dad's proposal.  
  
"As you know Son, you never reveal your hand no matter who that person is", Lionel replied with arrogance, "but you may find the answers you've been looking for if you join me Son, answers to the caves, answers to everything"  
  
Lex could see his father was not joking, there was a seriousness about his father he had never seen before, "I need time to think", Lex replied because he felt he could not trust his dad.  
  
"Don't take too long Lex, this offer is not indefinite", Lionel replied disappointed at what he perceived to be his son's scepticism, "and the world is about to receive a revelation that will shake our very beliefs, and I want you at my side Lex"  
  
Lionel turned and walked out of Lex's office. Lex in disbelief of what his father had just said, poured himself a drink and walked to a window overlooking the front of the mansion. As he took a sip of his drink he watched his father get into his car and drive off. Lex went to a drawer in his desk and lifted out a key, Lex stared at it, it was a key he to a room he promised he would never enter again. Lex left his office and opened a door using the key, he entered the room locking it behind him. The room was in complete darkness, Lex pressed a button on the wall beside the door. A light then began emanating to his left, a screen had been activated containing a file on Clark. Lex stood in the dark staring at the picture of Clark in the file, sipping his drink. Chapter 6: The Turning The rain had not ceased all night, and continued through into the morning. Clark had already got up and was out helping Jonathan around the farm. Martha was in the kitchen preparing breakfast when she heard a creak on the stair, she turned around and saw Chloe standing at the bottom of the stairs in one of Clark's old t-shirts, that fell to just above her knees.  
  
"Chloe", Martha said softly, "come in and sit down, you must be hungry"  
  
"Has the hospital called?", Chloe asked, hoping to hear that her dad was awake.  
  
"Not yet", Martha replied sympathetically, "Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"No..I still don't feel up to eating, but a cup of coffee would be nice", Chloe said forcing a smile.  
  
Martha smiled back, and turned and began to make the coffee.  
  
"How was your father?", Martha asked.  
  
"The doctors think he was going to be fine", Chloe replied.  
  
"It must have been terrible for you finding him like that", Martha said, looking sympathetically at Chloe, Chloe's eyes began to fill up. Martha could see Chloe was upset, "Are you ok Chloe?"  
  
"I walked into the kitchen", Chloe replied, as a tear ran down her face, "there was blood, and my dad was laying so still"  
  
"Chloe", Martha replied, she could see that Chloe needed someone to comfort her so she walked over to Chloe and hugged her, "just let it out, we're here to help".  
  
Chloe continued, "I thought he was dead. I felt paralysed, I couldn't even bring myself to check if he was still alive.....my dads never hurt anybody, it's my all my fault"  
  
"Chloe, you can't blame yourself. You could not have known this was going to happen.", Martha replied, as she rubbed Chloe's back, "You have to be strong, your dads going to want to see you smiling when he wakes up"  
  
Chloe smiled, and leant back from Martha. Martha wiped the remaining tears from Chloe's face. "Now how about I get that coffee out", Martha said smiling as she got up and walked over to the kettle. Chloe replied with a smile.  
  
"If you don't feel like going to school today I can phone the principal for you" Martha said.  
  
"No I think I will go in, a bit of normality may be good for me", Chloe replied, knowing the only place she felt safe was the Torch.  
  
Martha turned and handed Chloe her coffee, "Have the police got any idea of who was responsible for what happened?", Martha asked.  
  
Chloe sipped some of her coffee, "No, I haven't spoke to them from when I gave my statement". Chloe looked around the empty house, "Where's Clark?", she asked.  
  
"Oh he's helping Jonathan around the farm", Martha replied.  
  
Clark and Jonathan then entered the kitchen, wet from working in the rain. Clark was exhausted, he could not believe how tough his farm duties were without his abilities, he the wondered how his dad done this everyday. Clark looked at Chloe, and smiled, "Nice t-shirt Chloe", Clark said, still smiling.  
  
Chloe's eyes opened wide as she remembered what she was wearing, her face turned a bright red with embarrassment. Martha frowned at Clark, "Clark, so I have to get out some of the pictures of you as a child?", Martha replied.  
  
Clarks smile quickly disappeared, as Martha turned towards Chloe and continued, "I washed and dried your clothes after you went to bed last night", Martha said, as she again looked at Clark, "Come with me and I'll show you where they are."  
  
Chloe got up, holding the end of the t-shirt as low as she could get it, as she followed Martha upstairs.  
  
"Must be tough on her", Jonathan said to Clark.  
  
"Yeah I know, she was in a pretty bad in the hospital", Clark replied, "but there was something she said".  
  
"What's the matter Clark?", Jonathan asked, seeing Clark did not know whether to continue.  
  
"I think she might know who attacked her dad, or the people responsible for it", Clark replied, with a concerned look, as he stared at his dad.  
  
"Clark, look whatever she said it may be nothing", Jonathan replied, "Chloe was in shock, her dad had just been attacked so I wouldn't read too much into it".  
  
Clark nodded, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Chloe knew more. She had been acting strange, then her dad was attacked, Clark thought, it couldn't be a coincidence. Clark knew he could not press Chloe on it, as it could dive her further away and he would not be able to help her then. Clark and Jonathan ate their breakfast, and soon after Chloe and Martha came back down the stairs.  
  
"Rite come on you two", Jonathan said, "Lets get you to school before you're late"  
  
Chloe and Clark began walking to the door.  
  
"Chloe, I'll ring the school if the hospital phone", Martha said as they were about to leave the house.  
  
Chloe suddenly stopped, and turned and ran back to Martha, she hugged Martha, "Thank you Mrs Kent", Chloe whispered. She then turned and ran back out to Clark and Jonathan.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Clark and Chloe walked into Smallville High, other pupils stared at Chloe shocked to see her at school. Chloe felt their eyes looking at her, she began to walk faster and Clark tried to keep up. Chloe walked into the Torch and sat at her desk, Clark walked in behind looking at Chloe with concern.  
  
"Chloe is everything ok?" Clark asked, "Are you sure you're up to be being here".  
  
"I'm fine Clark", Chloe replied, "I just could take them looking at me as if I were some sort of freak"  
  
"Chloe they are just concerned about you and your dad", Clark said.  
  
"Why, most of them don't even know me let alone my dad", Chloe replied slightly angry, "They should just worry about their own lives"  
  
"Chloe calm down, there must be something I can do", Clark said, "I'll protect you from their eyes", Clark smiled at Chloe.  
  
Chloe smiled back, something Clark said sparked Chloe's brain into action. There was only one person she knew who wanted to bring down Lionel as much as she needed to. LEX.  
  
Chloe got up and began gathering her things, as Clark looked on in confusion.  
  
"Chloe what's the matter?", Clark asked.  
  
"Nothing Clark, I've just got someone I need to talk to", Chloe replied.  
  
Clark got up and followed Chloe as she walked out of the Torch and began walking to the front doors of Smallville High.  
  
"Chloe tell me where you're going", Clark pleaded with Chloe.  
  
"I can't", replied Chloe.  
  
"Chloe I will follow you where ever you're going", Clark replied in frustration at Chloe's secrecy.  
  
Chloe stopped and looked at Clark, "Clark trust me, I have to do this alone" Chloe said. She turned away and walked out of Smallville High, Clark stood watching her move into the distance. Clark turned back in frustration, he walked back through the crowd of pupils towards the Torch.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Lex was in 'the room', watching a looped playback of his car accident, he turned and looked back at the file on Clark. Lex was caught between his friendship with Clark and the proposition his father had offered him. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes", Lex asked sharply.  
  
"Sir, there is a Miss Sullivan here to see you" a voice on the other side of the door replied.  
  
Lex turned off everything in the room, he then walked to unlocked the door and stepped out of the room.  
  
"Show her into my office", Lex said annoyed by the interruption.  
  
Lex locked the door, and walked to his office. Lex opened the doors to his office, Chloe was already there standing waiting on Lex. He walked over to a bottle of scotch, and poured himself a drink.  
  
"Well Chloe what can I do for you", Lex said.  
  
"Lex, you said you would protect me if I gave you information on your father", Chloe replied.  
  
"You look fine to me Chloe", Lex said smugly.  
  
"I'm fine, but my dad's not", Chloe replied, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Chloe I said I would protect you, and you are perfectly fine aren't you", Lex said sitting down at his desk. He took a drink of his scotch, and looked at Chloe, "well?"  
  
"Lex I need you to protect my dad and friends as well", Chloe asked desperately.  
  
"You know something Chloe," Lex said as he rubbed his face with his hands, "I don't really give a damn about you", Lex said coldly, "that information you gave me, you want to know what happened?"  
  
Chloe in a state of surprise, could only reply quietly the word "What?"  
  
"Nothing", Lex shouted as he got up and slammed his hands on his desk, "It was nothing, it meant nothing and I looked like a fool",  
  
"No...No.that's not possible, all the information I gave you was fact", Chloe replied, frightened of the sudden change in Lex's demeanour.  
  
"You know something, for someone who wants to protect her friends, you pretty quick to accept a deal to give information on Clark!!", Lex continued.  
  
"That's not fair", Chloe replied.  
  
"No Chloe what's not fair is you playing me for a fool", Lex shouted angrily, "You're just like the rest, oh they love you when you're helping them. Then they blame you for every bad thing that happens".  
  
"What are you talking about Lex?", Chloe asked increasingly frightened.  
  
Lex took Chloe's arm and lifted her out of the seat she was sitting in and took her to the front doors of the mansion, "I'm afraid I am going to be cutting our acquaintanceship short, not get the hell out of here", Lex said coldly.  
  
Lex shut the doors in Chloe's face, Chloe fell to the ground in a heap. She now knew she was alone, and she was being backed into a corner from which she could not lash out as it would only come back ten fold against her.  
  
Lex walked back into his office, as Lex was walking back to his desk he caught his reflection out of the side of his eye. Lex lifted a picture frame and stared at his reflection, he slowly tilted the picture frame and his reflection slowly disappeared to reveal a picture of his father. Lex set the picture on his desk and picked up his phone a dialled a number.  
  
"Hello, Lionel Luthor speaking", Lionel's voice answered.  
  
"Hello father", Lex replied.  
  
"Lex?", Lionel asked.  
  
"I will accept you proposal on one condition", Lex replied.  
  
"What's the condition Lex?", Lionel asked.  
  
"That Clark Kent and I have unlimited access to the Kawatchi caves", Lex responed.  
  
"Done", Lionel replied.  
  
Lex set the phone down, and looked back at the picture. Lex could see a reflection of himself, although he himself was not being reflected by the glass.  
  
Chapter 7: Decisions Pete walked into the Torch, and saw Chloe acting strangely. There were files on the floor, and Chloe was searching wildly through file cabinets. Pete ran over to Chloe and grabbed her arms.  
  
"Chloe what's going on, what's the matter", Pete said trying to control Chloe.  
  
"I've got to find it", Chloe replied looking very disillusioned.  
  
Pete looked at Chloe strangely, "What do you have to find?"  
  
"I've got to find it Pete", Chloe replied, and looking at Pete sharply. Chloe then wrestled free from Pete and went to another file cabinet and began looking through files and throwing them on the floor as she continued looking for a file.  
  
Pete walked over and turned Chloe around to face him, "Chloe you've got to stop this", Pete said forcefully, "Tell me what's going on!"  
  
"Why did he do this?", Chloe said as she slumped to the floor, "My dad is in hospital and it's my fault"  
  
Pete looked on concerned, Chloe looked like she had been carrying the weight of the world, and she had just crumbled under it, "Chloe what are you talking about?" Pete replied, "Do you know why your dad was attacked? Do you know who done it?"  
  
Chloe nodded, as Pete's expression turned to that of shock. Why had Chloe kept this from him, why wouldn't she let anybody help?  
  
"Chloe did you tell the police?", Pete asked.  
  
Chloe shook her head.  
  
"What!!", an astonished Pete replied, "Chloe your dad is laying in a hospital bed, you know who done it and you didn't tell the police!!"  
  
"I couldn't" replied Chloe crying.  
  
"Why?" asked Pete, confused and slightly angry.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to prove it", replied Chloe.  
  
Pete looked around thinking, "Tell me, let me help you Chloe", Pete said softly.  
  
"No Pete, you're already in danger", Chloe said, looking at Pete almost as if she were pleading for him not continue, "You could end up like my dad...Pete I...I've got to handle this on my own."  
  
Pete sat back shocked and confused, what had Chloe done? Who else had she put in danger? And why did she continue to protect those people who wanted to hurt her and her friends?  
  
"Chloe, what did you do?" asked Pete still shocked.  
  
"I made a deal that I couldn't go through with, and know the people I care about most are in danger", Chloe replied as she hung her head.  
  
"What deal?......Chloe you cant keep this to yourself any longer there are other people this affects", Pete said looking angrily at Chloe, "Who else are these people going to hurt? Clark? Lana? You could end up dead Chloe"  
  
Chloe was becoming more upset, "Pete", Chloe said quietly.  
  
"Chloe who are the people!!", Pete continued.  
  
Chloe remained silent, unsure of what to say, afraid of what he may think of her if he told her the truth.  
  
Pete got up and looked down at Chloe, "Chloe how are we supposed to help you when you can't help yourself", Pete said softly, Chloe looked up at Pete, "You've got to realise that you involved us, you have put us in danger and we deserve to know the truth"  
  
Chloe hung her head again, as the principals secretary entered the Torch and looked around at the mess, "What's been going on here?"  
  
Pete looked down at Chloe and replied, "Just some spring cleaning".  
  
"Chloe Sullivan?" the secretary asked.  
  
Chloe got up wiping the tears from her face, "Yes" Chloe replied.  
  
"A Martha Kent called and left a message saying the hospital phoned and that your father is awake now", the secretary said.  
  
Chloe's face turned to delight at this news, as it was the first good thing she had heard in a long time. Chloe grabbed her bag and ran out of the Torch, and out of the school.  
  
The secretary looked at Pete, then at the mess. Pete sighed, "I guess I'll take care of the mess", Pete said, the secretary then turned and left the Torch. Pete sat down in a chair and leant forward as he put his face into hands, shell shocked by the revelations from Chloe. Chloe's friends were at risk now, even Clark. Pete did not know what to do, did he tell Clark and Lana about Chloe? or did he keep this between Chloe and himself? Pete got up and began tidying the files away knowing that each choice came with their consequences.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Lex entered his fathers office, Lionel was sitting at his desk along with a scientist. Lex walked over to them, Lionel looked up at Lex with a sinister smile, "Have a seat Son", Lionel said stretching his arm out to the free seat at his desk, "Lex I'd like you to meet Dr Ling, she is has been doing a lot of research for me at the moment on the blood you took from Helens office"  
  
"So you have had it analysed then", Lex replied with interest.  
  
"Yes", Lionel said, "but before we reveal the results to you, we want to ask you a few questions about the blood". Lionel leant forward and stared at Lex intensely.  
  
Lex leant back in his chair coolly, "What do you want to know?", Lex replied confidently.  
  
"Do you know where the blood came from? Or who it came from?" Lionel asked, in hope of hearing the answer he wanted.  
  
"No, It wasn't labelled when I got it" Lex replied.  
  
"Well why did you take it Lex?" Lionel asked curiously.  
  
"I had my suspicions of who it came from, so I was going to have it tested", Lex replied showing no emotion, staring back at his father with unnerving confidence.  
  
"Ok Lex, Dr Ling show Lex your findings", Lionel said looking disappointed with the information he got from Lex.  
  
Dr Ling got, and hit a button on a remote, the blinds of the office shut and a projector from the back of Lionel activated and began displaying information on a screen in the middle of the office, "When the blood was analysed we found DNA sequences and structures not previously seen in anything previously" Dr Ling said, as she hit a button on the remote and the display changed to a magnified display of the blood, "even before we got to the DNA testing there were anomalies in the make up of the blood, there were cells we did not know how to classify...we still don't know how to classify them now"  
  
Lex looked on with interest, absorbing every word Dr Ling was saying. Lionel looked at Lex with pleasure, he could see himself and Lex finally working together, sharing a common goal to find out whatever or whoever the blood came from.  
  
"We tried to get a picture of the DNA, to get an exact look at its structure, but any enzyme we used on the DNA failed", Dr Ling continued, "Lionel then asked us to try another test, we recorded the results when the blood was exposed to the meteor fragments from Smallville".  
  
Dr Ling walked past the screen, again hitting a button on the remote as the display changed again. The display was of the blood cells shaking violently and turning green, "when we began this test results were obtained almost instantaneously, we found cellular breakdown occurring and from this we were then able to extract DNA fragments and build up a DNA structure", Dr Ling continued, "The effect of the meteor fragments on the blood sample surprised us, and we compared the structure of the meteor fragments and the blood. We found they shared some structural similarities."  
  
"Are you saying that where ever the meteors came from the blood came from?", Lex asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes", Dr Ling replied.  
  
"That's all I needed to hear" Lex said turning to his father.  
  
Lionel motioned for Dr Ling to come back to the desk. She walked back turning off the display and opening the blinds again, she sat down in her chair and handed the remote to Lionel.  
  
"Well Lex, that is everything we have discovered so far bar one thing", Lionel said as he smirked at Lex, "the original blood sample you had was stolen from me"  
  
"So" Lex replied confused, "it looks like you got it back"  
  
"You see Son, I never got the original sample back" Lionel said with an evil smile, "I got a fresh sample from the source"  
  
Lex's eyes opened wide as he leant forward shocked and intrigued by what his father had just said, "Where did it come from?" Lex asked.  
  
"That is the one thing that has eluded us so far", Lionel replied with frustration, "There are two people that know..Morgan Edge and your ex wife Helen..and to the best of my knowledge they are both dead"  
  
Lex leant back in his chair in disappointment at his fathers answer. Lionel turned to Dr Ling, "Can you leave us for a moment" Lionel said, Dr Ling nodded and left the office wondering why she was being excluded from the meeting, as she was in charge of investigating the blood.  
  
Lionel threw a file in front of Lex, "I assume we both suspect the person, from who the blood came from", Lionel said confidently.  
  
Lex lifted the file and opened it to find a picture of Clark, and any information on Clark that Lionel was able to find, "I don't know what you mean" Lex replied as he slid the file back across to Lionel.  
  
Lionel could see through Lex and smiled, "I'll take that as a yes then Lex" Lionel said, as he slid the file back to Lex "by the way that's your copy"  
  
"Why did you involve Chloe?" Lex asked, feeling slightly guilty for what he had done to her.  
  
"What better way to get information on our friend Clark than from one of his best friends", Lionel replied cockily.  
  
"but having her father beaten" Lex said.  
  
"Harsh lessons Miss Sullivan must learn, but I must admit she is more resilient than I had anticipated but she is coming to her breaking point" Lionel replied coldly, "and I will get the information I want"  
  
"What about the caves?" Lex asked.  
  
"I believe we will have all the answers soon enough Son, we just need to find the key to unlock them all", Lionel replied as he opened the drawer to his desk and lifted the blood sample from the cold store, and held it in front of Lex. They both stared at it as the cold air ran down it, "Well is Clark our key to Pandora's Box?"  
  
Lex looked down at the file and opened it, all the questions about Clark he thought he had got over began to resurface. Lex stared at the picture of Clark, and wondered if he could betray the only person who had been a true friend to him.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chloe stood at the door to her dads room, she stared at her dad relieved that he was awake and was going to be fine, but felt guilty that her mistake had put him where he currently was.  
  
"Hi dad", Chloe said in a quivering voice.  
  
Chloe's dad turned on his bed to face Chloe, he smiled as much as his injuries permitted, "Chloe" he barely replied as he stretched out his good arm looking for a hug from his daughter.  
  
Chloe smiled and ran over to his side, tears ran down her face...tears of happiness this time, "Dad I'm sorry", her voice trembling, "I'm sorry"  
  
"Chloe it's ok... I'm fine", her dad replied struggling to speak, each word causing him pain.  
  
Chloe sat back and looked at her dad, she had never seen him like this before and he was barely recognisable due to the swelling on his face, "Are you ok dad?" Chloe asked.  
  
Gabe, tried not speak as it was painful when he done so, nodded his head and smiled as much as he could. Gabe put his hand up and wiped away his daughters tears, it was his way of telling not to worry.  
  
Chloe was worried if the attackers had mentioned her while attacking her dad, asked "Dad do you know who done this?"  
  
Gabe shook his head, "Do you remember anything at all dad? Did they say anything?" Chloe continued.  
  
Gabe, knowing Chloe, thought she was going begin investigating his attack thought he had to speak, "Chloe" Gabe muffled.  
  
"Yes dad", Chloe replied  
  
"I don't want you investigating what happened to me", Gabe continues struggling with the pain, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing something like this happened to you, or worse"  
  
"Dad....", Chloe said quietly.  
  
"Chloe promise me you wont investigate what happened to me, these people could hurt you or your friends, promise me Chloe", Gabe replied.  
  
"I..I promise Dad", Chloe said, struggling with the guilt that began building inside her. She could not tell her dad what she had got involved in, she was alone.  
  
A nurse came in, "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over now"  
  
Chloe turned and looked at the nurse, "Ok" she replied, as she turned back to her dad, "I have to go now dad, I'll come back first thing tomorrow", Chloe leant forward and kissed her dad on his cheek. Her dad replied with a smile, as Chloe turned and left the room.  
  
Chloe looked in through the window at her dad, she could not get over how bad her father looked from his injuries, he did not look like the man who she had seen every day in her life. As she looked in, Chloe could not believe the decision she was about to make, she knew she could not risk anymore of her friends lives, she decided that no matter how wrong it was, giving information on Clark to Lionel Luthor was better than seeing her friends and family end up in hospital with injuries like those suffered by her dad.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chapter 8: Betrayal  
  
The next morning Clark was in the kitchen looking for something to eat when the phone began to ring. Clark answered, "Hello" Clark said.  
  
"Hey Clark it's Pete", Pete replied.  
  
"What's up?", Clark asked.  
  
"Clark I've got to talk to you..in private", Pete replied, sounding nervous.  
  
"Pete is anything wrong?", Clark asked worried by Pete's tone.  
  
"No Clark, can u meet me we... need to talk", Pete replied.  
  
"Sure..where do you want me to meet you?" Clark replied slightly confused.  
  
"Meet at outside the Talon in an hour and I'll pick you up", Pete replied, "and don't mention any of this to Chloe"  
  
"Ok", Clark said as Pete hung up. Clark put the phone down and looked at it with confusion, did Pete find out something about what has been happening to Chloe recently.  
  
Martha came into the kitchen from the backdoor, "What's the matter is your food not cooking itself", Martha joked.  
  
"What....oh no", Clark replied, "I just got a strange call from Pete"  
  
"Is he in trouble?", Martha asked.  
  
"No...he wants me to meet him in an hour, and he said not to mention anything to Chloe", Clark replied.  
  
Chloe came down the stairs and had overheard Clark's last sentence, "Not mention what to me Clark?", Chloe asked inquisitively.  
  
Clark panicked for a moment as he tried to think of a reply, "Ummmmm ...uhhhhh. not mention.. the... uhhhh.. party we were going to organise for when your dad gets out of hospital", Clark replied, hoping Chloe would believe it.  
  
"Well as long as it's small I guess it would be ok", Chloe said.  
  
"So what have you got on today Chloe?", Martha enquired.  
  
"Oh nothing much... I'm going to go see my dad, then I have to meet someone", Chloe replied, as she put her head down knowing she could not look either Martha or Clark because she was giving in to Lionel's will.  
  
"Well give your Dad our best when you go to see him", Martha replied smiling.  
  
"Oh the police said that they will be finished in the house tomorrow and that I'll be able to move back in", Chloe said, "so I'll only be here another night", Chloe knew she could stay another night taking advantage of Clarks family, knowing she was about to betray their friendship.  
  
Clark and Chloe both looked at each other uncomfortably, both keeping information from each other. Martha broke the silence, "Do either of you want any breakfast?" Martha asked.  
  
"No Mom, I've got to get off now" Clark said as he kissed Martha's cheek, "I'll be back for dinner"  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs Kent, but I have to run now as well...I've got a million things to do today", Chloe replied as she got up and left the house.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Clark stood outside the Talon waiting on Pete to arrive, a Porsche pulled up beside Clark, only one person in Smallville would driving around in a car like that..Lex.  
  
"Hey Clark", Lex said as he got out of the car.  
  
"Hi Lex, I haven't seen you in a while", Clark replied.  
  
"Yeah I've had a lot of business on recently and well it has been taking up most of my time", Lex said.  
  
"Well don't be working too hard Lex", Clark replied jokingly.  
  
Lex smiled, "Oh I've got some good news for you Clark, I talked with my father and I was able to get you unlimited access to the caves", Lex said studying Clarks face for any reaction, "I know you have a deep interest in them"  
  
Clark had conflicting emotions about the news, although he wanted to know about where he came from Jor-El had now made him human and Clark began to think if it was time to let the caves go, "Wow...that's great news Lex", Clark replied, because he did not want to seem ungrateful.  
  
Lex could see there was something different about Clark, "Well the next time you're going down call me, I'd like to get your thoughts on what the pictures represent" Lex said coolly, "I would like to hear your views on what I believe the pictures say as well"  
  
"No problem Lex, we'll do that soon", Clark replied hurriedly, trying to get Lex to move before Pete arrived.  
  
"Well I better go see how the Talon is doing..I haven't checked in o Lana in a while", Lex said, "I'll see you later then Clark, don't forget to call me when you are going down to the caves"  
  
Lex walked into the Talon, Clark wondered why Lex had a sudden resurgence in his interest of the caves, and why did Lex want hear his thoughts on the caves pictures. A lot of things seemed to be happening all of a sudden, and Clark could not shake the feeling that something bad was on the horizon, and without his abilities how would he be able to deal with it. Clark looked up and saw Pete pull up beside him, Clark opened the door and got in and Pete drove off again.  
  
"Ok Pete tell me what's going on", Clark said, confused by Pete's strange behaviour, "and why we have to keep this a secret from Chloe".  
  
"Look Clark, yesterday I found Chloe in the Torch and she had freaked out big time", Pete replied, "she was searching for a file and she had thrown all the files from the cabinets onto the floor...it was like she was crazy"  
  
"She didn't mention anything like that when she got home from seeing her dad yesterday", Clark said.  
  
"It wasn't that I needed to talk to you about" Pete said as he pulled up so he could talk to Clark face to face, "When I got talking to her I found out she knew who the people were who were responsible for beating up her dad"  
  
"What!!" a shocked Clark replied, "Has she told the police?"  
  
"No" Pete said concerned for Chloe, "She says she cant"  
  
"Why?" said Clark slightly angry.  
  
"Because we are all in danger, from what she said I gathered these people are willing to go to any extremes including hurting her family and friends" Pete replied.  
  
"What did Chloe do anyway...was she investigating them or see them do something?" Clark asked.  
  
"No she said she made a deal or something and then she couldn't go through with it" Pete answered.  
  
Clark looked out the window, "Chloe" Clark said frustrated with the news Pete had just given him. Clark turned back to Pete and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Clark what are we gonna do" Pete asked, "everyone we know is in danger, your parents could even be in danger now that Chloe has stayed with you".  
  
Clark looked down at his hand and clenched his fist, the strength he had to protect those he cared about had gone, "I don't know Pete" Clark replied, "but we've got to find out who we are dealing with and what to expect"  
  
"Chloe won't tell us..you now how stubborn she is", Pete said, "she'll think she has to get out of this herself"  
  
"If she won't tell us..we'll have to find out some other way" Clark replied, "We will have to follow her or something..does Lana know about his?"  
  
"No not yet" Pete replied.  
  
"Well we are going to have to talk to her about this" Clark said, "but there is somewhere I have to go first"  
  
"Ok, phone me Clark when you're going to talk to her" Pete replied.  
  
Pete started the car, and began to drive Clark back to the Talon. Clark stared out the window thinking, how could Chloe get involved with people prepared to injure or kill someone, how could she be stupid enough to make a deal with them? Clark again looked at his hand and clenched his fist, he knew he had to return to the caves, and somehow get Jor-El to make him Kryptonian again, give him abilities so that he could protect the people that matter most to him.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
The doors of Lionel's office burst open as his secretary tried to grab Chloe back, as she strode up to Lionel's desk. Lionel showed no emotion or reaction to these events.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Luthor I tried to stop her...but she was already opening your doors by the time I had saw her", Mrs Stone said regretfully.  
  
"It's ok Mrs Stone you can leave, I have been expecting Miss Sullivan for sometime now" Lionel said grinning.  
  
Mrs Stone turned and left the office closing the doors behind her. Lionel poured himself a drink before strolling back to his desk and sitting down. Chloe stood at his desk agitatedly waiting for Lionel to say something, Lionel took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Well Miss Sullivan" Lionel began, "I take it you're hear to talk about our arrangement?"  
  
"Ye..Yes Mr Luthor" Chloe replied hesitantly.  
  
"Well I must say, it took you a lot longer than I anticipated Miss Sullivan", Lionel said, "Now let us hope we don't have to have anymore incidents like that which happened to your father".  
  
Chloe gritted her teeth with anger, "Yes Mr Luthor".  
  
"Ok Miss Sullivan say what you have come to say" Lionel said as he swivelled his chair until his side was facing Chloe.  
  
"Well I'm here to say that I will do what you want" Chloe replied, as Lionel took another sip of his drink, "I just want your word that no-one else will be hurt".  
  
"Well Miss Sullivan, if you had of stuck to our arrangement from the beginning your father would never have got hurt" Lionel said.  
  
"I know Mr Luthor but..", Chloe interrupted.  
  
"But Miss Sullivan you did not, did you?" Lionel replied.  
  
Chloe shook her head.  
  
"So Miss Sullivan, if I forget about that little discrepancy I will then consider you to owe me a favour", Lionel continued, "and you will also have my word that I will not harm anyone else"  
  
Chloe knew that this was the best she was going to achieve with Lionel, "Ok I agree to your terms" Chloe reluctantly said.  
  
"Good Miss Sullivan, it's good to have you on board again", Lionel said, with an evil smile. Lionel put his hand out for Chloe to shake. Chloe looked at the hand and knew she had to do it, she put her hand out and shook Lionel's hand, as she done so it gave her a sickening feeling.  
  
Chloe turned and began walking out of the office quickly, "Oh and Miss Sullivan" Lionel said. Chloe turned around expecting to hear to new demand from Lionel, "be sure to close the doors on your way out". Chloe turn around and left Lionel's office slamming his doors behind her, Lionel laughed seeing this knowing he now had control over Chloe.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Clark pulled up at the caves, and began walking towards the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Hey you wait!!" a security guard shouted.  
  
Clark stopped and turned towards the security guard, "Where do you think you are going?" the security guard asked.  
  
"Into the caves" Clark replied.  
  
"Do you have permission?" the security guard asked.  
  
"I should...I was told today by Lex Luthor that I would have unlimited access to the caves", Clark replied.  
  
"Oh is that right now?.....What's your name?" the security guard asked.  
  
"Clark Kent", Clark answered.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Mr Kent, we were only told this morning that you were to have access to the caves anytime you wanted" the security guard replied, "go right ahead, I'm sorry about the questions"  
  
"You're only doing your job" Clark replied smiling with relief.  
  
The security guards watched as Clark entered the caves, as Clark disappeared down into the caves the security guard took out a phone and began dialling.  
  
"Hello Mr Luthor, yes he's entered the caves" the security guard said.  
  
"Activate the cameras and record whatever goes on in there" the voice replied, and then hung up.  
  
The security guard ran to his booth and flicked a switch.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Clark walked through the cave looking at the pictures and symbols that seemed to have their own lives not so long ago. Clark entered the main area of the caves, and looked around.  
  
"Jor-El" Clark said waiting for a reply.  
  
"Jor-El I need to speak with you", Clark said looking around, looking for some kind of response, "Jor-El I need your help!!"  
  
Clark grew frustrated with the silence of the caves, walked around angrily. Why would Jor-El not answer him, why would Jor-El not come to him when he needed his help.  
  
"Jor-El" Clark shouted in anger, "Answer Me!!"  
  
Again there was only silence to greet Clark's calls. Clark clenched his fist with anger and punched one of the walls with frustration, Clark recoiled with pain. He lifted his hand to look at it, his knuckles were bleeding.  
  
Clark looked around at the walls, no response, no nothing, it was as if when Clark gave up his abilities all the powers of the cave went with them.  
  
"Fine" Clark shouted, "I'll do this alone"  
  
Clark ran out of the caves, angry and frustrated that he was unable to get any response from the caves or from Jor-El. As Clark left the key slot began to glow dully for a few moments before returning to normal.  
  
As Clark ran to the pick-up the security guard tried to speak to Clark, "Hey are you ok?".  
  
Clark didn't answer and just got into the pick-up and drove off. The security guard watched as Clark disappeared into the distance, he then went to his booth and turned the switch off again and ejected a number of tapes and put them into a bag. *--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chapter 9: Suspicions  
  
The weekend had passed, and a new school week had arrived. Pete and Clark were walking down a corridor towards the Torch. Their minds were dominated by two topics how to tell Lana she was in danger and how to confront Chloe about what she had revealed to Pete.  
  
"So where did you go the other day?" Pete asked.  
  
"The caves" Clark replied.  
  
"Woah... I thought they were off limits to everyone but Lionel Luthor" Pete said somewhat surprised.  
  
"They were, but Lex talked to his Dad and he somehow managed to get me access to them" Clark replied.  
  
"What did you go up there for anyway Clark?" Pete asked.  
  
Clark walked into the Torch, and ushered Pete in quickly and shut the door behind him, "I went back to ask Jor-El for my abilities back" Clark replied.  
  
"Why Clark?", Pete asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Well with my abilities back I would be able to protect you all from whoever Chloe had got involved with" Clark replied.  
  
"Did you get them?" Pete asked surprised by Clarks quick change to wanting to have his abilities back again.  
  
"No, Jor-El didn't even answer me" Clark said disappointed, "It was like the caves had nothing anymore, it was like they were drained of whatever power they had when I gave up mine"  
  
"Look Clark maybe its better this way" Pete said sympathetically, "You wanted to be human, you wanted to live a normal life and well maybe when you made that choice it was forever"  
  
"But did I make the right choice?" Clark replied.  
  
"Look, you may have lost your abilities but it hasn't stopped you from wanting to help Chloe and protect your friends" Pete said reassuringly, "Your still the same Clark with or without your powers"  
  
Clark smiled, "You know something Pete" Clark said, "you are really getting good at knowing what to say to people when they are feeling down"  
  
Pete smiled back and shrugged his shoulders, raising his arms as if to signal he knew.  
  
"So Clark, how do you want to work this Chloe situation?" Pete asked, "Should we tell Lana first or try to get Chloe to tell us more?"  
  
Clark did not know what to do, could they risk not telling Lana for much longer, or did they confront Chloe and get as much information as they could before telling Lana, "It's probably best if we talk to Chloe first" Clark replied, "we should try to get as much info as we can from her, we don't want to make this a worse situation than what we think it is already"  
  
Pete nodded, "So I take we should talk to Chloe at the earliest opportunity?", Pete asked.  
  
"We'll talk to her before classes start, she usually comes in here first thing in the morning so we'll just hang here until she arrives." Clark replied.  
  
Unknown to Clark and Pete, Chloe had been looking in through the window at them and observing their behaviour. Chloe had overheard some of their conversation, she knew she could not go into the Torch at the moment, she needed time to think, time to think of some reason why they didn't have to worry anymore they were no longer in danger. Chloe turned and walked in the direction of her first class.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Lex's office doors swung open as Lionel strode in. Lex was somewhat surprised to see Lionel as they had spoken only a few days ago. Lex began to think that his father did not entirely trust him yet or was it that his father had got more information from their previous meeting. Lex knew it was one or the other, he got up and closed his laptop, "What can I do for you Dad?" Lex asked.  
  
"Nothing Son I've just come to see how you are" Lionel replied, as he took a seat and looked at Lex "just make sure you're still ok with our little project"  
  
"Are you questioning my loyalty dad?" Lex replied with a cautious smile.  
  
"Not at all Son" Lionel replied, "but you have been friends with Clark for a while now, I'm just making sure you are ok with the fact we may have to do things to try and get answers"  
  
"What things?" Lex asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing to hurt the boy" Lionel said smirking, "just a few tests to make sure that he is indeed who he says he is or who we think he is"  
  
Lex was increasingly being drawn into his fathers world as his father continued to speak, Lex was intrigued by what his father was willing to do and the methods he chose in order to get the answers he wanted. Lex had found a new respect for his father.  
  
"Do you want a drink dad?" Lex asked, wanting to hear more of what his father had planned.  
  
"A scotch please" Lionel replied.  
  
"So is there anything else?" Lex asked, pouring two glasses of scotch and hoping that his father would reveal more.  
  
"Not at the minute son" Lionel replied taking the glass of scotch of Lex.  
  
"So you came the whole way from Metropolis just to tell me that" Lex said, unconvinced.  
  
"Well I do have a bit of business to attend to and then I will be heading back to Metropolis later" Lionel replied.  
  
Lex could see his dad was holding something back from him, something big, Lex wanted to be a part of it all. Lex had begun to spiral into his fathers world, and nothing would satisfy him until he knew everything his father knew. He knew he had to make some sort of move, to prove to his father that there was nothing that could now change his mind. Lex walked over to his desk and took something out of the drawer. Lionel looked on slightly confused, Lex walked back and stood in front of his father.  
  
"Dad will you come will you follow me, there is something I want you to see" Lex said with deadly seriousness.  
  
Lionel got up looking Lex dead in the eye, "Lead the way Son" Lionel replied.  
  
Lex led Lionel to the room where he kept his obsession with Clark and the Kent's hidden. Lex opened the door and hit the switched on the walls. Computer began to turn on and screens activated.  
  
Lionel walked into the centre of the room as Lex shut the door. Lionel looked around with intrigue, Lex walked up to his father and stood beside him, "Since the day I arrived here there has been nothing but strange occurrences, and Clark has seemed to be around when most of them occurred" Lex said, "From the car crash to people who could walk through walls, Clark has always seemed to be able to stop bad things from happening"  
  
"It seems you have had in interest in our young Mr Kent for a longer time than me" Lionel replied, smiling evilly, "but people walking through walls?"  
  
"It's true dad" Lex replied, "there are a lot of strange things that go on here, and I think it has to do with the meteor rocks, they affect people somehow"  
  
Lionel looked at Lex, had his son come to find out what he had? The reason why he has been researching them for years and experimenting with them, "What do you mean Son?" Lionel asked.  
  
"Dad there's no need to play dumb" Lex replied, as Lionel looked surprised by Lex's comment, "I know you have been researching them for years now, you must have discovered something by now"  
  
Lionel stayed quiet, "Ok I'll tell you what I've discovered" Lex continued, "I found some people that were able to do strange things when they used the meteor rocks, increase their strength, walk through walls and in one case become invisible"  
  
Lionel looked at Lex with interest, "I put these people somewhere I could break them and control them to discover their secrets. Could you imagine dad, having people with the abilities I just said" Lex said looking at his father with an almost crazy stare, "you not only control the business world but the crime world as well. We could control Metropolis and beyond"  
  
Lionel smiled, "Son I think we are about to embark on a great journey" Lionel said as he looked around at the information that Lex had gathered, "I think it may be time to bring you in on the full picture"  
  
Lex looked at Lionel and smiled, finally feeling he had gained his fathers trust.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
The school bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Clark looked around the classroom for Chloe and saw her leaving very quickly. He turned to Pete and gave him a look to let him know that they had to talk to Chloe. Clark and Pete left the room quickly after Chloe, they saw her turn and walk down the stairs.  
  
"Looks like we better run after her" Pete said, as he began to run in the direction of the stairs. Clark followed Pete as they tried to catch up to Chloe.  
  
"Chloe!!" Pete shouted, "Wait up"  
  
Chloe stopped knowing that she could no longer avoid Pete and Clark, she turned around and looked up as Clark and Pete ran down the stairs after her, "Do you need something I'm kind of in a rush" Chloe replied.  
  
"Chloe we need to talk" Pete said, as he and Clark walked up to her.  
  
"What about?" Chloe replied, trying to smile as if she did not know what they were talking about.  
  
"I think you know" Pete said staring at her, Chloe tried to look confused, "Chloe about what you said a few days ago...the people who attacked your dad"  
  
Pete took Chloe's arm and he and Clark led Chloe towards the Torch. Clark opened the door as Pete and Chloe walked in, he then walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Look guys I was just a bit freaked out.. I didn't know what I saying" Chloe said unconvincingly.  
  
"Chloe will you just stop lying and tell us the truth" Clark said in frustration, "We know you've gotten yourself involved with people willing to hurt your family and us!"  
  
"I..I" Chloe stuttered not knowing what to say.  
  
"Chloe we're here to help" Pete said sympathetically, "you've just got to let us know how"  
  
"You can't help" Chloe replied quietly, "and you don't have to worry about being in danger anymore it's been taken care off"  
  
Clark looked on in confusion, "Chloe what do you mean its been taken care off?", Clark asked wondering if Chloe was digging a deeper hole for herself to climb out off.  
  
"I agreed to go through with our deal, and they said that they would leave you all alone" Chloe replied quietly, feeling they were getting to close.  
  
"What deal Chloe?" Pete asked, concerned about what Chloe had done or had to do.  
  
"I cant say" Chloe replied pleadingly, "but you are all safe now"  
  
Clark could only think how naïve Chloe was being, he knew how people like this didn't forget they always come back they never go away. Clark thought about his encounter with Morgan Edge and how it almost cost his parents their lives. Clark hit his hands on the desk he was standing at, "Chloe don't you see we will never be safe" Clark shouted, "as soon as you have finished your deal there will be a favour they need or something else and if you don't do what they say your back to square one and we are all at risk again"  
  
"Clark you don't know" Chloe said her voice trembling.  
  
Clark walked over to Chloe and took her hand, "I do know Chloe" Clark said hanging his head, "I know all too well, and it nearly cost me my Parents lives"  
  
Chloe looked at Clark in shock, she thought she would never Clark say anything like that, "Whe..When?" Chloe asked.  
  
"When I ran away to Metropolis" Clark replied ashamed, but knowing that telling Chloe may help her talk about what was happening to her.  
  
"Clark!" Pete said afraid of what Clark might say or reveal.  
  
"It's all right Pete", Clark replied as he lifted his head and looked at Chloe, "I got involved with someone called Morgan Edge"  
  
"What!!" Chloe said in disbelief, "the dead crime lord, why would he become involved with you Clark..what could you offer to a person like that"  
  
"Look Chloe you saw me in Metropolis I wasn't myself", Clark said, knowing he could tell her the whole story, "I done things you wouldn't believe"  
  
Chloe shook her head, she knew why Clark was telling her these things, but she could not let Clark or Pete in, it could destroy their friendships with her as well as put them in danger again.  
  
"Chloe, when I had to do something for Edge I couldn't go through with it", Clark continued, "that was when I came home, I thought it was over but it wasn't they tracked me down to the farm", Clark paused, "they had my parent's at gun point and if Edge had not been killed I don't think my mom or dad would be around at the minute"  
  
Clark took Chloe's other hand, "Chloe we don't want to see you or any of our friends get hurt, please tell us...let us help" Clark said pleadingly.  
  
Chloe slipped her hands out of Clarks, "You..you cant help me" Chloe replied teary eyed, "if you want to help, you'll take my word that you'll be ok"  
  
Clark got up and looked at Pete, he turned and looked at Chloe with sympathy, he knew how she felt. He knew how much it hurt to be alone, when you feel you have no one but yourself to count on, "I hope your right Chloe" Clark replied quietly as he turned and walked out of the Torch.  
  
Pete ran out after Clark, "Look Clark, I'm gonna stay here with Chloe for a while" Pete said, "just to make sure she's ok...you go talk to Lana"  
  
Clark looked in through the window at Chloe, her head in her hands, "Ok Pete" Clark replied, as he walked away knowing that Chloe's situation would only get worse.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Clark was walking towards the Talon when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Hey Clark"  
  
Clark turned around to find Lex behind him, "Oh hi Lex, how are you doing?" Clark replied.  
  
"I'm good Clark, what about you?" Lex asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just on my way to talk to Lana" Clark replied, not looking forward to telling her about Chloe.  
  
"Well I'm going that way myself" Lex said smiling, before continuing sarcastically "do you mind if I join you walking there"  
  
Clark smiled, "Come on"  
  
"So I heard you went down to the caves a few nights ago" Lex said inquisitively.  
  
"Yeah" Clark replied somewhat in a world of his own.  
  
"I thought you were going to phone me before you went down" Lex asked.  
  
Clark suddenly came out of his daze, "Oh yeah it was a spare of the moment thing, I was driving past them and thought seeing as I hadn't been in them for a while I might as well go down for a few minutes."  
  
Lex didn't believe Clark, "Ok" Lex replied.  
  
"What made you ask that anyway? Are you checking up on me again?" Clark joked.  
  
"Yeah" Lex replied seriously, Clark looked at Lex confused. Lex then smiled as if he had been joking, Clark sighed slightly with relief before laughing.  
  
"You had me going there" Clark replied.  
  
"I'm thinking of going down to the caves tomorrow night Clark if your interested?" Lex asked.  
  
"I don't know Lex" Clark replied.  
  
"It will be a good chance to catch up, we haven't talked in a while" Lex said persuasively.  
  
"Ok" Clark replied reluctantly.  
  
"Good, I'll pick you up at the farm tomorrow night" Lex said, as they continued to walk down the street.  
  
Lex looked at his watch, "I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to walk you the rest of the way Clark" Lex said, "I'm going to be late for a meeting, I'll see you around Clark"  
  
Lex ran to the other side of the street where his car was parked, Clark waved goodbye before continuing on to the Talon. Lex stared at Clark from his car, "Well Clark lets see what you know about these cave" Lex said to myself, "like everything else here all the strange things in that cave that seem to occur always seem to occur around you". Lex started his car and drove off.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Clark walked into the Talon, the place was dead for a change. Clark looked around and saw Lana sitting at a table having drinking coffee, he smiled and walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Lana" Clark said.  
  
"Hi Clark" Lana replied smiling, "do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No I'm fine" Clark replied, "Can I sit down?"  
  
"Sure Clark" Lana replied, wondering what was up with Clark.  
  
"Lana I need to talk to you, it's Chloe" Clark said.  
  
"What has something happened? Is her dad still ok?" Lana said worried.  
  
"No she is ok and so is her dad", Clark said unsure of how to proceed, "Look Chloe has gotten herself involved with some seriously bad people, they were the ones that attacked her dad and she says that we are in danger as well"  
  
"What do you mean Clark...Chloe is not stupid enough to get involved with people like that" Lana replied in disbelief.  
  
"It's true" Clark replied seriously, "she says she cant tell the police who it was, she won't even tell us who it was"  
  
Lana rubbed her forehead trying to take in what Clark had just told her, "So Chloe knows the people who attacked her dad?" Lana said, "It just doesn't make any sense, Chloe knows not to get involved with people like that"  
  
Clark began to think, Chloe was smart enough to avoid people like that. Clark then remembered Chloe at the hospital with Lionel, and the state she was in when he interrupted their conversation. Could Chloe have become involved with Lionel Luthor? Why would Chloe suspect Lionel Luthor of being able to commit acts like attacking her dad, he was a respectable business man. Clark got up with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"What is it Clark?" Lana asked.  
  
"Nothing Lana" Clark replied, "Just be careful will you, don't lock up by yourself at nights anymore or go home by yourself...just be careful"  
  
Lana looked at Clark strangely as he walked out of the Talon.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Back at the Torch Pete had gone to get Chloe a drink, she was on the phone to somebody.  
  
"Yeah tell the boss he will have my article tomorrow, anyway can you do me a favour" Chloe asked.  
  
"What is it?" the voice replied cautiously  
  
"Can you get me all the stories of any strange crimes or occurrences that happened in Metropolis during the summer and the few months before it?" Chloe replied.  
  
"Sure" the voice replied.  
  
"As soon as you can" Chloe said impatiently, as she put the phone down as Pete came in with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?" Pete asked.  
  
"Oh just a friend from the Daily Planet", Chloe replied taking a sip of her coffee, "he was just telling me that the editor wanted my next article by Friday"  
  
Pete smiled, "You're not getting lazy now Chloe are you?" Pete said jokingly.  
  
Chloe smiled back, as she swivelled her chair around a looked out the window wondering what Clark actually got up to in Metropolis.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chapter 10: Games Lana walked into Chloe's house with a bag in her hand, she walked into the living room and saw Chloe sitting watching TV. Lana sat down and stared at Chloe angry and wondering how Chloe could get involved with people willing to hurt everyone she knew. Chloe glanced at Lana and noticed her staring.  
  
"Ok your officially starting to freak me out" Chloe said jokingly.  
  
"Is it true?" Lana asked.  
  
"Is what true?" Chloe replied slightly confused.  
  
"That you got involved with people and now they are threatening to hurt everyone you know" Lana said, "were they the people that attacked your dad?"  
  
"Why...Why would you think that?" Chloe said, surprised by Lana's sudden questioning.  
  
"Clark told me, he said you got involved with some people and now we are in danger" Lana replied angrily, as Chloe squirmed in her seat, "well is it true?"  
  
"Yes" Chloe replied reluctantly.  
  
"So I take that it is true that you haven't told the police" Lana said.  
  
Chloe nodded, "Why Chloe?" Lana asked concerned, "Why are you protecting the people that done that to your dad?"  
  
"Because if I don't you, Clark, Pete and anyone else I care about could in up in a hospital like my dad" Chloe replied forcefully, "or worse".  
  
"Look I've had all the questioning by Clark and Pete" Chloe said getting up, and looking at Lana angrily "I never asked for this to happened, it wasn't meant to be like this"  
  
"Chloe, you must have known that these people would do something like this" Lana replied, looking at Chloe with concern.  
  
"No...No I didn't" Chloe responded, angry at her friends, angry at herself and angry at Lionel for forcing her into this corner, "you might have this image of the bad guy Lana, but its not like that...you think you can judge people on appearances well you can't."  
  
Chloe walked around the room erratically, Lana didn't know what to do or say.  
  
"This wouldn't have even happened if Clark and you had of been honest with me" Chloe said quietly.  
  
"What?" Lana replied.  
  
Chloe stopped slightly shocked that Lana had heard her but in some way slightly relieved, "You were my friends" Chloe said, "You were meant to be truthful, I could have handled it and I wouldn't have went to him, I wouldn't have made that mistake"  
  
Chloe fell onto the sofa and sank into it, and began crying. Lana sat down beside her and tried to comfort her, "Chloe who did you go to?" Lana asked, "Chloe"  
  
A tear ran down Lana's face, she had never seen her friend like this before somehow she and Clark had played some part in Chloe's decision.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Lex and Clark walked into the caves, Lex was determined to finally get some answers from Clark and knew he had the chance while he had Clark alone in the caves. Lex began flashing his flash light onto the walls looking at the symbols and pictures that had been painted.  
  
"What does it all mean?" Lex asked aloud, "none of the experts that have been here to examine and research them have come any closer to solving the mysteries hidden within these walls"  
  
Clark looked around, he had more questions than he had answers since discovering the caves, "I don't have a clue Lex" Clark replied, "I'm sure someone someday will be able to interpret these"  
  
"What do you think they mean Clark?" Lex asked staring intently at Clark.  
  
"I haven't got the slightest idea Lex" Clark replied, "I'm as much in the dark as what you are"  
  
"Well there was one person who claimed he could read the writing" Lex replied, "our late Dr Walden"  
  
Clark, remembering how Dr Walden was so afraid of him that Dr Walden tried to kill him, replied unconvincingly "yeah I had forgot about that"  
  
"I find that surprising seeing that he died on your farm Clark" Lex replied, knowing he was getting closer, "although before he did die, he did manager to tell me and my father about some of the writings"  
  
Clark turned around and looked at Lex, and trying to sound uninterested, said "Really?"  
  
"Yeah" Lex replied, "he said something about the last son will rule the earth, he then said that you were that last son"  
  
Clark laughed, "Well Dr Walden was crazy when he came out of that coma"  
  
"I don't know Clark" Lex replied, as Clark looked a but uncomfortable "you look like you could rule the world"  
  
Lex then smiled, and Clark sighed with relief.  
  
"So Lex what do you think they mean?" Clark asked, interested to hear what Lex really thought.  
  
"Oh I think that their extraterrestrial" Lex replied staring at one of the symbols on the walls.  
  
"What little green men wrote them" Clark replied hoping Lex was joking.  
  
"No Clark I really think that these are extraterrestrial" Lex said as he turned and shone his flashlight in Clarks face, "we actually found a creature in here who's DNA was like nothing else found on earth"  
  
Another flashlight appeared from the caves entrance, as Clark and Lex spun around to see who it was.  
  
"Who's there?" the voice shouted.  
  
"It's Lex Luthor and Clark Kent" Lex replied.  
  
The man lowered his flashlight, to reveal himself. It was Lionel, he walked over to where Lex and Clark were standing.  
  
"I didn't know that there was going to be anyone else down here tonight" Lionel said, "I like coming down here, these caves are one of the few mysteries that I have been unable to solve"  
  
Lionel turned around to Clark, "So Clark, what is your interest in them?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, I just like coming down to them" Clark replied, feeling uncomfortable around Lex and Lionel, something didn't feel right.  
  
Lionel walked to the key slot and ran his fingers around the inside of it, "Somehow I don't believe you Clark" Lionel said as she shone his flashlight in Clarks face, "I think you know more than what you're letting on"  
  
Clark backed up slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about" Clark replied startled by Lionel's comments.  
  
"Mr Kent I believe the writings on these walls are about you" Lionel continued, "and if I had the key, which coincidently went missing while you were around, I could unlock the secrets that these walls hold"  
  
Clark felt alone and unsure of what to say or how to act. Lionel walked up to Clark and stared at him intently, "Well Clark" Lionel said, "am I right"  
  
"DAD!!" Lex shouted, as Lionel spun around "Leave Clark alone, you're acting crazy"  
  
"Am I son" Lionel said as he turned and looked at Clark again, "you remember what Dr Walden said don't you"  
  
"Mr Luthor, Dr Walden was crazy" Clark replied, trying to keep his composure.  
  
Lex spun his father around and stared at him angrily, "Clark can you leave me and my father alone for a few moments" Lex said, "I think we need to have a chat"  
  
"Sure Lex" Clark replied as he quickly made his way out of the caves.  
  
Lex watched as Clark left the caves, before looking back at Lionel and smiling, "Bravo dad" Lex said, "excellent performance"  
  
Lionel looked at the entrance to the caves, "Well son hopefully seeing you defend him will make Clark fall for our little performance and he will tell you more about the caves" Lionel said, "but if he doesn't..well I'll get the information Clark has by my own methods"  
  
"Dad" Lex said slightly concerned.  
  
"Son that was the deal, we try it your way first and if it fails...then we try it my way" Lionel replied cutting Lex off.  
  
"A deal is a deal" Lex replied as he walked out of the caves, he paused at the entrance, "I'm warning you" Lex shouted, "Clark is my friend and if you do anything I'll kill you"  
  
Lex walked out of the caves, as Clark wondered what Lex and Lionel had been talking about.  
  
"What was all that about?" Clark asked wondering why Lionel was so interested in him.  
  
"Don't worry Clark, he wont bother you again I'll make sure of it" Lex replied.  
  
Clark looked at like, he could not believe how much their friendship meant to Lex, and that Lex was willing to protect him from Lionel, "Thanks Lex"  
  
"No problem Clark" Lex replied, as he smiled at Clark, "What are friends for, come on I'll drive you home"  
  
Clark and Lex got into Lex's car. Clark looked out the window and saw Lionel standing at the entrance to the caves staring at him. Clark stared back as he the car pulled away, why was Lionel interested in him so much?  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------* Chapter 11: Eyes Opened  
  
The sun rose over Smallville and Jonathan was already up working around the farm, Martha was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. Clark came downstairs and walked into the kitchen, Martha looked at him and Clark looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders again.  
  
"Where did you go with Lex last night?" Martha asked.  
  
"We went down to the caves" Clark replied apprehensively, "Lionel showed up and..."  
  
"Clark what is it?" Martha asked concerned.  
  
"I think he knows something, he's got the idea that I'm linked to the caves somehow" Clark replied, looking worried.  
  
"Who thinks that?" Jonathan said, as he walked into the house just managing to catch Clark's last sentence.  
  
Clark looked at Martha, he knew his dad would over react and get angry, Clark looked at the ground and remained silent. Martha turned to Jonathan, "Lionel Luthor" she replied quietly.  
  
"Lionel Luthor" Jonathan shouted angrily.  
  
"That's not all" Clark said quietly, still looking at the floor, "I think he may be the one that had Chloe's dad attacked"  
  
"What!" Martha said shocked, "Why would he want to hurt Chloe's dad?"  
  
Clark turned away from his parents, "Chloe...Chloe got involved with him somehow" Clark said, "she made some sort of deal that she couldn't go through with in the end, and now he's threatened her and everyone she knows"  
  
"Oh my god" Martha said putting her hand to her mouth, "Poor Chloe, has she told the police?"  
  
"No, she can't prove anything is true" Clark replied looking at his parents with concern, "if she does tell the police something, she's afraid Lionel will kill her dad or hurt someone she knows"  
  
"So what you're saying is not only is Chloe in danger but you are as well" Jonathan said frustrated at what he had been told, "you don't have any of your abilities son, you could be killed"  
  
"Dad" Clark replied.  
  
"No Son you should have told us this from the beginning" Jonathan said, looking angrily at Clark, "we don't know enough about what has happened to you yet"  
  
"What about Chloe she needs my help" Clark replied, feeling guilty having kept so much from his dad.  
  
"Listen Clark" Jonathan replied strongly, "Chloe is going to have to get through this without your help, I don't want you to get anymore involved than what you are already...we don't need you getting anymore involved with Lionel than what you already are"  
  
"Dad" Clark replied forcefully, "You can't expect me to sit here and do nothing, while Lionel is threatening one of my friends"  
  
"Clark you'll do as I say" Jonathan shouted, "Chloe has put a lot of people in danger, and you probably could have protected them if you had your abilities...but you don't and you have got to realise that Clark..Chloe has to deal with this on her own"  
  
Jonathan turned and walked out of the house, Clark looked at Martha.  
  
"Mom" he said quietly, and looking at Martha for answers.  
  
"Let your father calm down a bit" Martha replied, trying to remain strong, "you know how he gets when he hears someone is threatening you especially if a Luthor is involved"  
  
"Look I know I don't have my abilities" Clark said looking straight at Martha, "but I have to try to help her...she's my friend"  
  
"I know Clark... I know" Martha said taking Clarks hand, "just promise me you'll be careful"  
  
"I promise" Clark replied.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Jonathan pulled up at Lex's mansion, he got out of the pickup slamming the door behind him. He walked up to the door and began banging on it. The door opened and Lex's butler stood in front Jonathan.  
  
"Can I help you?" the butler asked.  
  
"No" Jonathan said pushing the butler aside, "but your boss can"  
  
Jonathan walked into the house, "Lex" Jonathan shouted, "Lex"  
  
Lex opened the doors of his office and walked out, and saw Jonathan walking wildly around shouting for him. Lex strode coolly towards Jonathan, "Mr Kent is there something I can do for you" Lex said.  
  
"Yeah..Yeah there is" Jonathan said angrily, "Where's your father?"  
  
"Is this about last night?" Lex asked, "if it is I want to apologise for the way my father behaved"  
  
Jonathan gave Lex an icy stare, "Where is he Lex!!!" Jonathan said gritting his teeth, trying to control his anger.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Kent, he's not here he's in Metropolis" Lex replied, as his tone changed to slight arrogance "I hope you're not going to do something you'll regret Jonathan"  
  
Jonathan still staring at Lex, felt that Lex was up to something, he didn't know what but he didn't like the way Lex was acting. He was too calm, Lex just didn't seem to be all that interested. Jonathan saw something in Lex he had never seen before, he saw Lionel  
  
"You know something Lex" Jonathan said, "you set it all up for Clark to be at the caves didn't you?"  
  
"Clarks my friend" Lex replied staring coldly back at Jonathan, "I would never put him in a situation like that, I wouldn't even think of doing anything like that to him"  
  
Jonathan could tell something was not right, he gripped Lex and pushed him against the wall, "You're lying Lex" Jonathan shouted.  
  
"I got Clark out of that incident with my father" Lex shouted back, "I protected him...I know what my father is like.he is obsessive. I don't want Clark involved with him as much as you do"  
  
Jonathan brought Lex close his face, "You better hope you're not lying Lex" Jonathan said staring at Lex almost with madness, "Just keep your father away from Clark"  
  
Jonathan let go of Lex and stared at him for another few seconds before turning and walking out of the mansion. Lex straightened himself, and looked as Jonathan angrily as he walked out the front doors of the mansion. The door to Lex's secret room opened and Lionel walked out, "Well done son" Lionel said, smiling darkly "I must have hit a nerve last night, all our friend Jonathan Kent has done today is strengthen my belief that there is something special about Clark"  
  
"Jonathan is a liability" Lex said turning to Lionel, "if he is taken out of the frame for a while, we may have more success with Clark"  
  
"Son what ever do you mean?" Lionel said arrogantly, smirking at how Lex was thinking now, "I guess we may prepare a bed for Mr Kent beside Mr Sullivan"  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
A delivery van pulled up at Chloe's house, the delivery man picked up a package beside him and walked up to Chloe's house and knocked the door. Chloe opened the door.  
  
"Hi there, I've got a package for a Miss Sullivan" said the delivery man.  
  
"Yeah that's me" Chloe replied, as the delivery man handed Chloe a pen to sign the delivery form.  
  
"If you just sign there" he said, as Chloe quickly scribbled her name, "Thank you Miss"  
  
The delivery man handed over the package and walked back to his van, Chloe stared at the package and saw a Daily Planet marking on it and realised it was all the information she had asked for. She quickly closed the door and ran up to her room, she dropped the package and ripped the box it was apart. Editions of the Daily Planet slid out of the box, and Chloe quickly gathered them up and stacked them neatly.  
  
Chloe looked at the mass of information that had been delivered to her, she checked the package for any remaining things that had been sent to her. Chloe lifted out another box, and opened it, it contained a few video tapes marked 'News Footage' and 'Police Footage'. Chloe set them aside and walked over to the stack of news papers, she stared at the mass of information that had been sent to her. Chloe lifted the first paper, she could not believe what she was actually about to start looking into Clark, her friend..someone who has only ever tried to help her. Chloe set the paper down in front of her, knowing that if she did not look into it then she would be putting more than her friendship with Clark on the line, but her friends lives.  
  
Several hours had passed and Chloe had went through half of the papers, all of the stories consisted of a recurring theme, a criminal who was able to do astonishing things. There were descriptions of the criminal, all similar from people who had claimed to see the criminals face, and similar physical descriptions. Chloe tossed aside another paper she had finished with and leant back on her chair and looked at the ceiling, almost as if she wanted the answers to descent upon her. She looked at her computer screen where she had begun to keep a record of the criminal description for each weird crime, and most of the reports seemed to describe a person very much like Clark.  
  
Chloe looked at the tapes, would they reveal what she suspected or would they just throw up more questions. Chloe walked over to the tapes and lifted the tape marked 'Police Footage', she walked to her video and put the tape into her VCR and pressed play. Police camera footage began to play as Chloe looked on. A man then appeared walked down the street, Chloe stared at this figure and her eyes opened wide.  
  
"Clark?" Chloe said, as the video quality was not good enough to make out the face, but Chloe was near enough sure that it was Clark.  
  
The man on the video suddenly stopped and was looking at something on a wall. Chloe jumped in shock as the man on the video drove his arms into a wall a dragged out an ATM, and ripped it open. The man then began lifting piles of money out and stuffing it into a bag. Chloe could not believe what she had just, was that man Clark? Had she just witnessed Clark pull an ATM from a wall and steal money, Chloe continued to watch the man on the video. The man finished putting the money into his bag, Chloe stared at the screen intently the man then suddenly disappeared. Chloe looked on in bewilderment, the video must have been broke or some of the video lost during it's copying.  
  
Chloe rewinded the tape and watch again as the man just disappeared, she shook her head confused and paused the tape. She went to her phone and rang her friend at the Daily Planet who had got her the information.  
  
"Hello?" the voice answered.  
  
"Hey it's Chloe" Chloe replied.  
  
"Look I sent you the stuff, so don't go off on me" the voice replied.  
  
"Look Dave, I think you copied one of those tapes wrong" Chloe said a little annoyed.  
  
"I got those tapes direct from a source I have at the police" Dave replied.  
  
"Well a man just disappears on one of those tapes that has security camera footage" Chloe said, again looking at the screen.  
  
"Yeah, my source said that happens a lot in most of the footage you needed" Dave replied, getting tired of Chloe, "He said the guy is either a magician or the fastest man on earth, because the security camera's time index on the tape shows no interruption"  
  
"Ok thanks" Chloe said, as she played the tape in reverse slow motion, until the man appeared back on screen. Chloe put the phone down, and stared at the time index of the security camera, she then played the tape and the man disappeared, but the time index was correct. Chloe found her situation getting stranger by the minute, if this was Clark what was he? What had the meteor rocks done to him? Chloe looked at the rest of the tapes, what would they reveal? Did any of them have the answer she needed?  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chapter 12: Power  
  
Martha was cleaning the house when there was a knock on the door, Martha sighed and walked to the front door. She opened it, and a man was standing in front of her, Martha thought it was someone who had got lost.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" Martha said smiling.  
  
"Hi there" the man replied, "is this the Kent farm?"  
  
"Yes" Martha said a little confused, "is there something I can do for you?"  
  
The man smiled and pushed Martha to the floor, "Yeah..there is" the man replied, staring down at Martha, as two other men walked in and surrounded her. The man who pushed Martha got down to her and pulled out a gun and pointed it at her, "You can call your husband for us"  
  
Martha looked at him in terror, "Wha...What do you want with Jonathan?" Martha replied afraid of what was about to happen.  
  
"Just do as you're told and no one will get hurt" he said as he picked her up and jabbed the gun into her back, "Now go and call him"  
  
Martha led them to the kitchen and she walked to the back door, she looked at the men and knew she had to do what they said, she opened the door, "Jonathan" Martha shouted sounding a little distressed, "Jonathan"  
  
Jonathan walked out of the barn hearing Martha, "Yeah" he shouted back.  
  
"Can you come into the house for a minute" Martha shouted back, distressed and afraid of what was about to happen.  
  
"Ok get back in her" said the man with the gun, Martha turned and walked back into the kitchen. One of the men covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her to the floor.  
  
Jonathan knew something was wrong, Martha did not sound her usual self, he could only think that something had happened to Clark. Jonathan ran back to the house, he opened the door and saw Martha being held to the ground with her mouth covered.  
  
"Get off her!!" Jonathan shouted angrily as he moved towards the man holding down Martha. Jonathan felt a thud on his head, as he was struck by the gun from the man he had not seen, and he collapsed onto the table as blood streamed from where he had been hit. Jonathan turned on the table and saw two men standing above him, Jonathan was dazed as he got to his feet. He then felt a sharp pain in his gut, and fell to his knees. Jonathan looked at the man holding Martha down, and then looked up at the two men who had hit him, "Why are you doing this?" Jonathan asked, in pain, "We've never done anything to you"  
  
"Well Mr Kent" the man with the gun replied cockily, "it seems you've made some powerful enemies and well...we're here to teach you not to go sticking your nose into other peoples affairs"  
  
He then punched Jonathan as hard as he could and Jonathan was laid out on the floor, the man holding Martha got up releasing her. Martha looked on as Jonathan struggled on the floor, his hair now red from the wound on his head.  
  
"Ok lets get this over with quick" the man with the gun said. They all looked down at Jonathan as winced in pain, they then began to beat Jonathan savagely showing no remorse, no guilt no humanity.  
  
"Jonathan!!" Martha screamed as she got up and tried to pull one of the men away from Jonathan. The man pushed Martha away strongly, as she hit her head hard against the kitchen cupboards. Martha looked up dazed, and could see the blurry image of Jonathan being beaten, "Jonathan" Martha said quietly her voice trembling, as she stretched out her arm to try to touch Jonathan.  
  
The men stopped and looked down at a bloody Jonathan, as one of them gave Jonathan one last kick in the stomach. They rolled Jonathan onto his back and they almost looked proud of what they had done. The man with the gun, who seemed to be the leader, turned and saw Martha laying on the floor with blood coming from her head. He turned and looked at the other two angrily, "Who did that?" he said forcefully, "Who did it?"  
  
"It was an accident" replied the man who had pushed Martha, "she was trying to stop me and I pushed her away from me"  
  
"What were we told!!" the lead attacker said, as he slapped him in the face, "Well?"  
  
"Not to hurt the woman" the man who had hurt Martha replied.  
  
"You" the lead attacker said to the man who pushed Martha, "Outside..and you check her and make sure she's alright"  
  
The lead attacker checked to make sure Jonathan was still alive, as the attacker who was checking Martha gave him a thumbs up to signal Martha was ok. The lead attacker then got down to the unconscious Jonathans ear, "Mr Luthor just needed to remind you simple folk of who has the power in this world" he whispered into Jonathans ear.  
  
He then got up, as the other attacker walked outside, and got out his phone and rang a number.  
  
"Hello?" a voice replied.  
  
"It's done Mr Luthor" the attacker said.  
  
"Any complications?" the voice replied sternly.  
  
"The woman was hurt..but it is nothing serious" the attacker said concerned of the reaction of Mr Luthor.  
  
"and Mr Kent?" the voice asked.  
  
"He is alive, but I don't know how long he will last if he doesn't get to a hospital" the attacker replied.  
  
"That's fine" the voice replied.  
  
"Do you want me to call an ambula.." The attacker said.  
  
"I said that was fine" the voice interrupted, before hanging up.  
  
The attacker put away his phone and looked back at the damage he and the others had carried, he walked to the door and looked at the fruit basket sitting beside the door. He lifted an apple and took a chunk out of it before walking out of the house and to the car that was awaiting him.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
A limousine drove down a road in Smallville, Lionel was inside.  
  
"I said that was fine" Lionel said hanging up his phone, putting it into his coat pocket. Lionel stared out of the window looking at the town of Smallville as his limo passed through it. Lionel could only think how the time was nearly here, the time when the questions about the meteor rocks, the blood and Clark would finally be answered. Lionel spotted Clark walking down the street.  
  
"Driver pull over" Lionel said, as he rolled down the window.  
  
Clark came up beside the limo, when he was startled by Lionel's voice.  
  
"Hello Clark" Lionel said, "Can I have a minute of your time?"  
  
Clark looked at Lionel trying to hold back his anger, "No" he replied bluntly.  
  
"Well that's a shame" Lionel said teasingly, as he got out of the car "because I think you would want to know what I've got to say"  
  
"Somehow I don't think so Lionel" Clark replied, before he started walking on down the street.  
  
Lionel followed Clark, "Well maybe I'll see if I'll have anymore success with this Jor-El than you did" Lionel said knowing he would get Clarks attention.  
  
Clark stopped as his face turned white, Lionel smiled knowing that he was getting close to the answers he was desperately seeking. Clark turned around and looked Lionel dead in the eyes, "Who?" Clark replied trying to play dumb.  
  
"Oh come now Clark" Lionel said seeing right through Clark, "I have videos of you at the cave, shouting for someone called Jor-El"  
  
Clark took a few steps back feeling he was being backed into a corner, Lionel walked right up to Clark staring at him coldly, "Clark, come with me...tell me what you know..I can protect you" Lionel said trying to seem concerned for Clarks well being, "I can be your friend, just tell me everything"  
  
Clark then thought was this how he got Chloe into the situation she was in, pretending to care, being a friend. Clark gripped Lionel's coat and pushed him into a wall, as passers by looked on in shock, "You leave me alone" Clark shouted.  
  
Lionel remained cool, "Clark take your hands off me, you look like your crazy" Lionel replied smugly.  
  
"I'll never help you" Clark said, looking at Lionel with disgust, "I know you're the one behind Chloe's dad being attacked...I don't know how you got her involved with you but you'll leave her and our friends alone"  
  
"Ah Miss Sullivan" Lionel replied cockily, "You see Clark, I never had to make her come to me, she came of her own free will"  
  
"What?" Clark replied astonished.  
  
"She came to me because of you" Lionel said, freeing himself from Clarks grip, "It seems that you weren't the friend she thought you were, so we made a deal"  
  
Lionel moved in close to Clark, "She agreed to give me information on you" Lionel whispered into Clarks ear, "but when she couldn't go through with it...well that's when unfortunate things happen"  
  
Clark filled with rage, as he pushed Lionel back into the wall with all his strength, "You're lying" Clark said angrily.  
  
"By the way Clark, if I were you..I would want to check up on my parents" Lionel replied coldly, "those unfortunate things I was telling you about, well they also happen to parents who get in my path"  
  
Clark face turned to an expression of horror, "What have you done?" Clark barely said.  
  
"Clark, if you don't want anybody else ending up in a hospital I would suggest that you keep this little conversation between ourselves" Lionel said, staring at an almost broken Clark, "It would be unfortunate if this had to become public"  
  
Lionel turned and strode back to his limo and opened the door, he turned and looked back at Clark, "Clark" called Lionel, "It was a pleasure"  
  
Lionel smirked and got into his limo, "Driver take me back to metropolis" Lionel said, satisfied with the chaos he had caused. Lionel could not contemplate the effects that would ensue from the events he had just set in motion.  
  
Clark looked about, as Lionel's limo pulled away and drove off. Clark looked around for someone he knew. Clark saw the Talon and ran over bursting through the doors, people looked at Clark in shock and confusion.  
  
"LANA" Clark shouted, distressed from what Lionel had told him, "LANA"  
  
Lana walked out from the kitchen confused about what was going on, Clark ran over to her, "Lana I need you to drive me back to the farm" Clark said frantically.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Lana asked concerned.  
  
"Please Lana I think my parents are in danger" Clark said becoming increasingly worried for his parents.  
  
Lana ran behind the counter and grabbed her car keys, "Cover for me" she told one of the waitresses, she ran back to Clark as he took her hand and ran outside. Lana unlocked her car as they got in. Lana started the car and looked at Clark, she had never seen him this worried before, "Don't worry Clark I'm sure their fine" Lana said softly taking Clarks hand.  
  
Clark looked up at Lana teary eyed, "Lana please get me there as fast as you can"  
  
Lana nodded and drove off.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Lana pulled up beside the house as Clark got out of the car and ran into the house, Lana ran after him, concerned for both him and his parents.  
  
"MOM..DAD" Clark shouted as he burst through the front door.  
  
"Clark" Martha's voice screamed from the kitchen.  
  
Clark ran to the kitchen and saw Martha sitting crying beside Jonathan, Martha's hands were shaking uncontrollably as she sat in shock of what she had just witnessed. Clark looked at his dad as he lay motionless, his face covered in hardened blood.  
  
"Dad" Clark said, as hell fell to his knee's to check his dad, "He's alive, Mom have you phoned an ambulance?"  
  
Martha did not respond, "MOM" Clark said loudly, as Martha looked up at him, "have you phoned for an ambulance?"  
  
Martha shook her head.  
  
"Oh My God" Lana said, as she turned away from the bloody sight of Jonathan, "Clark what's happened?"  
  
"I don't know" Clark said as he looked at the broken sight of his father, "but I need you to phone the police and for an ambulance"  
  
Clark moved over beside Martha and hugged her, as she cried uncontrollably.  
  
"Why did they do this Clark?" Martha said, "Why us?"  
  
"Come on Mom we got to be strong" Clark replied as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Look at him Clark" Martha said, "they nearly killed him"  
  
"He'll be alright Mom, Dads strong he won't give in" Clark replied, trying to believe his own words, "he'll be alright"  
  
"They're on their way" Lana said as she walked into the kitchen, and sat beside Clark and Martha.  
  
"Clark" Lana said softly, she could not find any words to help Clark or Martha, "I'll wait outside on the ambulance". Lana got up and walked slowly outside, she crossed her arms, slightly in shock as she waited on the ambulance to arrive.  
  
Clark sat trying to comfort Martha, he felt guilty and weak. He could no longer protect those people who he cared about most, he looked at his dad, barely alive, and knew that it could have been anyone him, his mother or any of his friends. Was this Jor-El's doing? Was he somehow trying to test him without his powers? Clark looked out the window, Lionel was untouchable, Lionel was getting closer to finding out what he used to be. There were so many questions Clark had but he could not be concerned with those with his dad's condition.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chapter 13: Blame  
  
Jonathan was lifted from the ambulance and was wheeled into the hospital as Clark and Martha followed. Martha was still in shock, and distraught about Jonathans well being. Clark was trying to be strong for Martha, he tried to comfort her, trying to tell her that Jonathan would be alright. Jonathan was wheeled into a room for examination, as Clark and Martha tried to follow a nurse stopped them.  
  
"I'm afraid you will have to wait here" the nurse said sympathetically, as she showed Martha and Clark to the waiting area, "as soon as they've completed the examination I will get a doctor to come and speak to you"  
  
"Thank you nurse" Clark replied as he sat Martha down, he then turned back to the nurse and said quietly, "Can you have somebody look at my Mom? Her head was injured and she doesn't seem herself"  
  
The nurse sat down beside Martha and looked at her head, "It doesn't seem to be anything major" the nurse said, "Martha can you come with me and we will get your head seen to"  
  
Martha remained quiet as the nurse took her arm, and led her away so she could be examined herself. Clark sat down in a chair, he felt as if his family were being torn apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Clark sat alone with his own thoughts, was Lionel telling the truth about Chloe? Did she agree to spy on him? Clark rubbed his face in confusion and frustration, he knew he had to see Chloe and find out the truth before anybody else got hurt or killed.  
  
Lana walked into the waiting area and saw Clark sitting alone, she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Clark looked up slightly surprise, and found Lana's face looking down at him, he tried to smile but he did not the strength or will to do it. Clark hung his head, he felt as though he had failed his parents somehow, Lana sat down beside him and took his hand.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked a concerned Lana  
  
"Yeah" replied Clark, "I'll be fine"  
  
"Where's your mom?" Lana asked, wondering if something serious had happened to Martha.  
  
"Oh I asked the nurse to have someone check my mom" Clark replied, looking drained from the events that had occurred, "she just didn't seem herself"  
  
"I'm sure they're both going to be ok Clark" Lana said with a hopeful smile.  
  
Clark smiled, "Yeah.." Clark replied unsure of his own belief in Lana's words.  
  
"I phoned Pete and Chloe to let them know what happened, I told them to wait for a while before coming here just until we know how your dad is" Lana said.  
  
"Thanks Lana" Clark replied, "did the police keep you long?"  
  
"No..I just told them what happened and they said I could go" Lana said.  
  
Clark nodded and looked at his watch, how long had he been there..it had seemed like an eternity. Clark and Lana sat quietly as they waited for news on Martha and Jonathan.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chloe sat at her desk in the Torch, she was typing on her computer about the recent events that surrounded her dads and Jonathans attacks. Chloe found herself looking at what she had typed and felt disgusted with herself, how could she lie to everyone about what happened.she was meant to reveal the truth.  
  
"Miss Sullivan I think I want to use that favour you owe me now" Lionel said as he walked into the Torch.  
  
Chloe got up and looked at Lionel angry, "You said no one else would get hurt" Chloe said loudly, "I agreed to go through with our deal!"  
  
"What are you talking about Miss Sullivan" Lionel replied aware of what Chloe was referring to  
  
"Jonathan Kent was attacked" Chloe said walking away from Lionel, "and it was a lot like my dads attack"  
  
"Oh Jonathan Kents attack" Lionel replied cockily, "well I can assure you that had nothing to do with our deal..so you needn't worry about having a guilty conscience"  
  
Chloe looked at Lionel with disgust, how could he do the things he was doing without feeling anything, "What is it you want anyway?" Chloe asked  
  
"I want you to do something for me and if you do it...I will consider the favour you owe me complete" Lionel replied, staring at Chloe with deadly seriousness.  
  
"What is it you want me to do?" Chloe asked slightly afraid of what she might be asked to do.  
  
Lionel threw a bit of meteor rock to Chloe, she caught it and looked surprised that Lionel was also interested in the meteors, "What do you want me to do with this?" Chloe asked looking at Lionel confused.  
  
"I want you to get that close to Clark and tell me if it has any effect on him" Lionel said coldly.  
  
"Will this hurt Clark?" Chloe asked concerned that Lionel may be trying to do something to Clark.  
  
"Miss Sullivan this is a test, you will do as I say or else I may have to see more of your friends about our deal" Lionel replied angrily, "I expect you to have something for me in two days..and bring everything you currently have on Clark"  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well I would like to make sure that you are doing your job Miss Sullivan" Lionel replied, "Good night"  
  
Lionel turned and walked out of the Torch, as Chloe looked at the meteor rock Lionel had given her. Chloe opened a drawer on her desk and threw the meteor in, she could not do what Lionel was asking her, not after what had happened to Clarks dad.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Clark sat with his head in his hands waiting for some news on his mom or dad. Lana had gone to get them something to drink, Clark looked up and saw a nurse showing Martha back to the waiting area.  
  
"Mom" Clark shouted with delight that Martha was ok, he then ran over to her and hugged her, "Are you ok?"  
  
Martha smiled, "I'm fine" Martha replied seeming more responsive than before, "has there been any word on your father?"  
  
"No.nothing yet" Clark replied disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry Clark, Jonathans always been a fighter I'm sure he is going to be fine" Martha said trying to lift Clarks spirits, "I'm sure we will hear something soon"  
  
Clark and Martha sat in the seats, waiting for any news on Jonathan. A few hours passed and Lana had left, a doctor walked into the waiting area and looked at his clipboard.  
  
"Are the Kents here?" the doctor said as he looked up.  
  
Clark and Martha stood up and walked over to the doctor.  
  
"Is he alright?" Martha asked half expecting to hear the worst.  
  
"Your husband is in intensive care at the moment, he hasn't regained consciousness yet and his injuries were extensive" the doctor replied quietly.  
  
"Can we see him?" Clark asked, afraid that this may be the last time he would see his dad alive.  
  
"Yes, but I'm afraid you won't be able to stay for very long" the doctor replied, "if you follow me I'll show you where he is"  
  
Clark and Martha followed the doctor as he led them to Jonathan. The doctor stopped at a room and pointed through the window, "He is in there" the doctor said, he then turned and continued on about his rounds.  
  
Clark walked to the window and stared at Jonathan, Clark eyes filled up as he looked at his dad battling for his life, the hospital seemed to have every equipment available to them hooked up to Jonathan. Clark hung his head feeling that if only he had of had his abilities then he would have been able to stop this from happening.  
  
Martha opened the door and walked over to Jonathans side as she looked at his battered body. Clark walked in and pulled a chair up to his dads bed for Martha, she sat in it as tears began to flow down her face.  
  
"Why would anybody want to do this?" Martha said her voice trembling, "We have never hurt anybody it doesn't make any sense"  
  
"Mom" Clark replied putting his hand on Martha's shoulder, he did not know what to say. He knew the reason why his dad was attacked.it was himself. Clark sank into a chair, worried that his dad might not make it, worried for his mom because of the secrets they have had to keep.  
  
Martha took Jonathans hand, "Jonathan, you cant leave me" Martha said quietly, "I need you Jonathan you have to wake up"  
  
Martha kissed Jonathans hand, as she and Clark sat waiting for any response from Jonathan, hoping for a miracle.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
There was a knock on the window behind Clark, he turned around and saw Pete and Chloe standing outside his dads room. Clark got up and stepped outside, as Pete and Chloe walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Clark" Pete said sympathetically, "how's your dad doing?"  
  
"He's still unconscious" Clark replied, "the doctors haven't really told us much yet"  
  
"Do they think he is going to be ok?" Chloe asked concerned.  
  
Clark looked at Chloe coldly, "I don't know" he replied.  
  
Clark looked at Pete, "Pete can you sit with my mom for a few minutes, I need to talk with Chloe for a few minutes" Clark asked.  
  
"Sure" Pete replied a little confused, he then opened the door and walked into the room and sat beside Martha.  
  
Clark watched as Pete sat down, he then turned to Chloe, "I know Lionel is the person who had your dad attacked" Clark said bluntly.  
  
"What!...How?" Chloe asked startled by Clark.  
  
"Because he was the person that let me know the my parents had been attacked!" Clark replied.  
  
"Clark.he said that no one else would get hurt as long as I went through with our deal" Chloe replied.  
  
"Oh well that's alright then" Clark said sarcastically, before shouting "as long as you were spying on me and giving Lionel whatever you found out everybody was going to be fine"  
  
Chloe was in shock, "Clark" Chloe said barely Chloe.  
  
"No Chloe..Lionel told me everything" Clark replied, "How could you do that to me?"  
  
"I.I didn't want to do it" Chloe answered, as tears ran down her face.  
  
"Chloe if you didn't want to do it why did you go to Lionel for" Clark said accusingly, "you wanted the deal you went to him"  
  
"Clark I didn't go through with it..I haven't told him anything" Chloe replied trying to explain to Clark that she never wanted to do this, "after I agreed to give him information on you, I regretted it..I never told him anything"  
  
"Chloe just go" Clark replied, confused about everything, "I think we shouldn't see each other for a while"  
  
"Clark please don't" Chloe said pleadingly, "I'm your friend"  
  
"Friends don't do the things you have Chloe" Clark replied coldly, "Now go"  
  
Chloe turned and walked quickly towards the elevator crying, she looked back at Clark who was staring in at his father, she wiped away the tears on her face and walked into the elevator. Clark walked back into his dads room, Pete looked outside, "Where's Chloe?" Pete asked.  
  
"She had to go" Clark replied quietly.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chapter 14: Relate  
  
Clark came downstairs to an empty house, Martha had gone to the hospital early and had left Clark there alone. Clark had never really experienced the house like this, so quiet, so lifeless. He looked out the window across the farm, if his dad could not be there to run it, then he would do it for him. Clark walked outside and began doing the jobs around the farm that his dad would have done. As he lifted the bails of hay, Clark stopped and dropped the one he was carrying. He sat down on it and knew he couldn't do this, this was his dads life and no matter what he could do he wouldn't be able to run it like his dad. Clark looked at his watch, he could still make it in time for school, he did not want to be alone on the farm, he did not want to be constantly reminded of how he was unable to help his dad.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Clark walked into Smallville High, as the other students eyes followed him along the corridor. Clark did not notice and continued on as if he were in some sort of daze, Clark suddenly bumped into a member of the football team causing him to spill his drink over himself. The other members of the team laughed at him, and he looked at Clark angrily, "Yo Kent" the football player shouted, "you better apologise for that"  
  
Clark continued on along the corridor, the football player became enraged and ran after Clark. Clark felt a hand on his shoulder and was spun around, a fist collided with Clarks face and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Sorry to hear about your dad Kent" the football player said teasingly.  
  
Clark got up and looked him square in the eye, "Very funny" Clark replied, as he rammed the football player into the lockers. A group of students had surrounded the pair, the football player pushed Clark of him and punched Clark in the gut before hitting him in the face again. Clark fell to the ground again bleeding from the mouth, the football player stood above ready to attack Clark.  
  
"Leave him alone" a voice said, as a body appeared between Clark and the football player.  
  
The football player smiled cockily, "You're not even worth it Kent"  
  
Clark looked up to see Chloe looking down at him concerned, "Are you alright Clark?" she asked, as the crowd dispersed.  
  
"I'm fine" Clark replied frustrated, "I'm sure that's something else you can tell Lionel". Clark got up and felt his gut as he winced slightly.  
  
Chloe looked at Clark, "Come into the Torch so you can clean yourself up" Chloe said, "I know you hate me, but you cant go around all day with blood coming from your mouth"  
  
Clark followed Chloe to the Torch, Chloe walked in and handed him a tissue as Clark stood at the door. Clark wiped the blood from his mouth, and looked at Chloe unsure of what to say or how to act. Chloe also felt uncomfortable, "Clark we need to talk" Chloe said hoping Clark would agree.  
  
Clark looked at the floor, unsure if he could trust Chloe, but he had to give her the chance to explain herself, "Ok" Clark replied reluctantly.  
  
As Clark walked further into the Torch he became dizzy, and pain coursed through his body. He stumbled forward as Chloe looked confused about Clarks behaviour.  
  
"Clark are you ok?" Chloe asked concerned, as Clark tried to steady himself.  
  
"I'm alright" Clark replied taking another step forward, as the pain increased. He looked at his hand, the veins in his hand were bulging and had turned green. Clark looked up at Chloe and collapsed onto a chair, which broke under the impact.  
  
"CLARK" Chloe screamed as she ran to him, "what's the matter?". Chloe looked at Clarks face and was shocked at his appearance, the veins on his head were bugling and had turned green, she had never seen anything like this before.  
  
"Chloe" Clark uttered in pain, "help me" Clarks eyes began to roll into the back of his head.  
  
"What do I do Clark?" Chloe said to him as she began to cry, she paused for a moment and remembered the meteor rock, "the meteor rock!!!"  
  
Clarks eyes opened wide in shock at Chloe's words, Chloe got up and ran to her desk, she opened the drawer where she had dropped the meteor rock. Chloe lifted the meteor rock, and was surprised by its glowing, "what's going on Clark?" she asked worried and confused by the situation.  
  
Clark lifted his arm barely and pointed to the window, "Get rid off it" Clark struggled to reply.  
  
Chloe opened the window and threw it away, as she turned back to Clark. Clarks veins stopped bulging as he took deep breaths as the pain subsided, Clark struggled up "How did you know?" Clark asked looking at Chloe confused, "How did you know the meteor rock was doing that to me?"  
  
Chloe remained silent, "Chloe tell me" Clark said.  
  
Chloe looked up and Clark biting her bottom lip, "Lionel wanted me to get it close to you.." she replied.  
  
"Lionel!!" Clark shouted in anger, "was this some sort of setup to get me in here!!"  
  
"No Clark.." Chloe replied as she tried to explain.  
  
"I can't believe you Chloe" Clark interrupted, as he wiped the last of the blood away from his mouth and threw the tissue into the garbage, "I never thought you go this low"  
  
Clark walked towards the door, Chloe ran towards him and grabbed his arm, "It's not what you think Clark" Chloe pleaded with him, "I never."  
  
Clark looked at Chloe coldly and took her hand away from his arm, "Chloe just stay away from me and my family" Clark replied angrily, as he walked out slamming the door shut.  
  
Chloe fell to the floor crying, "Clark.." she said, "I'm sorry"  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Lionel sat at his desk working through mounds of paperwork, when the door to his office opened and Lex strode in. Lionel looked up bemused at what his son was doing here.  
  
"Hello son" Lionel said smiling, "what have I done to warrant this unexpected visit?"  
  
Lex sat down at a seat at his fathers desk, and smiled "I was in the neighbourhood" Lex replied.  
  
"Smallville must stretch further than I realise" Lionel replied sarcastically, "so Lex what are you really doing here?"  
  
"I heard that you had a run in with Clark the other day" Lex said looking at Lionel with a smirk, "and it wasn't a friendly meeting"  
  
"Don't worry yourself Lex, it was all in control" Lionel replied.  
  
"Really?" Lex replied, "well from what I heard Clark was about to beat you to the ground"  
  
Lionel was getting annoyed and walked over to his drinks cabinet and poured a drink for himself, "Are you keeping tabs on me Lex?" Lionel asked.  
  
"Me?" Lex replied sarcastically, "No"  
  
"What's this all about then son?" Lionel asked as he sat in his chair.  
  
"You said that we would be doing this together" Lex replied sitting forward in his chair, "I'm just making sure I'm being kept in the loop"  
  
Lionel smiled, "Of course you are Lex" Lionel replied, "you have my word, everything that I know you know"  
  
"Well dad it's a bit hard to believe you when you start doing thing without telling or consulting with me" Lex replied sharply, "I know what you're like dad"  
  
"And what am I like Lex" Lionel replied staring coldly at Lex.  
  
"I'm just making sure you're not using me for your own purpose" Lex said, "I need to make sure that we are together in this"  
  
Lionel got up and walked around to Lex, putting his hand on Lex's shoulder, "Lex, I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about" Lionel replied, "soon we will have the answers we have been seeking, as long as we work together son Clark will have no option but to answer our questions"  
  
Lex got up and looked at Lionel, "Ok dad"  
  
Lex walked out of Lionel's office, and got into the elevator. Lex knew that his father was up to something, but he did not know what, he began to feel like the deal he made with his father was a sham. Lex walked out of the elevator and got into his limo, he got out his phone and rang a number.  
  
"Yeah its Lex Luthor" Lex said to voice on the other end, "yeah I want the office bugged and constant surveillance on my father"  
  
"You know the cost" the voice replied.  
  
"Money isn't a problem" Lex replied as he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket, "My father is the problem"  
  
Lionel looked out of his office window as his sons limo pulled away, "I think I'm going to have to watch you very carefully son" Lionel said to himself as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chloe was walking in and out of her house throwing, the newspapers, the video tapes and any information she had on Clark in an empty trash can. Chloe realised that no matter the consequences she could not do something like that to Clark, when all Clark had ever done was be a friend. She walked to her dads car and lifted a spare petrol can, she walked back to the trash can and poured the contents of the petrol can in. She looked at the research she had done, and then at the box of matches she had in her hand. Lionel would be looking for information on Clark tomorrow and Chloe was afraid of the reaction that she would receive from him.  
  
Chloe struck a match and threw it into the trash can, and watched as all her work began burn. Chloe knew that this was the right thing to do, she had to make Clark realise that she was sorry and that she had not given Lionel anything. Chloe knew that there was something different and that Lionel had his suspicions about this, and would try to exploit Clark somehow but Chloe was still confused. Why was Lionel interested in Clark so much, Clark may be a meteor freak but surely that was no reason for Lionel to go through all this trouble. Chloe could not shake the feeling that there was still some missing link.something she had missed about Clark.  
  
Chloe thought to herself that she had to somehow convince Lionel that Clark was as human as she or he was. She decided that she had to go to Lionel before he came to her and make him believe that she could not find anything on Clark because there was nothing to find. Chloe opened her hand to reveal the tissue Clark had used to clean the blood from his mouth, she stared at it remembering Clarks reaction to the meteor rock. Why had Clark reacted so badly to them? Chloe shook her head, it was time she stopped asking questions about Clark and time she helped him. She put the tissue into her pocket and watched as the flames destroyed everything she had on Clark. As Chloe watched the flames she began to feel like herself again, she had found a strength she never thought she had.  
  
"It's time for me to help you for a change" Chloe said, as she watched a picture of Clark melt and crumple. Chloe turned and walked back into the house locking the door behind her.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chapter 15: Courage  
  
Clark stood in the loft of the barn, he looked out over the farm and could not help but worry and fear that his dad may never return here, he would never hear his dad call him in the morning to come and help out on the farm. Clark turned and sat down, his head hung so many things were happening all at the same time, Clark was feeling the strain and was exhausted from the events that had occurred.  
  
"Hey Clark" a familiar voice sounded from the stairs, Clark looked over and saw Pete walking up towards him.  
  
"Oh..hey Pete what are you doing over this late?" Clark asked, surprised to see Pete but also glad.  
  
"I just came to see how you were doing" Pete replied as he sat opposite Clark.  
  
Clark smiled, "I suppose I'm doing as well as can be expected" Clark said as he rubbed his eyes, afraid to sleep in case something happened with his dad while he asleep, "for the first time in my life Pete I feel helpless"  
  
Pete looked at Clark sympathetically, Clark always had been powerful never had to worry about being hurt or his family being hurt because he could protect them. Pete leant forward, "It's all apart of being human Clark"  
  
Clark looked up at Pete looking disappointed and dejected, "But the point is Pete I'm not human" Clark replied quietly.  
  
Pete looked at Clark confused and in shock at what Clark had just said, "What?.....But you said Jor-El made you human"  
  
"I know, I don't understand it myself" Clark replied frustrated, "but all this happening at this time Jor-El.my dad.Chloe and Lionel"  
  
"What do you mean Chloe and Lionel?" Pete interrupted.  
  
Clark looked at Pete seeing his shock and surprise that Chloe could be involved with Lionel, "Look Pete you and Chloe are good friends" Clark replied unsure if he should continue, "I don't know if you'll want to hear this"  
  
Pete sat back in his seat, and ran his hands over his head, could what Clark was about to tell him be so bad? Pete leant forward and looked at Clark knowing that only bad news was going to come from him, "Ok Clark tell me.I don't care what it is but I have to know" Pete said slightly disillusioned.  
  
Clark got up and rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing how or where to begin, "Chloe.Chloe made a deal with Lionel Luthor" Clark paused as he again tried to find reason in why Chloe did made the deal, "...she made a deal to give Lionel information on me"  
  
"What!!" Pete replied shocked, "nah Clark, Chloe wouldn't do a thing like that she's your friend there's no way"  
  
"Pete I know how hard it is" Clark said knowing that Pete could not believe that Chloe would do such a thing, "I could hardly believe it myself but it's true, Chloe didn't deny it"  
  
"Is that the reason why you talked to her at the hospital the other day? And why she disappeared" Pete asked.  
  
Clark nodded, as he sat back down trying to make sense of everything.  
  
"Why would Chloe do something like that?" Pete said confused by the whole situation, "It's just not like her"  
  
"I don't know Pete" Clark replied, "but she had kryptonite that Lionel had given her to use on me"  
  
"What?" Pete said.  
  
"That's how I found out the meteor rocks still affect me" Clark replied going through the events earlier in the day.  
  
"Chloe walked up to you with kryptonite and used it on you?" Pete asked in disbelief at what Clark had just said.  
  
"No it wasn't like that" Clark replied doubting his own version of the events, "she."  
  
"Look Clark, I know Chloe and if she had a choice between putting herself in danger or one of her friends she would put herself in danger" Pete said looking Clark in the eyes with deadly seriousness, "there is no way the Chloe would ever try to harm you"  
  
"Well why did she make the deal in the first place!!" Clark said angrily, "I've never done anything to her to deserve that..it's like she didn't even care about me or our friendship"  
  
"Clark!" Pete replied forcefully, "have you listened to her side of things?"  
  
Clark put his head into hands, "Pete I don't know what to do" Clark said wearily, "I just don't know if I can trust her"  
  
"Look Clark from what has happened Chloe mustn't have told him anything" Pete replied trying to convince Clark that Chloe was still his friend, "Lionel had her dad attacked, remember she said she couldn't go through with the deal"  
  
"But she said that she was going to do what Lionel said" Clark replied forcing himself not to believe Pete, "so that we would all be safe"  
  
Clark hearing his own words realised that Chloe was trying to protect him and her friends, she didn't realise why Lionel was interested in him so much. Chloe was doing what she thought best and what would prevent anybody else from getting hurt, it was Lionel who deserved his hate.  
  
"What have I done Pete?" Clark said slightly distraught, "I should have been trying to help her, how did I let Lionel twist me like that?"  
  
"Clark we all make mistakes" Pete replied seeing Clark coming around, "You have to talk to Chloe..get all this mess sorted out"  
  
Clark got up and looked out over the farm again, "Lionel has to pay for what he's done to my dad and my friends" Clark said determined, "I don't know how we're going to do it but we have to try and stop him"  
  
"You're gonna have to be care Clark, if Lionel knows that meteor rocks make you sick" Pete warned Clark.  
  
"I know Pete" Clark replied, "but I have to do something for what he's done to my dad"  
  
Pete nodded reluctantly afraid Clark was going to do something stupid, "How's your dad anyway Clark?" Pete asked  
  
"He's still unconscious" Clark replied hanging his head, "my mom wont leave his side, she's completely exhausted but she won't sleep until she knows he is going to be ok"  
  
"Listen Clark, if there's anything you need just call me" Pete said, "I better head home before my mom flips"  
  
Pete turned and walked down the stairs, "Pete!" Clark shouted, as Pete stopped and turned around, "Thanks"  
  
Pete smiled and left barn, Clark stood alone again, alone with his hate of Lionel. Clark had never felt such intense hate towards one person but Clark could only think Lionel deserved it.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
The sun glistened in Metropolis, the streets were busy and traffic cluttered the roads. Lionel was in his office sitting on his leather sofa reading the days papers, when his office phone began to ring. Lionel was annoyed at the interruption and walked slowly to the phone before answering.  
  
"Yes" Lionel answered clearly annoyed  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you Mr Luthor but there is a Miss Sullivan here to see you, she does not have an appointment but she was adamant that she see you" his secretary replied.  
  
"Show her in" Lionel said putting the phone down and sitting at his desk.  
  
The doors to his office opened and Chloe walked in confidently, "Ahh Miss Sullivan it's so good to see your eagerness for our arrangement return" Lionel said loudly, "although I thought I would I have to go to you for the research your doing on Clark"  
  
"Mr Luthor you're a busy man" Chloe replied smiling, "you have a company to run, me bringing my work to you makes much more sense don't you think"  
  
"I couldn't agree more" Lionel said surprised by Chloe's attitude, "Please have a seat Miss Sullivan"  
  
Chloe sat down and looked at Lionel, he was like a little kid who could not wait to open his presents at Christmas, "So Mr Luthor would you like to see the research I have done on Clark"  
  
"Well I think that is the point of this impromptu meeting" Lionel said sarcastically, "Isn't it?"  
  
"Ok then" Chloe replied as she opened her bag, and pulled out a folder and laid it in front of Lionel.  
  
Lionel looked at the folder, "it's a little thin" Lionel said as he looked up at Chloe  
  
"It has everything that really matters on Clark" Chloe replied smiling.  
  
Lionel opened the folder to find a sheet with one line of small text, he lifted the sheet close to his face as he read the line of text aloud, "Clark is my friend" Lionel read, as his face turned to stone and he looked at Chloe in confusion and frustration, "Is this some sort of joke Miss Sullivan?"  
  
Chloe got out of her chair, "No" she replied strongly, "Clark is my friend, and I cant do what you're asking me..I can't betray him like that.the deal is off Mr Luthor"  
  
Lionel got out of his chair, "Miss Sullivan you are trying my patience" he said angrily  
  
"I don't care" Chloe shouted back, "Clark is no different than you, no different to me and you want me to spy on him because you think he is special somehow..NO"  
  
Lionel sat back at his desk, "Well Miss Sullivan you know what the alternative is" Lionel replied coldly, "Now you either do the job I asked you to do or I will make your life hell"  
  
"Ok.you want to know who Clark Kent is" Chloe said angrily, as Lionel listened intrigued. Chloe slammed the bloody tissue onto Lionel's desk, "That's Clark Kent, he's as human as you or I..he's got the same weaknesses and flaws now just leave us alone"  
  
Lionel stared at the bloody tissue as if it had been sent from the heavens, "This is Clarks blood?" Lionel asked staring intensely at the tissue.  
  
Chloe looked at Lionel and felt sick at the sight of him , she leant over and looked him in the eyes, "You disgust me" Chloe said vilely, "I can't believe I ever agreed to a deal with you"  
  
Chloe turned and walked out of his office, as Lionel's eyes were still firmly transfixed on the bloody tissue, "Miss Sullivan you may have just done your job" Lionel said to himself as he smiled darkly, "but I do not take insults to well..I think one last message is required to teach you a lesson"  
  
Lionel lifted out a file on Chloe from his desk, opening it to reveal photographs of Chloe's friends. Lionel circled Lana's head, "Well Miss Lang it seems your friend has got you into a spot of trouble". He then picked up his phone and dialled the number of his research lab, "Hello Doctor Ling" Lionel said looking at the tissue, "I have got something here for you to analyse..it may just be the answer to everything we have been investigating". Lionel hung up, and walked to the window that overlooked Metropolis, soon he would have his answers, soon he would have Clark.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Lana was locking up the Talon when she was startled by a voice behind her, "Excuse me are you Miss Lang?" the voice asked.  
  
Lana turned around and was confronted by a large man, "Yes" she replied, "I'm sorry but we're closing"  
  
"Oh that's ok I'm not here for coffee" he said as he pushed her violently to the ground, "I'm just here to deliver a message to Chloe Sullivan"  
  
Lana looked at the man in fear and shock, "Please..just leave me alone" Lana said desperately as she lay on the floor pushing herself away from her attacker.  
  
Her attacker smiled, "Don't worry..I'm sure you won't remember to much about it" he said as towered over Lana. He was suddenly hit over the head with a chair, and fell to the ground, smashing through a table.  
  
Lana looked up and saw Pete standing above her, "Are you ok Lana?" he asked.  
  
Lana got up and hugged Pete, "It's alright Lana" Pete said, reassuring Lana everything was ok, "have you got anything so that I can tie him up?"  
  
"Yeah..yes I think so" Lana turned and walked out back, as Pete stood above her attacker to make sure he didn't come around. Lana walked back in with a ball of nylon rope, and handed it to Pete, "Here that's all I have"  
  
"Thanks, it will do fine" Pete replied as he bound the attackers feet and hands, "now go and call the police"  
  
Lana walked to the phone and rang the police as Pete sat on a stool watching the attacker on the floor, Lana came around to Pete, "The police are on their way" Lana said.  
  
"Do you know why he was attacking you?" Pete asked worried that a trend was starting with the attacks recently.  
  
"I don't know..but he said he was here to deliver a message to Chloe" Lana said still in shock at what had happened.  
  
"What has she got herself into now?" Pete said quietly, frustrated that he did not fully know what was going on.  
  
"Pete what is going on?" Lana asked, "What has Chloe got to do with all this?"  
  
Pete looked at Lana seeing her concern and her fears for her friends, "It's a long story Lana" he replied, "I don't fully know myself"  
  
The police rushed in through the door as Pete and Lana turned and looked at them, "We had a report of an attack" one of the police officers said loudly.  
  
"I called that in" Lana replied, "that's the man there that attacked me"  
  
One of the officers walked over and brought the attacker around, "It seems you've got some explaining to do" he said as he handcuffed him, and unbound his feet. He then helped the attacker to his feet and showed him outside to the police car.  
  
The officer who had remained in the Talon, "I've got some questions I need to ask you, do any of you have a problem with that?", the officer asked.  
  
"No officer" Pete replied.  
  
The officer then questioned both Pete and Lana, each of them went through their account of what happened as the officer took notes and compiled a report of what had happened. The officer looked up at both of them, "Ok that's fine, we will contact you again if we need anymore information" he said, as he turned and walked out the car.  
  
"Well I guess I better finish locking up" Lana said turning to Pete, "I'm glad you showed up Pete"  
  
"It's all in a days duty" Pete replied smiling, "I guess I better head home now"  
  
Pete turned and began to walk towards the doors of the Talon, "Pete wait" Lana said, as Pete turned around to her. Lana ran up to him and hugged him again, "Thank you Pete" Lana said, as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"No problem Lana" Pete replied warmly as Lana withdrew from him slightly, Pete looked into Lana's eyes as she looked back. Pete and Lana drew closer to each other both unsure of what they were doing, Pete kissed Lana tenderly for a few moments before he realised what he was doing.  
  
"I'm sorry Lana" Pete said confused, and looking slightly disorientated, "I've got to go"  
  
Pete turned and ran out of the Talon leaving Lana alone. Lana put her hand to her lips, she was confused about what happened but she was not afraid of it, she looked up as Pete ran out of Talon. She had finally moved on from Clark, and had never looked at Pete in that way before, Lana walked over to the doors and locked them. She then sat down confused and unsure of what just happened, was it because of what had happened to her earlier? Lana needed someone to talk to but who? Lana got up and began clearing up the Talon her kiss with Pete playing on her mind.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chapter 16: Brink Clark lay in his bed as the sun shone through his window onto his face, Clark turned onto his and covered his head with his pillow he was still exhausted and felt like he needed a couple of days sleep.  
  
"CLARK" Martha shouted from the base of the stairs, "CLARK"  
  
Clark sat up in his bed and sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "Yeah I'm up" he shouted back.  
  
"CLARK, IT'S YOUR FATHER" Martha shouted, as Clark jumped out of his bed hearing that there was something new on his dad, "HE'S AWAKE"  
  
Clarks face beamed with delight as he quickly got dressed, and ran down stairs. As he got to the bottom he found Martha smiling as she ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"When did you find out?" Clark asked, delighted at the news.  
  
"The hospital rang a few minutes ago" Martha replied unable to hide her relief and happiness, "the nurse said he had woke up and was asking where we were"  
  
"When can we see him?" Clark asked impatiently.  
  
Martha smiled seeing Clarks delight, "We can see him as soon as we're ready" she replied.  
  
"Ok then lets go" Clark said, "I'm ready"  
  
Martha looked Clark up and down, he was a mess, "Clark go get a quick shower and put on something that's ironed" Martha replied amused at Clarks appearance.  
  
Clark smiled and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, he appeared downstairs again about 10 minutes later looking a lot better, "That's better" Martha said, as she lifted the keys to the pickup, "come on lets go"  
  
Clark followed Martha out to the pickup, finally feeling that his situation could be resolved with his dad back. Clark got into the pickup as Martha drove out of the farm, and towards the hospital.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Martha and Clark walked quickly to the room where the hospital had been keeping Jonathan. Martha walked to the window and looked in. Jonathan was talking to a nurse and was looking much better. Martha opened the door as Jonathan turned to see who it was, "Martha!" Jonathan said delighted and relieved that Martha was ok.  
  
Martha smiled as tears of joy ran down her face, "Jonathan" she ran over to him and hugged him, "thank god you're ok"  
  
"It would take a lot more than that to get rid of me" Jonathan replied, as he saw Clark standing at the door, "What are you doing over there? Get over here and give your dad a hug"  
  
Clark smiled and walked over to Jonathan and hugged him, "It's good to have you back dad" Clark said, "lets hope you get out of here soon because the farm needs you"  
  
Jonathan laughed, "I hope you've been keeping it in good shape" he said jokingly.  
  
"As best I can" Clark replied as he pulled two chairs up to his dads bed, "so how do you feel?"  
  
"Well apart from the pain all over my body" Jonathan said, "I'm ok"  
  
"Have the doctors said when you will be able to come home?" Martha asked having missed Jonathan.  
  
"No..it could be a few weeks still" Jonathan replied, "the doctors want to run a few more tests they want to run as soon as I have recovered some more"  
  
"Do you remember anything about what happened dad?" Clark asked wondering if his dad knew that Lionel was behind it.  
  
"Only being hit over the head.then I'm blank" Jonathan replied, "have the police found out anything"  
  
"There's no need to worry about that at the minute" Martha interrupted, "you have to concentrate on getting better"  
  
"Well it's good to see that you are as bossy as ever" Jonathan joked, Martha smiled as she got out of her chair  
  
"I'm going to get a coffee" Martha said as she lifted some money from her bag, "do either of you want anything?"  
  
"Nothing for me mom" Clark replied  
  
"Jonathan?" Martha asked  
  
"I don't feel like I'm up to eating anything yet" Jonathan replied, "but something to read would be nice"  
  
"Ok I'll be back soon" Martha said as she left the room.  
  
Clark turned looked at his dad, he had always thought of him as strong and powerful and seeing him like this ate away at Clark. He knew he had to tell his dad the reason why he was attacked and that Lionel was behind it, but how could he tell him without his dad getting angry?  
  
"Dad...do you know why you were attacked?" Clark asked, "Did anybody have a reason to hurt you?"  
  
"I'm not sure son" Jonathan replied hesitantly  
  
"What do you mean?" Clark asked confused  
  
"Well I had went to see Lionel earlier in the day" Jonathan continued, "but he was not at the mansion...I got Lex instead"  
  
"What did you go there for?" Clark asked  
  
"I went because of what Lionel said to you in the caves" Jonathan said regretfully, "I was angry...I didn't know what I was doing son"  
  
"What did you dad?" Clark asked hoping his dad hadn't done anything rash  
  
"I threatened Lex..I said that I hoped he wasn't involved with what Lionel was doing in those caves while you were there" Jonathan answered pausing for a few moments, "It must have been Lex who had this done to me"  
  
"No it wasn't Lex" Clark answered quietly, as he hung his head.  
  
"Clark?" Jonathan replied, "Do you know who it was?"  
  
"It was Lionel" Clark revealed as he looked up at Jonathan.  
  
"LIONEL!" Jonathan said loudly and angrily, "I'll kill him"  
  
Jonathan tried to sit up, but the pain was too much for him and he collapsed onto the bed again, "Dad calm down" Clark said afraid his dad may injure himself further.  
  
"Clark how do you know it was Lionel" Jonathan said looking as he tried to clam himself down.  
  
Clark looked at the floor, "Clark tell me how you know!" Jonathan said forcefully  
  
Clark looked up at his dad, "He was the one who told me that you were being attacked" Clark replied, "and he knows about Jor-El"  
  
"How?" Jonathan asked afraid for Clark, afraid for his family  
  
"He recorded me while I was in the caves" Clark replied feeling he had let his dad down somehow  
  
Jonathan took Clarks hand tightly, "Son promise me you will stay away from the caves and the Luthors" Jonathan said looking Clark with fear.  
  
"But dad Lex." Clark replied  
  
"Clark!" Jonathan interrupted, "promise me"  
  
"I promise" Clark replied reluctantly, "What about mom?"  
  
"Look lets just keep this between ourselves" Jonathan replied quietly, "she has been through enough recently"  
  
Clark nodded, feeling down because he knew he could not keep his promise to his dad..he knew he had to see Lex. Lex could possibly be the only person who could help him, help protect his parents. Clark felt as if he was being torn apart inside, he did not like going behind his parents backs but this could possibly be his only chance of getting Lionel off his back and away from his family.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Lana was sitting in the Talon, there was not many customers in and she was drinking a coffee and going over some paperwork. She heard the door to the Talon open and she looked up to find Pete walking hesitantly in, Lana felt awkward and didn't know if Pete was here to see her. Pete looked over at Lana, he didn't know how to approach her, he did not even know why he kissed her last night but they had to talk, they had to get things straightened out. Pete walked over to where Lana was sitting.  
  
"Hey Lana" Pete mumbled, as he rubbed the back of his head "Can I sit down?"  
  
Lana didn't know how to act, she began clearing away the Talons paperwork, "Sure Pete" Lana replied quietly  
  
Pete sat down, and they stared at each other silently for a few minutes before Pete broke the silence, "Look Lana" Pete said unsurely, "I think we need to talk about what happened last night"  
  
Lana looked down at the table, "I suppose you're right" Lana replied  
  
"Look I didn't mean for that to happen last night" Pete said, feeling unable to look Lana in her eyes, "I don't even know why we did what we did". Pete began to feel stupid and thought he was uttering nonsense, "Look it was a mistake, and I'm sorry"  
  
"Why?" Lana said looking up at Pete, "Pete you have nothing to be sorry for, I was as much responsible as you were"  
  
Pete looked at Lana confused, what was she saying?, "So what are you saying?" Pete asked, "You wanted to kiss me?"  
  
"I don't know" Lana replied embarrassed, "Did you want to kiss me?"  
  
They both remained silent, both embarrassed and feeling awkward at the situation they found themselves in.  
  
"So..So just say I did want to kiss you" Pete finally said, "how would you feel about that?"  
  
"I'm fine with that" Lana replied, "so what if I said that I also wanted to kiss you...how would you feel about that"  
  
Pete sat back in slight shock, "Well I am also fine with that" he replied.  
  
Pete drummed his fingers on the table, as Lana played with a pen. Pete looked at Lana and saw her looking back, he smiled, "This is kind of awkward" he said laughing  
  
"Yeah" Lana replied laughing back  
  
"I didn't even know you liked me like that" Pete said slightly amazed  
  
"I could say the same about you Pete" Lana replied  
  
"But I thought you like..loved Clark" Pete said clumsily  
  
"I do...but as a friend now" Lana replied, "Clark has made it clear that we can't be together"  
  
Pete looked down knowing that Clark was only trying to protect Lana, and that he still had feelings for Lana. Lana could see that Pete was sad about something, "What's the matter Pete?" she asked  
  
"Clark still has feelings for you" Pete replied, "and as much as I would like to..I don't think that we..that we.well you know"  
  
Lana put her hand on Petes, "Well it's Clarks loss" Lana said looking at Pete, "I've moved on and I can't keep looking back"  
  
"But Clark's my friend..I couldn't do that to him" Pete said with reluctance  
  
"Look Pete, I didn't expect this to happen" Lana replied as Pete looked up at her, "but I am willing to try if you are"  
  
Pete was in two minds, he looked at Lana she was beautiful, he would be mad if he didn't want to go out with her but on the other hand Clark was his friend and he felt he couldn't do that to him. Pete took his hand away from Lana's, "I'm sorry Lana" Pete replied, "I..I need time to think"  
  
Pete walked quickly out, unsure of what to do and confused about his feelings. Lana watched as Pete walked away, she hoped that the time they talk that Pete would be willing to give 'them' a try. She knew why Pete needed time think, he was Clarks best friend, and he probably felt he would be somehow betraying Clark if dated her but she had to stop looking back at Clark and move on and she had seemingly found the right person in Pete.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
The dark night had drew over Smallville and a cold wind shrilled in the darkness. Clark had decided to go and see Lex, ask him if he could help him.help protect him and his family from Lex's father. Clark pulled in at Lex's mansion and got out of the pickup, he looked at the doors and remembered the promise he had made to his dad, but he felt that this was the only way that he would be able to protect all of them. Clark walked up the door and rang the door bell. The door opened and Clark was confronted by Lex, "Clark?" Lex said surprised, "What are you doing over so late?"  
  
"I need your help Lex" Clark replied with a desperate look on his face  
  
"Sure Clark" Lex said pretending to be concerned, "come in"  
  
Clark walked in as Lex shut the door behind him, "Come on we'll talk in my office" Lex continued as he led Clark to his office. Lex opened the door to his office and showed Clark in, Clark sat down in one of the chairs at Lex's desk as Lex sat opposite him.  
  
"So Clark" Lex said, "What can I help you with?"  
  
"I need you to help protect me and my family" Clark replied seriously  
  
Lex looked confused, "Why?...Who do you need protected from?" Lex asked acting concerned  
  
"Your father" Clark replied  
  
"What?" Lex said acting shocked  
  
"Your dad is the one who had my parents attacked" Clark said, "he is the person who had been blackmailing Chloe and he is investigating me!"  
  
Lex ran his hand over his smooth head, "Look Clark, I can protect you and your family from coming to any harm" Lex replied, "but I can't stop my father from investigating you"  
  
"I suppose that's.." Clark said slightly disappointed  
  
"Well I could stop him from finding out the things you don't want him to" Lex interrupted slyly, "as long as I know what you don't want him to find out"  
  
"Lex." Clark replied  
  
"What Clark?" Lex asked, "You're hiding anything Clark..Are You?"  
  
Clark looked at the floor, did he tell Lex the truth? If it was exposing himself to protect his friends and family then he was willing to do it, "Lex..I've got something to tell you" Clark replied hesitantly  
  
Lex leant forward in his chair, feeling that this was the moment when everything he had suspected would be finally revealed to him, "What is it Clark?" Lex asked, trying to seem concerned for Clark  
  
"I'm..I'm." Clark hesitated, before a searing pain ran through his body. Clark fell forward off his chair, the symbol on his chest was hurting him Clark yelled in pain as he clutched his chest.  
  
"Clark!" Lex shouted as he saw Clark on the ground in pain, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry Lex I've got to go" Clark said as he struggled to his feet and staggered out of Lex's office.  
  
Lex went after Clark, "Clark!!" Lex shouted as Clark continued to make his way out of the mansion, "What was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Lex" Clark shouted back in pain, "It will have to wait"  
  
Clark opened the door to the mansion and stumbled towards the pickup, he got in and the pain subsided. Clark looked back at the mansion as Lex stood at the doors staring at him. Was the symbol warning him not to tell Lex? Was Lex somehow involved in all this? Lex shut the doors to the mansion, Clark unbuttoned his shirt and looked down at the symbol as the dim glow from it faded away. What was going on with him? Clark started the pickup and drove off.  
  
Lex walked back into his office and poured himself a drink, frustrated at how close he felt he had come to learning the truth and yet to still be in the same place. Lex took a sip of the drink as he gripped the glass tightly with anger, the glass shattered in his hand and the shards of glass fell to the ground as blood dripped from Lex's hand. Lex walked to his office window, not caring for his wounded hand, and watched as all hopes of learning the truth about Clark disappeared as Clark drove off.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chapter 17: Revealed  
  
Scientists were working frantically analysing and reanalysing results from experiments, when the doors to the lab opened. The scientists stood still as Lionel strode in and looked around the lab, as the faces continued to stare at him.  
  
Lionel smirked, "Please continue with your work" Lionel said holding out his arms, "I'm only here to observe"  
  
The scientists hesitantly got back to what they were doing as Lionel walked around the lab chatting to the scientists.  
  
"Mr Luthor" a voice called from the far side of the lab, "Mr Luthor"  
  
Lionel turned and looked for the person who was calling him, Dr Ling was walking quickly towards him. She was in a fluster and could barely speak, "If.If you follow me I will tell you everything you need to know"  
  
Dr Ling turned and walked towards her office as Lionel followed, she opened the door and Lionel walked and sat down. Dr Ling closed the door and sat at her desk, opening a drawer and lifting out a file. She opened it and read through it quickly as Lionel became impatient.  
  
"Dr Ling, did you bring me here to show me that you can read or is there something in that file that I should know?" Lionel asked sarcastically  
  
Dr Ling looked up at Lionel hiding her detest of him, "The analysis of the blood from the tissue is complete", Dr Ling said, as she paused.  
  
Lionel leant forward hoping that this would finally be the end of his search, that he would finally have definitive proof that Clark was an alien, "Well, was it a match?" Lionel asked in suspense  
  
"The blood was a perfect match" Dr Ling replied  
  
Lionel leant back in his seat, finally his search was over, he had his answer. Lionel got up and walked around the office for a few moments as he began to think of what to do next. Dr Ling watched as Lionel wondered around her office in almost a world of his own, "Mr Luthor do you know who or where this blood came from?" Dr Ling asked, "This could be the biggest breakthrough in science since..well the biggest breakthrough ever"  
  
"If I do" Lionel said turning sharply to her, "would you need it alive or dead?"  
  
"Either would do" Dr Ling replied, "but it would be preferable if it were alive as it may be the only specimen"  
  
Lionel smiled evilly at Dr Ling, "Well Dr Ling" Lionel continued, "I will try my up most to bring you the specimen alive.but I do not promise anything". Lionel turned and left the lab, he finally had his answer about Clark, but there were more questions and now he knew where and how to get them.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Clark walked to the Torch's window and looked in, he saw Chloe sitting alone it was as if she had been abandoned by the world. Clark walked to the door and stood still unsure if he should go in, Chloe caught him out of the side of her eye and looked up at him. Chloe stood up crossing her arms, as both felt awkward and unable to say anything to each other.  
  
"Look Clark, if you're here to have another go at me then save your breath" Chloe said turning away from Clark, "I know what I did was wrong.."  
  
"I'm not here to have a go at you Chloe" Clark interrupted walking into the Torch, "I just need to know why you did it"  
  
Chloe turned to Clark and looked into Clarks eyes, she hung her head, "I was so stupid Clark" Chloe replied feeling she could not look Clark in the face, "It was because I saw you and Lana together and..and."  
  
Clark took Chloe's hand and showed her to a chair as she cried, "Chloe, I know you've had a hard time of late" Clark replied softly, "and I haven't been the best friend to you lately."  
  
"No Clark" Chloe interrupted her voice trembling "you have the right to be mad at me..look at what I did to you..all the damage I've caused"  
  
"Chloe look at me" Clark said, as he gently lifted Chloe's head up slightly, "this isn't your fault..it's Lionel Luthors"  
  
"But if I hadn't.." Chloe replied as if she was forcing herself not to believe what Clark was saying  
  
"Chloe!" Clark said forcefully, "It isn't your fault"  
  
Chloe broke down as tears dropped from her cheeks onto the floor, "I'm sorry Clark" Chloe said as she hugged Clark, "I never wanted for any of this to happen"  
  
"I know Chloe" Clark replied, holding her tightly  
  
"He just wouldn't let me out of it" Chloe sobbed, "he just kept threatening to hurt anyone I love.my dad.you.my friends"  
  
Clark leant back from Chloe and put his hands on her shoulders, "Chloe you have to tell me everything that happened" Clark said as he wiped a tear away from Chloe's cheek  
  
Chloe nodded wiping the rest of her tears away herself, "Ok Clark" she replied, "I just need you to know I'm sorry"  
  
"I know Chloe" Clark replied feeling that it was somehow his fault that Chloe got dragged into this, before saying quietly "I'm sorry as well"  
  
Chloe got up and walked around for a few moments composing herself, "It's alright Chloe take as much time as you need" Clark said concerned that all this was too much for her.  
  
"It started here" Chloe replied, "Lionel came in her one night and offered me a deal, he said that if I would give him information on you then he would get me a column in the Daily Planet, but I told him to shove it"  
  
"Why?" Clark asked  
  
"Because you were my friend and I couldn't do that to you" Chloe replied looking at Clark, he could see that she was telling the truth.  
  
"So what changed Chloe?" Clark asked, trying to figure out why Chloe went back Lionel and accepted his deal  
  
"I saw you and Lana together" Chloe replied awkwardly, "when we had promised to be up front about things like that..when I saw the both of you..I.I thought that our friendship didn't really mean much to you"  
  
"Chloe" Clark said sympathetically, "you're one of my best friends, how could you think that our friendship meant nothing to me?"  
  
"I was jealous Clark" Chloe replied turning away from Clark embarrassed and feeling foolish, Clark put his hands in his pockets feeling slightly awkward, "I was in love with you" Chloe continued quietly, "and I was angry that you didn't tell me about you and Lana, I was angry that you didn't feel that way about me"  
  
"Chloe" Clark said softly, unsure of what he was supposed to say, unsure of what Chloe wanted to hear  
  
"It's ok Clark" Chloe replied bringing herself together, "I got over it, and you had disappeared to Metropolis so I thought that Lionel would have lost interest in you.but he didn't he kept pushing me for information that I didn't have, even when I had found you I kept it to myself"  
  
Clark smiled remembering how Chloe had helped him even when he wasn't acting his normal self, "But then he had my dad attacked, and he threatened to do the same to everyone else" Chloe continued as she turned back to Clark, "I had no where else to turn..Lex had shunned me."  
  
"Lex?" Clark asked surprised  
  
"Yeah he knew about this" Chloe replied, "he said that he would protect me and he turned on me suddenly.it was strange really.I think he and Lionel might be working together now"  
  
"What!" Clark said shocked  
  
"Yeah" Chloe replied, "Lionel had been going to the mansion a lot recently"  
  
Clark looked a little disillusioned, "Lex?...but he hates Lionel" Clark said confused, as he looked back up at Chloe "Do you think he is working with Lionel investigating me?"  
  
Chloe could see Clarks worry, but she did not have an answer for him, "I don't know Clark" Chloe replied, "for all we know they could actually be discussing business"  
  
"Listen Chloe I want you to go home and get some stuff together" Clark said, "I don't want you and Lana to be alone..so you're coming to stay on the farm until your dad gets out of hospital, hopefully Mr Small will let Lana stay with him again"  
  
"Ok Clark" Chloe replied.  
  
"I'll see you up at the house later then" Clark said as he ran out of the Torch, pausing at the door and looking back at Chloe, "Oh and Chloe."  
  
"Yeah Clark?" Chloe replied  
  
"It's good to have my friend back" Clark said smiling  
  
Chloe smiled back as Clark ran off, she began to feel like she was finally getting back to her old self. Chloe tidied away a few files and got her stuff together, she turned off the lights and locked the Torch up. She walked out of the school and began walking towards her car when she was grabbed from behind and a cloth was put over her mouth and nose. The world around her began to dim and blur as she slipped into unconsciousness  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chloe began coming around, the darkness that seemed to surround her disappeared and she could see a blurry figure in front of her, she blinked a few times as her eyes focussed on the figure in front of her. As her eyes focussed on the figure in front of her Chloe recoiled in fright and confusion, it was Lionel. Chloe looked around and could see that she was in the back of his limo.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you have finally come around Miss Sullivan" Lionel said as he stared at Chloe, "would you like a drink?"  
  
"Wha.What do you want with me?" Chloe asked afraid that Lionel was going to hurt her. She was breathing heavily and her hand were trembling, "Are.Are you." Chloe stammered  
  
Lionel leant forward quickly as he seemed to open his eyes as wide as they could go possibly go, he stared Chloe in the eyes coldly, "Am I going to hurt you?" Lionel said lowly, as he paused for a few seconds, "Now why would I want to hurt the person that helped me finally get the answers I needed about our friend Clark Kent". Lionel sat back in his seat, and took a sip of his drink.  
  
Chloe got up of the floor of the limo and sat a far as she possibly could from Lionel as she looked at him in confusion, "But I never gave you anything about Clark" she replied in disarray, "how could I have helped you?"  
  
"Miss Sullivan you gave me the most important thing there was" Lionel said as he lifted something from his pocket, he then held out his hand and opened it to reveal the bloody tissue, "you gave me his blood Miss Sullivan"  
  
"What?" Chloe replied confused  
  
"You see Miss Sullivan our friend Clark is not like other people" Lionel continued, as he lifted and stared at a piece of meteor rock that he had brought with him "In fact he is like nobody else on this planet"  
  
"I know what you are talking about and there are other people like him!" Chloe replied forcefully, a Lionel sat up stared at her in amazement, "Clark isn't the only person who has been affected by the meteor rocks"  
  
Lionel laughed loudly, "Ahh Miss Sullivan, Clark wasn't changed by the meteor rocks...he's from the same place as them" Lionel said, as he then got up moved right beside Chloe, before whispering into her ear, "You see Miss Sullivan, our friend Clark is an alien...and you are going to help bring him to me"  
  
A tear ran down Chloe's face, "No" she said quietly  
  
"Oh don't worry Miss Sullivan" Lionel said coldly as he took out a gun, "you wont have to do much except look very frightened"  
  
Chloe's lip began to tremble as tears of fright ran down her face, Lionel was crazy and it looked like he was willing to go to any measures to get Clark. Lionel moved back to his seat as he smiled darkly as he was about to attain all that he had been seeking.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chapter 18: Belief In Truth  
  
Clark was bailing hay in the barn sweating profusely and he felt that nothing could be as hard as what he was doing, he looked at his watch and wondered where Chloe was because she was meant to be at the farm already.  
  
"CLARK!" Martha shouted from the house, "CLARK"  
  
Clark walked out of the barn and looked at his mom, "Yeah?" Clark shouted back  
  
"There is someone on the phone for you" Martha replied as she walked backed into the house. Clark threw down the pitching fork, and walked back to the house wiping the sweat from his face. Clark walked into the kitchen and lifted the phone, "Hello?" Clark said, thinking it was Chloe phoning to say that she would be late  
  
"Hello Clark"  
  
Clarks eyes opened wide with shock, "Lionel!" Clark replied as Martha overheard and looked at Clark concerned, "What do you want?"  
  
"I know what you are Clark" Lionel said coldly  
  
"What are you talking about?" Clark said confused by the phone call  
  
"I know that you're an alien" Lionel replied, "and I have a proposal for you Clark"  
  
"I've seen what kind of deals you make!" Clark replied angrily, "And I won't accept anything you've got to offer...so you can save your breath Mr Luthor"  
  
"That's a shame Clark" Lionel said as he paused for a few seconds, "I was hoping that I didn't have to do this"  
  
"Clark!!" Chloe screamed on the other end  
  
"Chloe!" Clark shouted down the phone, "Chloe are you alright?". Clark could hear Lionel laughing, Clarks anger grew as each moment passed that he had to listen to Lionels arrogant laugh, "What have you done with her?" Clark shouted, "I swear I'll kill you if you've hurt her Lionel"  
  
Martha looked on in horror and shock as she listened to Clark shout and grow angry with every passing second, "Clark" Martha said quietly as she took Clarks arm to turn him around to her, "What's going on?". Clark gave Martha a worried look, he could not explain to her while Lionel was still on the phone.  
  
"Clark, you are going to do what I say or else Miss Sullivan here is going to have and unfortunate incident" Lionel said, "Now do we have an understanding Clark?"  
  
Clark closed his eyes in dismay and hung his head, "I'll do what ever you want" Clark replied quietly, "just don't hurt Chloe"  
  
"You've made a wise choice Clark.Miss Sullivan may yet be safe" Lionel said arrogantly, "Now to the matter of you..I want you to be at the Luthor Corp construction site in Metropolis tonight at eleven o'clock and don't involve the police we don't want any accidents now..do we?"  
  
"Ok" Clark replied dejectedly, "Where in Metropolis is the construction site?"  
  
"It's just a few miles north of the Luthor Corp buildings" Lionel said, "It shouldn't take you long to find it..well I think that is about all I have to say Clark I look forward to seeing you tonight"  
  
Lionel hung up, Clark put his head against the wall and dropped the phone in complete shock and a deep fear for Chloe. Martha picked up the phone and set it back as she looked at Clark concerned, "What is it Clark?" she asked seeing her sons fragile state, "What has Lionel done to Chloe?"  
  
"He's got Chloe" Clark replied as he looked wearily at Martha, "and he knows everything about me somehow"  
  
"Oh my god" Martha said shocked, "we have got to call the police"  
  
"We can't mom!" Clark said forcefully, "He'll hurt Chloe or worse if we involve the police..He wants me"  
  
"Clark" Martha said softly, "what are we going to do"  
  
Clark looked at Martha and knew that he was alone for this, there was nobody that could protect him he had to face this alone, "There is no 'we' this time mom" Clark replied reluctantly, as Martha looked up at him teary eyed, "He knows who I am now..I have to do this alone"  
  
Clark walked to the base of the stairs and lifted his coat and the keys to the pickup as Martha followed him, "Clark don't" Martha said her voice trembling as the tears moved slowly down her face, "there must be some other way"  
  
Clark stopped and hung his head with regret and sadness, "I wish there was mom" Clark said quietly, "but I'm the one he wants and I have to go to him if to make sure that Chloe is ok"  
  
Clark got into the pickup and started the engine and pulled away from the farm, "No Clark" Martha shouted as she ran after him. Clark could see her in the rear view mirror and it felt like he was being torn apart inside, he could not bare to see his mom like that but he had to do this to make sure that Chloe was ok.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Clark pulled up at the caves, he knew that he was not human and the symbol was still able to hurt him?...warn him? Clark wasn't exactly sure what the symbol was doing to him or what its purpose was but Clark knew that Jor-El was not gone and Clark still felt that Jor-El was in someway involved in all of this. He had to get his abilities back, or else he and Chloe may never see Smallville again after tonight.  
  
Clark got out of the pickup and walked powerfully towards the caves, there was nothing to lose anymore and he had to try again he had to make Jor-El listen to him for a change. Clark walked into the caves, he felt that the caves were dead somehow as he saw no life, no spark in the pictures and paintings he had saw so many times before. Clark came to the main chasm of the caves, he took the key out of his pocket and looked at it, he knew he was going to go back to the secrecy the loneliness that he had suffered with his abilities but he had to try for Chloe's sake. Clark walked to the key slot and slowly put the key in, as he stepped back expecting some sort of energy rush or light to appear, but nothing happened.  
  
Clark lifted the key back out of the slot and put it in his pocket as he looked around disillusioned, why was that when he needed help from Jor-El that he wasn't there when he needed him, "What is it you want from me?" Clark shouted as his words echoed around the caves, "Tell me!!"  
  
Clark looked around the cave, waiting for a response, "Answer me Jor-El" Clark shouted, "Why have you done this to me?"  
  
Clark fell to his knees in despair, "Help me Jor-El" Clark said wearily, "Tell me what you want from me and I'll do it". There was no response as Clark stayed silent as his anger at Jor-El's silence and lack of care began to overcome him. Clark stood up as he looked at the symbols, they held nothing for him anymore, "Who are you anyway?" Clark shouted in anger and frustration, "You have done nothing for me..You have tried to control my life from the day you came into my life..You're nothing Jor-El"  
  
Clark felt a force coming from the symbol on his chest, when he was suddenly thrown into cave walls. Clark stayed motionless on the ground for a few seconds as he recovered from the force of the impact, "Well I'm glad to see I finally got your attention" Clark said in pain as he slowly got to his feet, "Now I want you to turn me back to the way I was, I need my abilities". A force again began to build from the symbol on his chest, and he was flung to the exit of the caves. Clark rolled onto his back as he breathed deeply, he got to his feet slowly, "Help me Jor-El" Clark said as he stumbled back to the key slot, "I need...", before Clark could finish he was driven into the opposite wall and he collapsed to the ground as he began to cough up blood. Clark dazed by the continuous abuse, saw looked at the blood before him and got to his feet once more, "Is that what you want?" Clark shouted, as he unsteadily made his way back to the key slot, "You want my blood?". Clark began to punch the key slot furiously over and over again as his hand began cut and bleed, Clark stopped in pain as he looked at his battered hand, "Fine Jor-El" Clark reluctantly said, "I'll do this like I have done everything else in my life..without you". Clark walked out of the caves not looking back, he was running out of time and there was only one person he had to talk to.his dad.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Clark walked into his dads hospital room and sat down beside him, Jonathan was asleep and Clark was unsure if he should wake him or not. Clark needed advice, he needed to know that he was doing the right thing, he needed his dad. Clark got out of his chair and began to walk slowly towards the door.  
  
"What is it Clark?" Jonathan said as he opened his eyes slowly  
  
Clark stopped and turned around, "I need your help dad" Clark said quietly, "I'm in trouble dad"  
  
"Sit down Clark" Jonathan replied as he sat himself up as much as he could, he looked at Clark and saw that his hand was busted up, "Have you been fighting Clark?"  
  
"No, I wish it was only something as simple as that" Clark said hanging his head, "It's Chloe dad...Lionel's took her"  
  
"Did you attack Lionel?" Jonathan replied hoping Clark had not done anything yet  
  
"Dad" Clark said quietly, as he looked up at Jonathan worried, "he said that if I don't meet him tonight he is going to hurt her"  
  
"Why does he want you?" Jonathan asked concerned for Clark, "he doesn't know where you came from does he?"  
  
"He knows everything dad" Clark replied seeing the worry in his dads eyes, "I don't know how but he does"  
  
Jonathan ran his hand over his head in confusion, worry but most of all in frustration as he could not help his son, "I don't know what to say" Jonathan said unable to find any answers for his son, "I wish I could tell you the things you needed to hear but I can't Clark"  
  
All hope seemed to drain from Clark at his dads words, and he slumped into his seat, "I guess I have no choice then" Clark replied disappointed, "Lionel has won"  
  
"Never think that Clark!" Jonathan said forcefully, "You listen to me son, as long as you have a breath in your body you have to fight Lionel, don't let him win son do whatever you must but make sure he doesn't get his way"  
  
"How dad?" Clark replied dejected, "How am I meant to fight against someone like Lionel, I haven't got my abilities..I'm nothing dad, I cant win"  
  
Jonathan grabbed Clarks hand tightly and looked his son in the eyes, "Clark you are not nothing" Jonathan said passionately, "you're my son and I don't care if you do or don't have your abilities because your heart is all you need to get you through this". Clark looked at his dad as Jonathan continued, "You listen to me Clark, you go be who you are and I expect to see you and Chloe here tomorrow to help me recover and get back to the farm"  
  
Clark smiled as Jonathan released his hand, "Get that hand bandaged before you go anywhere Clark" Jonathan said as Clark walked slowly out of the room, "Clark!" he said before Clark left the room, Clark turned around to Jonathan, "Promise me I'll see you here tomorrow"  
  
"I promise dad" Clark said softly, "Dad, tell mom I love her". Clark walked quickly out of the room before his dad could say anything else, Jonathan sat alone as a tear ran down his face. He watched as Clark disappeared from his window and could only think that this may have been the last time her would have seen Clark. Clark got out of the hospital elevator and made his way outside to the pickup, he got inside and looked at his watch. He was finally alone, no help, no abilities just himself, Clark started the engine and looked back at the hospital, "Goodbye dad" Clark said quietly to himself, as he sped off in the direction of Metropolis.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chapter 19: End Game  
  
Clark drove into the construction site and stopped seeing a car shining its lights brightly in his direction. Clark turned the engine off, and got out of the pickup taking a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves, he could not help but feel that something bad was going to happen tonight. Two men got out of Lionel's limo and walked around to the front of it and stood still, Clark looked around the construction half expecting something to happen, "Lionel, I've done what you wanted" Clark shouted, "I'm here now let Chloe go"  
  
Lionel looked through the front window of the limo and stared intensely at Clark, "Yes it seems you have done what I asked" Lionel said quietly, he looked back at Chloe, "Miss Sullivan how did Clark react to the meteor rock I gave you?"  
  
"Go to hell Lionel" Chloe said angrily back  
  
"That well then Miss Sullivan" Lionel replied cockily  
  
Clark stood impatiently waiting for Lionel to show himself, a door of the limo opened and one of the men at the front of the limo walked down to the door and leaned for a few moments. The man closed the door and walked to the front of the limo and talked to the other man, and they then began to make their way over to Clark. Clark became apprehensive and adrenaline began to pump through his body as he prepared himself for a fight, the two men stopped in front of Clark as he stepped back and readied his fists, "Ok what do you want?" Clark said unsurely  
  
"He just wants us to check that you are not wearing a wire or have a weapon" one of the men replied, "Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Clark relaxed slightly, "Go ahead" he replied  
  
They began checking Clark, one of them felt the ridges of Clarks scar and looked at Clark suspiciously, "Wait here please" one of them said as they made their way back to the car.  
  
Lionel opened the door and waited for their findings, "Mr Luthor he has no weapons" one of the men said leaning into the limo, "but he may be wearing something on his chest, I'm not sure what it is but it could be a wire"  
  
"Well then tell him to remove his shirt" Lionel said impatiently, as he looked at Clark through the front window of the limo, "we have to make sure he hasn't involved the police"  
  
The man leant out of the car and turned to Clark, "Can you remove you shirt for us please" he shouted  
  
"Why?" Clark shouted back as he put his hand on his chest  
  
"Tell him to do it or he will never see his friend again" Lionel said angrily to the man  
  
"Do it or you'll never see your friend again" the man shouted to Clark  
  
Clark hung his head knowing there was no way out of it, he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground, "There" Clark shouted back angrily  
  
Lionel's eyes opened wide in shock and awe as he jaw dropped, he could not believe what he saw on Clarks chest, it was similar to the symbols in the caves. Lionel grinned realising that it was all true..Clark was an alien any lingering doubt left his mind and he turned to Chloe, "You see Miss Sullivan" Lionel said pointing to Clark, "that thing is your friend"  
  
Chloe looked at Clark in shock, as the scar on his chest stood out like some beacon, was Clark really an alien, "Clark?" Chloe said quietly to herself in confusion. Lionel grabbed Chloe's wrist and began dragging her from the limo, "Miss Sullivan it is time for you to come with me" Lionel said forcefully as he got out of the car dragging Chloe with him.  
  
Clark saw Chloe and was overcome with relief that she was alright but he also feared that Lionel may still hurt her, "Chloe!" Clark shouted, "Are you alright?"  
  
"CLARK" Chloe screamed back, before Lionel covered her mouth with his hand. He looked at his hired help, "Guns gentlemen" Lionel said coldly, "If he makes and sudden movements...kill him"  
  
"Lionel let her go!" Clark shouted angrily as he saw how Chloe was being manhandled, "I'm here, please let her go"  
  
Lionel's hired help drew their guns and pointed them at Clark as they and Lionel walked towards Clark. Lionel pushed Chloe over to one of them, and he grabbed her tightly while keeping his gun on Clark, "Why would I want to let her go Clark?" Lionel said arrogantly, "She's my insurance that you do as I say". Lionel got closer to Clark and looked at the symbol on his chest, "Fascinating" Lionel said quietly in amazement, "What does this mean?"  
  
"It..it's the symbol of my ancestors" Clark said trying to control his anger and hatred he felt towards Lionel  
  
"So I take it you can read the writings in the caves" Lionel said as he stood up straight and looked Clark in the eyes, as Clark remained silent. Lionel looked back at Chloe, "Clark your friend needs your help here, now can you read the writings in the caves?"  
  
"Yes" Clark said reluctantly, "I'll tell you everything Lionel, please just let her go"  
  
Lionel turned and looked back at Chloe, "Bring her back to the car" Lionel said coldly. One of them men brought her back to the car and through her in closing the door behind her. Chloe began pulling frantically on the car handle as she tried to get out, but the door would not open, "Clark" she screamed in terror, as the man walked back to his compatriot and Lionel.  
  
"Now Clark" Lionel began, "you are going to come with me and we are going to find out what exactly you are"  
  
The two men grabbed Clarks arms and began to drag him towards the limo, Clark wrestled his arms free and backed away from them, "No!" Clark shouted at Lionel, "Not until you have let Chloe go"  
  
"Don't be so naïve Clark!" Lionel shouted back, looking coldly at Clark, "did you really think that I was going to let her go? Her outlook didn't look so good as soon as I found out about you, she knows too much about you and about me...I'm afraid Clark Miss Sullivan won't be around too much longer"  
  
"I'll kill you" Clark shouted angrily as he lunged at Lionel. One of the men fired and Clark stumbled back holding his chest, Clark looked down and saw the blood covering his hands and looked up at Lionel, "Kill it" Lionel said with no emotion. The other man fired striking Clark in the chest again, as Clark fell to the ground as blood trickled from his wounds.  
  
Chloe watched from the limo, "Clark!" she screamed as she saw him fall. She looked at Lionel and began thumping the window as tears ran down her face, "What have you done"  
  
Clark struggled for breath as he turned onto his stomach and using whatever strength he had left to drag himself away from Lionel. Clark rolled into a shallow ditch as he looked up at Lionel his hired help.  
  
"This could have been so much simpler Clark" Lionel said as the life slowly drained away from Clark, "what a waste..let him suffer and then put the body in the truck of the limo". Lionel turned and began walking slowly back to his limo.  
  
Clark lay in the ditch as the world around him became darker and colder, Clark struggled for breath as blood began to gargle in the back of his throat when he was overcome by a voice, "Who are you?" Jor-El's voice boomed from inside his head.  
  
"Clark Kent" Clark said weakly, as Lionel's hired help looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Who are you?" Jor-El's voice boomed again  
  
Clark lifted his hand onto the blood socked symbol and closed his eyes, a tear ran down his face, "I'm..Kal-El" Clark replied. On Clarks words the symbol glowed an intense gold as Clark yelled in pain. Lionel turned around as his hired help ran towards him, "What the hell is he Mr Luthor?" one of them asked in a panic.  
  
"What is it?" Lionel said seeing the glowing from the ditch, "What's going on over there?"  
  
The caves meanwhile began to glow, as the symbols and painting began changing and the writing on the cave wall began to spin, there was a boom as an intense blue stream on energy shot from the caves into the sky.  
  
The stream fell down on Clarks position, as Clark was lifted into the air and he shook wildly. Lionel and his hired help looked on in terror at this sight, Lionel ran back to the limo and got in, "Get me the hell out of here!" Lionel shouted at the driver.  
  
"What's going on out there?" Chloe shouted, as she tried to get out of the limo again. Lionel threw her back into her seat, "Sit down and be quiet" Lionel said angrily, as he tried to compose himself. As the car sped off Chloe looked back to see what was going on, and saw the blue stream of energy that was falling from the sky, she looked on in shock and confusion as the limo took her further away.  
  
The energy stream disappeared and Clark fell back into the ditch, as he wounds quickly healed. Clark dragged himself out of the ditch and stood up wearily as his powers began to course through his body again and looked at Lionel's hired help angrily, "Where is he?" Clark shouted furiously, "Where did he take her?"  
  
The two men began firing at Clark, as he walked towards them their bullets being crushed against him. The men could not believe what they were seeing, they threw down their guns and began to run in the opposite direction of Clark. As they turned around they found Clark in front of them, Clark smiled before lifting both of them into the air, "Where is he?" Clark asked angrily again  
  
The men remained quiet, and Clark threw them to the ground. Clark looked around the construction site, and began using his heat vision setting anything he could on fire or melting anything he saw, as Lionels hired help looked on in terror. Clark lifted them both up again, "Now if you don't tell me where he has taken her I'm going to do the same to you" Clark said coldly.  
  
"He's..He's probably taken her back to his office" one of the men stammered, "please don't hurt me"  
  
Clark threw both back to the ground, "I wouldn't even lower myself" he replied, "but if I were you, I would want to forget this night..forever"  
  
The two men nodded and ran of in the opposite direction as fast as they could, Clark knew he didn't have much time left to help Chloe and sped off in the direction of the Luthor Corp buildings.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Clark arrived outside Lionel's office and flung open the doors, and was confronted by Lionel pointing a gun at Chloe. "Ahh Clark" Lionel said confidently, "You arrived a lot quicker than I had anticipated"  
  
Clark knew that he could get the gun before Lionel could even pull the trigger, Clark stepped forward when he felt excruciating pain and he fell to his knees. Clark looked up and saw Lionel smiling at him, "Clark you cant win" Lionel said arrogantly, "just accept your fate and join me willingly"  
  
"No!" Clark replied in agony, "I'll never do what you want"  
  
Lionel lifted a meteor rock from his pocket, "You see Clark something as simple as this can hurt you" Lionel said leaning down beside Clark, "and if I were to keep this beside you long enough...it would kill you"  
  
Clark crawled back outside to the hall, as Lionel looked at him and laughed, "How can you save your friend when you cant even help yourself" Lionel said coldly, "Now I have a decision to make, do I kill you or keep you alive Clark"  
  
Clark couldn't get near Lionel as long as he had the kryptonite and that meant he had no way to help Chloe, "Lionel please just let Chloe go" Clark pleaded with Lionel, "she hasn't done anything"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Clark Miss Sullivans fate has already been decided" Lionel said coldly, as he lifted his gun and shot Chloe. Chloe fell to the ground motionless as Clark watched on in horror, "Chloe!!" Clark shouted as he watched helplessly as Lionel laughed taking pleasure in what he had just done.  
  
Clark turned and looked at Lionel with anger, and used his heat vision to burn the hand that had the kryptonite in it. Lionel yelled in pain as he threw the kryptonite away, Clark ran into Lionel's office pushing Lionel into a wall in anger. Lionel hit the wall with force and collapsed to the ground, as Clark ran to Chloe.  
  
Clark lifted Chloe's head, "Chloe are you ok?" Clark said distraught  
  
Chloe opened her eyes and smiled, "Clark" she said weakly, "I'm sorry for all this, I'm sorry I."  
  
"It's ok Chloe" Clark said as a tear ran down his face, "your alright now"  
  
Chloe grimaced in pain, "Clark." Chloe barely said, "I...I love you"  
  
Chloe's eyes closed over, "Chloe!" Clark said trying to wake her, "Chloe open your eyes please.please open your eyes". Clark cried as he held Chloe close to him, "I'm sorry Chloe..I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" Clark said as he kissed her forehead and set her down.  
  
Lionel had crawled along the floor and got his gun and the kryptonite, and he unsteadily got to his feet, "Well Clark" Lionel said a little dazed, "it seems you have made my decision for me"  
  
Clark got up and faced Lionel, Lionel began firing at Clark over and over as he bullets crumpled and crushed against Clark. Lionel was soon left to the clicking of the gun which had no bullets left, Lionel dropped the gun and held out the kryptonite as Clark walked angrily towards him, Lionel looked at the symbol on Clarks chest with fear as it drew nearer and nearer. Clarks veins began to bulge and turn green, but Clark did not feel any pain, all he felt was his anger and hatred of Lionel.  
  
"I'll kill you for what you've done" Clark said as he lifted Lionel into the air  
  
"Please Clark..show me mercy" Lionel said pleadingly  
  
"What!" Clark said astonished, "Like the mercy you showed Chloe and my dad?"  
  
Clark gripped Lionel tightly, as his veins seemed to be at bursting point but Clark had somehow found strength from somewhere to keep himself going while the kryptonite hurt him. Clark loosened his grip and lowered Lionel slightly, he couldn't do it.he couldn't lower himself to Lionels level.  
  
"Mr Luthor!!" a voice shouted from behind Clark, "We heard firin..". The head of security paused at the sight of Clark, his veins bulging green holding Lionel in the air.  
  
"What are you waiting for" Lionel shouted, "Shoot him!"  
  
The security guards began firing at Clark. Clark used whatever speed he could muster to drop Lionel and dive to the floor. Lionel landed on his feet as the security guards bullets penetrated him, his arms flapped about wildly as the bullets hit him and he fell to the floor as the security guards ran to him, not believing what had just happened. Clark looked at Chloe laying motionless, he could not help her anymore as he was now feeling the effects of the kryptonite.  
  
Clark looked back at the security guards, "Shoot him!" the head of security shouted pointing at Clark, Clark got to his feet and smashed through the office windows as the security guards fired at him. Clark began falling to the streets below, he crashed through the ground and into the sewers below as rubble and glass fell on top of him. People ran over to the hole and began looking down in shock at what they had just seen, but to their amazement no one was there.  
  
The security guards ran looked down from the smashed window as Lionel had dragged himself into the middle of the office, and with his blood soaked hand began to draw something in his own blood.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Chapter 20: Dark Rising  
  
Lex stood at the doors to his fathers office as police officers went about the business of investigating what went on. Lex walked in and looked around and he saw paramedics attending to someone in the corner of the office, he then saw that a body was covered in a white sheet in the middle of the office, Lex walked slowly over and got down to his knees as he slowly pulled back the sheet. Lex looked horrified as he saw his dead fathers body laying still and pale, he had always thought that this was what he wanted his father out of the way, him in control, but the sight of his father dead..murdered filled Lex with rage. Lex got to his feet and looked around the room angrily, "Who did this?" Lex shouted pointing to his fathers dead body  
  
A detective ran over and covered the body again and got up to find Lex looking at him, almost with a crazy stare, "I'm sorry Mr Luthor you weren't meant to see that" the detective said  
  
"Oh was I not" Lex said patronisingly, "So when was I going to be told that my father was dead?"  
  
"I.I." the detective stammered  
  
Lex got close to the detectives face, still staring at him relentlessly, "Shut up" Lex shouted, "and get me somebody that is in charge around here"  
  
The detective turned and walked quickly away from Lex to another detective and began talking quietly to her. The other detective looked up and gave Lex a cold stare, as she made her way over to him, "Ok Mr Luthor I'm in charge around here" she said  
  
"And who are you?" Lex snapped  
  
"Captain Sawyer" she replied  
  
"And can you explain to me why my father is laying dead in the middle of his office for me?" Lex said getting increasingly angry  
  
"We don't have all the facts yet" Capt. Sawyer replied, "but it seems he was hit by his security guards bullets as they tried to save him from his attacker"  
  
"What!" Lex replied in shock, "Who was attacking him?"  
  
"They don't know.they never got a good look at him" she replied coolly, "but from the descriptions they did provide it looks like it was a man who had been committing crimes not too long ago in the Metropolis area"  
  
"What was his name?" Lex said, wanting to know the name of the person who was the centre reason for his fathers death  
  
"I'm afraid he was never caught" Capt. Sawyer replied regretfully, "that's all I can tell you at this time...I'm sorry"  
  
Lex got back down his dads body and pulled back the sheet again, he stared at his father intently as he wondered who could have been behind this. Lex then noticed his fathers arm outstretched, he looked and saw that his father had drew something in his own blood. Lex stared at it, as his eyes opened wide in shock and surprise as it resembled the symbols in the caves.was his father trying to tell him who had attacked him, he continued to stare at the symbol with hate as he vowed to kill whoever that symbol represented. Lex hung his head, as something in his fathers other hand attracted his attention, he crawled over and pried his fathers hand open and a meteor fragment rolled onto the floor. Lex lifted it and put it in to his pocket, as he began to think that everything that happened to his father was somehow related to the caves and the meteors, and Lex could only make one further connection from those...Clark!  
  
"Ok she's secure lets get her out of here" a paramedic shouted  
  
Lex turned around and saw Chloe strapped to a stretcher, as she was wheeled out of the office. Lex got to his feet as he took one last look around the office, and left it slowly following Chloe's stretcher.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
Rain fell on Smallville and there was a sadness in the air, Clark stood looking as Chloe's coffin was lowered into her grave, he could not believe that she was gone, that he couldn't save her. The priest said the final words as her coffin lay at the bottom of her grave, her friends then came up one by one and threw a little soil into her grave. Clark walked up feeling unfit somehow to do this, he should have stayed, got her out of there..done something. Clark dropped his soil onto her coffin and walked back to his parents, a shell of his usual self. They had all said their final goodbyes except for Clark, he found it hard to accept she was gone, he felt he should be there instead of her..it was his fault she now there.  
  
Lex walked up to Clark, "I know how you feel Clark" Lex said sympathetically, having buried Lionel a few days earlier, "if you feel like you need to talk just call me"  
  
Clark did not say anything, as Lex patted Clark on the shoulder and walked on. Lana was in tears and walked on to a waiting car, devastated she had lost her friend and in some way a sister. Pete walked up to Clark, "Clark don't beat yourself up too much about this" Pete said teary eyed, "You did everything you could to save her". Clark closed his eyes and hung his head as the rain pelted down on him, Jonathan put his hand on Clarks shoulder, "Pete's right son" he said, "you did everything you could"  
  
Clark lifted his head and looked at his dad wearily, "Did I?" Clark said despondently, "I could have stayed, I could have tried to get her out of there"  
  
"Clark.." Martha said unable to find any words to comfort her son  
  
"All these powers and I couldn't even save someone that I love" Clark said angrily as a tear ran down his face, "I swear that I will never let this happen to anyone I love again"  
  
"Clark" Jonathan said forcefully, "No matter what you do, how hard you try.you will never be able to protect everyone you love.you won't be able to save us all of the time.that's just life son"  
  
"But I should have.." Clark said  
  
"No son" Jonathan interrupted, "This wasn't your fault, it was Lionel Luthors, he shouldn't have got Chloe into this, he was the one that pulled the trigger.Jor-El might even have to share some of the blame"  
  
"No he wasn't involved in any of this" Clark said, "he just taught me something that I wasn't really ready to accept until the recent events"  
  
"What was that son?" Jonathan said looking at Clark confused  
  
"He taught me that no matter how much I may try or want it..I am never going to be human" Clark said looking his dad in the eyes, "I am never going to be able to lead a normal life, I'm always going to be alone"  
  
Clark turned and looked back at Chloe's grave, as Jonathan put his arm around him, "As long as you mother and me are around, you'll never be alone son". Martha hugged Clark, as they turned and walked to the pickup.  
  
*--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------*  
  
A dark figure stood looking through a window at someone unconscious laying in a bed, there was tubes going in and out of the persons body and countless monitors to monitor almost everything possible. The dark figure stepped through the door and into the light..It was Lex!  
  
He walked over to the body and whispered into the persons ear, "Chloe you're the only one that knows what really happened to my father that night" Lex whispered as he took the meteor fragment his father was holding when he died, and stared at it intensely, "and when you wake up, I am going to make sure that you tell me everything!"  
  
Lex turned and walked out of the room, as he stepped beside a doctor, "As soon as she wakes up I want to be contacted" Lex said coldly, "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Mr Luthor" Dr Ling replied, "Perfectly"  
  
Lex began walking away, "Mr Luthor will I also be continuing my research that I was doing for your father, for you?"  
  
Lex stopped and turned his head slightly, "Yes Dr Ling" Lex replied, "But we will be taking a new direction in the research"  
  
Dr Ling looked puzzled as Lex walked into the shadows of the dark hall.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
